


Watch Me

by Bu00les



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Violence, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu00les/pseuds/Bu00les
Summary: Shadowhunters Jungkook and his parabatai Tae don't have secrets. They keep secrets from their headmaster Namjoon and team leader Hobi but never from each other. That was until Jungkook had to go undercover to a specific warlocks party where things get interesting.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I have dyslexia which makes writing sometimes hard for me and even if I reread each chapter many times there's still misspelled words that I miss. I am getting better at it over time so please be kind about my grammar and if you are free most days and want to help me edit, follow me on twitter; it's the same as my name here and DM me. Thank you for being interested in reading my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m Bu00les (Ashley) and I love the shadowhunter chronicles created by Cassandra Clare; the movie, show and books so much and I respect them a lot. This is her world; I’m just writing a plot that I been wanting to for maybe years now. Also, I will add some of my favorite scenes from the books and show and movies; I hope you like it and I don’t discredit Clare’s hard work as mine own as it’s not; I just enjoy writing. I will post every Sunday and hope you enjoy this story.

Nothing made hunters feel more alive than fighting demons and protecting the human race; it was what they were born to do; it was in their blood. Every waking moment was about training to be better than you were yesterday to beat the monsters in the shadows. For everyone in the institute it was an honor to wake up every morning to take on what was only in people nightmares. 

They fought those nightmares that were completely real and lived in the shadows of the world. Seven brave angels picked seven families to carry out their blood and earn the mark of the runes to have the ability to fight off all the demons that entered this realm. It was an honor and the families took this very seriously. No one took it more seriously than parabatais; (two souls that fought as one, they were closer than families); Jungkook and Taehyung. 

The brothers who were bonded by the parabatais rune were the best; the youngest but the best as they didn’t deal with any downworlders as many other shadowhunters did. They simply knew better, they fought to protect not socialize that’s what they had each other for. They told each other absolutely everything, their nightmares, new moves they came up with; dates as they both were bi and things they didn’t like about other people; everything. Their favorite part was training together; they always made it interesting and even entertaining for the other hunters. They were show offs as they fought as one, and today was no different. 

“Come on Guk, you can do better!” Tae yelled from the other end of the mat as he did a flip to dodge Jungkook’s sword; again. 

“Oh please! You just won’t fight me fair as you know I’m better.” Guk yelled back before Tae came running at him with his two swords and Jungkook blocked them. 

“We been going for 30 minutes. People might get bored.” He said low, loving all the attention they would get during training. 

“Some blood then?” Jungkook asked with a smirk, they loved showing off. 

“Absolutely.” Tae said and Jungkook hummed before kneeing him right in the thigh, about two inches away from his dick making Tae lean over and quickly backed up. 

“You bastard!” Tae shouted before throwing one of the swords towards Jungkook head. He waited until the very last second before moving his head but letting the sword just scratch his cheek drawing blood; getting gasps from the crowd. They were really bad show offs. 

“Enough!” Their captain Kim Namjoon said from the second balcony looking over the training room, making everyone scatter back to what they were doing before hand. Namjoon pointed at them before signaling them up to his office; this could go two ways, a mission or a punishment. The soultwins looked at each other before putting down their swords back on the wall as their team leader Jung Hoseok; Hobi waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“What did you two do?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” They both said and Hobi rolled his eyes. 

“Really? I don’t believe you; other team captains have to deal with dating scandals While I have to deal with you two pulling pranks on Mundanes.” 

“That happened twice.” Tae said holding up two fingers. 

“Try 20. Just nod and don’t talk back.” He told them. 

“Heal yourself Guk.” He said nodding to the cut of Jungkook cheek and the hunter rolled his eyes before pulling out his stele. He ran the bright stele over his iratze (healing rune) to activate its angelic power though his bloodstream to the wound and healed it perfectly. There was no scar or blood left and took seconds; one of his favorite things about being hunter; the runes. 

They made him feel powerful and confident and important; like his bloodline went back over 1,000 years ago to save humans from demons and creatures. Hobi made him get out of his head as he began walking up the stairs and Guk looked at Tae with a smirk as they followed them. 

“Try 50.” He mumbled making Tae giggle. 

“The best one was the cops.” 

“The best ones are always the cops. They act so tough but one demon could make them pee their pants.” 

“True.” Tae said and they giggled at the moment but Jungkook couldn’t think much about it because Hobi looked back to them. They pulled out a straight face as they continued walking behind him to the headmaster's offices which they been to; too many times. When they entered the room they saw Namjoon leaning against his desk with his sleeves rolled up showing his runes; he had about 21 while Jungkook and Tae only had 15. Some they didn’t need while Namjoon did but the youngest shadowhunter that Jungkook was wanted as many as someone his age could get because it helped him defeat the evil in the world. 

“Sit down boys.” Namjoon said and they did with Hobi standing in between them with his arms cross. 

“We didn’t do anything.” Jungkook told him. 

“This week, you didn’t.” Namjoon said and Jungkook rolled his eyes looking over at Tae seeing he did the same thing. 

“Why are we here then?” Tae asked. 

“I have a mission but it’s for Jungkook.” 

“No, we’re a team.” Jungkook said before Namjoon paused. 

“I know but I need Tae for another mission.” He told them. 

“You want to separate us?” Tae asked crossing his arms making Jungkook do the same. 

“No, you’re parabatais. However, I need you both in different places but the part I want to talk to you about is that you can’t tell each other anything about the missions. You’re both been going deep undercover and there are eyes everywhere.” Namjoon explained and they looked over at each other again. 

“What kind of undercover? We’re shadowhunters, we can’t hide our runes from downworlders?” Tae asked. 

“You’re not, you’re going to act out. Look Tae you will be going to see Taemin’s team who will explain your mission while Jungkook stays here. It took a lot time to get where we are, we need you both to be at your best.” He explained. 

“We can’t be apart long.” Jungkook stated and Tae nodded. 

“You won’t be only during the mission then you report back here.” He told them. 

“So, we aren’t fighting demons together anymore?” Tae asked. 

“You’ll always be fighting demons that’s just not your priority right now. Ah, Taemin is here.” He said as the door opened and they both turned seeing Taemin walking in. 

“Hey boys, come on Tae; we have work to do.” He told Tae who looked back to Jungkook who gave him a nod as they will talk later about all this. Tae got up and put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder before walking out with Taemin. Jungkook turned to Namjoon wanting to know what the big secret was. 

“Well? What?” He asked and Namjoon picked a folder from his desk and gave it to him. He opened it, noticing first that it was a warlock. They most annoying one of all; Park Jimin who was about 300 years old and Jungkook didn’t hate anyone more. Warlocks were the worst kind out downworlder even worst then vampires; vampires were easy warlocks were complained and thought too highly of themselves. 

“Park Jimin agreed to have one of our own too enter his corners to watch out for demons, as there has been over 30 attacks in his apartment over the past 3 months.” Namjoon said as Jungkook read the words. 

“I hate warlocks.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“I don’t care, you will go undercover there and gather information about what they are doing because we think there’s a warlock working with a high demon.” 

“You should’ve led with that boss.” He told him and Hobi laughed a bit. 

“So, I just walk in play nice, safe some warlocks from demons and what about Park?” 

“You date him.” Namjoon told him making Jungkook snap his head up at his boss. 

“I what?” 

“You flirt, get on his good side. Learn his secrets, pillow talk him to bits. Whatever to finish the mission.” He explained and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“You think he is behind of it all.” 

“Yes, we do. We need you to find out but you can’t tell Tae. You need to make it seem real.” 

“I hate them.” Jungkook said. 

“Act then.” Hobi told him and Jungkook rolled his head. 

“We picked you because we know you won’t caught feelings.” Namjoon said and Jungkook hummed because that was the truth. 

“When we do start?” 

“Tomorrow. Learn about him it says what he likes and doesn’t, he knows what you look like so tomorrow you're going to his party to meet him.” Hobi told him and he needed. 

“Alright.” 

“Good, dismissed. Hobi stay.” Namjoon said standing up straight and walked around his desk and sat down as Jungkook got up with the folder. 

“Remember to give a full report everyday about what you talked about with him.” Namjoon reminded him and with a nod Jungkook walked out. He went to his room to drop off the folder before going to the lunch room looking for Tae who doesn’t come back from Taemin’s meeting. It worried Jungkook just a bit but Jenna and Thea two American shadowhunters that transfer here six months ago called him over to talk or flirt. Either way it would keep his mind busy until Tae got back so he walked over and gave the girls a smile before sitting down across from them. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Where’s your other half?” Jenna asked. 

“Busy. Did you see our training session?” 

“Of course.” Thea answered. 

“What do you think?” 

“It was cocky but cool.” She told him and he placed his elbows on the table and lead in a bit, smirking. 

“Come on, everyone cocky here.” 

“Nephilims weren’t always so full of themselves.” Thea said and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“You’re full of yourself too Thea; walking around with your spear. We’re hand picked by angels to do their dirty work, take it as a compliment.” He told her. 

“I’m just saying we think too highly of ourselves-“ 

“As we should, who else is going to save mundanes for their nightmares.” He told them and they went silent because he was right; he bobbled his head looking around feeling the pull on his parabatais rune. He look towards the back area and saw Tae walking from the hallway and quickly bowed his head and an invisible hat towards the girls before getting up going over to him. 

“You we’re gone a while, everything okay?” He asked and Tae nodded. 

“Let’s go to the garden.” He mumbled as he looked back towards the stairs at the top before turning and walked away. Jungkook casually looked too and saw three headmasters from Idris; the expensive suits gave them away. Why were they here? He narrowed his eyes before they noticed he was looking before following Tae to the beautiful garden they had in the greenhouse. Some Nephilim’s didn’t like shopping amongst mundanes so we starting growing our own food and such. 

Once they got to the garden, Tae moved to the far back a place where the heating rune couldn’t pick up anything because the water and sound of nature. It was hard to focus on one thing here; it was like a loophole. Jungkook find out after their angelic rune ceremony, so they build a treehouse and placed runes on the walls to make it invisible. It was their place. They went up the tree and sat down on the blanket they placed inside. 

“So, what happened?” Tae asked and Jungkook took a breath. 

“They want me to bodyguard, a warlock. A damn warlock.” Jungkook said and Tae laughed. 

“That sucks even more than my job then, I couldn’t be able to do that.” He said laughing even more and Jungkook rolled his eyes giggling a bit. 

“What’s your mission?” 

“To join some play with other downworlders, I was going over the play.” 

“That sounds perfect for you.” 

“I guess but it’s only to get close to a faerie who writes the music to learn if he knows anything about some high demon.” He explained. 

“You think something bigger is going on and the downworlders aren’t reporting crimes?” Jungkook wondered. 

“Explains why they put us both. The Clave doesn’t trust the downworlders and putting their best in their world.” Tae said with a nod and Jungkook nodded. 

“Yeah, sucks we can’t say who.” Tae added. 

“Tae, I really don’t want to do this. I hate warlocks the most. How am I support to protect one full time and to deal with those outrageous parties?” He asked and Tae hummed before putting his head on his shoulder. 

“Are we still going to fight monsters together?” Tae mumbled. 

“Of course, we will, there’s too many for us not too.” Jungkook told him. 

“Good, because I already miss it.” Tae said and Jungkook chuckled. 

“I start tomorrow, we should go eat dinner before I need to study his way of life.” He said. 

“Yeah, I start in two days, Monday.” 

“We should go.” Jungkook said after a moment and Tae nodded. They got up and out of the treehouse and began walking back to the food court. 

They ate and talked with the other hunters about runes as the younger ones had questions that they needed for a test. Afterward Jungkook and Tae went to their rooms which were right next to each other; most nights they used their hearing rune to talk for hours. However, this night Tae went to bed early while Jungkook stayed awake; he couldn’t sleep. Instead he sat up and pulled Park Jimin’s file and red it over just to be prepared for anything that could happen tomorrow. 

He read the file twice but there was nothing but that Park Jimin was 300 or so years ago and liked both genders also threw parties but no one knew much about him not even which parent was the demon who made him a warlock. They didn’t even what his mark was; which proved that they were downworlder at all. However, even without a visible mark almost every downworlder; vampire, werewolf, and faerie trusted him. Which made him seem even more like a suspect in something; Jungkook just needed more. 

After an hour, he pushed the file away feeling defeated and went to sleep. The next morning, he showered and got dressed in all black, putting his stele in his jacket pocket before going over to Tae’s room to say goodbye. He went in and kissed his cheek making him wake up and smiled at him. 

“Hey. You’re leaving now?” 

“That what they told me.” He said and Tae moved away and Jungkook laid with him. 

“Nervous?” Tae whispered and Jungkook chuckled. 

“No way.” 

“Come on Guk.” 

“I’m only nervous that our rune being apart with affect my work.” 

“Shut up.” He said hitting his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine, I should go.” He said getting up and Tae hugged the pillow. 

“Good luck.” He mumbled. 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” He said back before leaving and went to Hobi’s office. 

“Hey, I’m here-” 

“Here’s his address, he said just the guard. Be careful and remember what you learned, only bring one weapon.” He told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Hobi, why me? Really? Does he know me or something?” He asked and Hobi signed. 

“No, Namjoon picked you, he knew you were the best pick. Don’t have any second thoughts, Jungkook. You’re the best for this.” He told him giving him the courage he needed to nod and grabbed the address and walked out. He made his way to the armory and grabbed his Aegis dagger that was made with angel blood by the Iron sister. He, Tae, Hobi and two others were the only ones that have the ability to use the dragger without putting in a request. He trusted the dagger more than any other weapon and it was small enough to hold in his jacket. After he walked out the institute and used the Voyance rune to cover himself from the mundane eye. 

He walked the streets towards the penthouse of where Park Jimin lived. He really enjoyed walking amount human; full humans as he was only half human and half angel. He liked sightseeing; not being bothered with anyone feeling like he could breathe normally walking and felt hidden. 

It took 20 minutes for him to get to the warlocks’ place and already hated it because he could see what the place actually looked it on the outside. It was bright and had glitter built into the door and windows; he had a laugh a bit. He knocked twice and put his hand on his dagger out of habit as the door opened. 

“You’re him?” The white hair with pointed ears asked and Jungkook could smell the magic off him; he nodded. The young warlock let him in; Jungkook saw him first before he saw anything else. He was wearing a blue lace with an outrageous pattern with his hair blonde instead of black as it showed in the file. The room had a beautiful wooden wall and the wall, a whole wall filled of bottles of alcohol. Park Jimin’s eyes brows raised up before he smirked. 

“Hello pretty boy.”


	2. Chapter two

Jungkook felt like that was an insult, making him hate the half demon even more. Then the warlock took a few steps to him and scanned him down and up slowly, annoying slowly. As if he was undressing him with his eyes, Jungkook wanted to push him away and leave or hit him; or yell for him to stop but stayed frozen like a soldier. Then his hands; small, went to his collar and moved it to the side showing his loyalty rune. 

“I heard the rune on the neck and hand are the most like the shadowhunters personality., which means you’re very loyal and...” He paused moving his hand from the collar to down on his shirt pushing against his body, feeling his abs before reaching his hand. Jungkook was right about one thing; the warlock’s hand was about half his size; he picked his hand up and saw the healing rune. 

“Healing rune; I’m pretty sure that means you’re a good fighter and need to heal yourself rather fast. Good choice for your side. What’s your name, handsome?” He asked still holding his hand and Jungkook snapped his hand out of the warlock’s. Park Jimin looked disappointed before chuckling. 

“Did I make the poor young shadowhunter uncomfortable?” He asked with a flirty smirk on his face making Jungkook roll his eyes uncontrollably. 

“Your name?” He asked slowly. 

“Jeon Jungkook.” He answered and Jimin hummed sizing him again. 

“I knew a Jeon once; he was just as hateful but loyal.” He told him before turning towards the young warlock. 

“Kai why don’t go make sure all the liquor is out on the balcony opened and ready?” He asked softly and the warlock baby nodded, then he walked away. 

“Did your captain tell you why you’re here?” He asked looking back to Jungkook and he wanted to say ‘to make you fake date me and learn all your dirty secrets’ instead he shook his head. 

“Just gave me orders and your file.” He answered and Jimin scoffed a giggle. 

“Of course, but I know my file is, as you say, pretty empty. That must suck for someone like you, anyhow... You will guard my parties, watch over them and protect them and myself from demons. I am safe inside these walls of course so whenever I have an errand you must company me.” Jimin explained and Jungkook controlled his expression but really, he hated this; he will always hate this. He needed to act like his body guard for probably weeks. 

“Or you could just not leave? It’s your party having here and on the balcony?” Jungkook asked and Jimin licked his bottom lip staring at him. 

“So, you pay attention that’s good and no my party isn’t happening here; it’s happening in Berlin through the portal in the other room. It’s in this beautiful penthouse with a balcony that surrounds the floor.” He explained more serious which was a bit weird that a warlock could even sound serious. 

“Berlin?” Jungkook asked trying to remember if there were any demon attacks there and how he was going to let Tae know. They didn’t like being that far apart; it hurted their rune and bond. 

“Yes. I thought they knew; but of course, they don’t care about such details.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“I need to call my parabatai.” He told him making Jimin smirk. 

“That explains the loyal rune so where is it? Over your heart, hip, stomach?” Jimin wondered with that flirty tone back. 

“You’ll never find out.” He said a bit too harshly when he’s supposed to be flirting back. 

“You sure? I don’t know, we will be spending a lot of time together and you’re bound to take your shirt off at one point.” Jimin said with a smirked. 

“Unlikely.” 

“If you say so, Jeon. Call your parabatai, I need to get ready and can’t leave the house looking like this.” Jimin told him, waving his hand towards the kitchen as he said he can go call Tae before moving the same hand over his face and body. He narrowed his eyes at that because the warlock looked good now; he looked ready to leave now. 

He thought of saying that to get on his good side but went against it before walking into the kitchen on the right and it seemed normal. However, there was about 20 plants of herbs against a wall of windows and a huge cabinet filled of poisons and warlock things. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Tae. 

“You already need my help?” His best friend over the phone said making Jungkook laugh. 

“No, but it’s early. Anyway, I’m going to Berlin-” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t know ask Joon, he assigned me without telling me everything. I’ll try to be back tomorrow I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Maybe I can come-” 

“Tae-” 

“I mean, my job doesn’t start until Monday anyway. I always wanted to go to Berlin and I can meet the warlock.” Tae told him and Jungkook wanted so badly to tell him yes because it would be better if he was here. 

“I wish but Park only wants one hunter and I don’t know we’re going for a while anyway-” 

“Even better, you can ask him nicely and let me come along.” 

“I don’t think it will be that easy but I’ll try and call you in an hour.” 

“Okay, I’ll pack for the both of us.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Bye, love.” Jungkook said before hanging up as his eyes went to the cabinet and quickly scanned it for anything demon related. 

“You looking for something?” Jimin voice asked making Jungkook turn like he wasn’t looking for anything and his lips parted a bit. His face was the first thing he noticed, he was wearing quite a bit of make-up and had in bright blue eye contracts. Jungkook liked him better before, he didn’t need all the extra stuff. However, he looked stunning in that silver loose lace shirt; with those five different necklaces and that grey pattern coat on his arm along with black fitted jeans. 

“No.” Jungkook said after a moment of taking him in and Jimin smiled as Jungkook didn’t even try to hide he was checking him out. 

“I look good, don’t I?” He asked and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a hybrid, hybrids always look good.” Jungkook told him and Jimin giggled. 

“You’re a hybrid too, hunter.” 

“Exactly, wait you saying I look good?” He asked and Jimin walked up to him. 

“You are pretty; however, we have all day and weeks to flirt. Right now, I have things to do and you need a turtle neck to cover up those runes.” Jimin said. 

“I like showing off my runes-” 

“Not where we’re going, I’ll fix something up, I just need to see how thick your neck is?” He said before moving his hand joints in a weird way then a ruler appeared and wrapped around his neck not letting him react then it disappeared. 

“Thick, we love that.” Jimin said as he snapped his finger and a shirt was in Jungkook's hands. 

“Change into that, I’ll wait.” He told him without moving staring at him and Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckled. 

“Nice try Warlock.” 

“Who said I was trying? We don’t have all day, Jeon.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Bathroom?” 

“You shy about your body, hunter? That’s not in Nephilim blood.” 

“Oh, I’m not, just don’t want to show it too soon...” Jungkook paused and Jimin raised his chin. 

“Some half demon.” Jimin finished and Jungkook signed and the warlock turned around. 

“You’re a treat to me. You know three very important facts about me and my runes... They say a lot about who I am because they mean something in each part. To me they don’t just help me be better; they helped me become me.” Jungkook explained, not sure why he felt the need to maybe it was because the look on Jimin’s face or because he wanted to get on his good side. 

“They’re like marks to warlocks, some keep it private while other wear them proudly.” Jungkook added and this time Jimin turned back to him as he understood more. 

“I’ll find my phone; I forget that thing everywhere.” Jimin said after parting his mouth as if to say something else but went against it before leaving the kitchen. Jungkook quickly put the shirt on to cover his neck rune and put his jacket back on just as Jimin came back into the room. 

“Found... It.” He said slowly checking Jungkook out once again before walking up to him. 

“Better, plain but better.” He said surprising as he adjusted his collar. 

“I can’t have you following me around without looking your best. The shirt good?” Jimin asked as he let his hands go to his shoulders then down his chest. 

“It’s good enough.” Jungkook said not wanting to let the warlock know it was smooth and comfortable then suddenly Jimin’s left hand was on his dagger but Jungkook was quicker. The hunter got the dagger putting it against the warlock’s neck as he pushed him against sink with the stele on the other side of his neck. Its power would hurt the warlock even more than the dagger could; Jimin eyes widened probably seeing the real mad Jungkook had for his kind now. 

“I... I just wanted to see it.” 

“Liar!” Jungkook hissed and Jimin tried to push him off but Jungkook pinned him down even more with his hips making Jimin gasp a bit. 

“Jeon-” 

“You have two seconds to tell me the truth before I drive this though your neck.” Jungkook snapped at him and Jimin stared at him. 

“That’s against-” 

“The law? You went for my weapon; I have the right to end your life.” Jungkook told him before noticing the warlock was trying to use his hand for magic making him smirk leaning in more. 

“Try, it will just prove you’re guilty.” He said low and Jimin scanned his face; they actually looked scared; panicked. 

“Downworlder’s don’t understand the Iron Sister’s power and could never copy it to be able to protect ourselves... We always need your kind when you hate us... I just wanted to feel its energy see if I could manipulate it to learn more on how to protect my people.” Jimin explained, slowly at first then more confidently and Jungkook narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I swear, your hate for me proves my point. You hated me simply because of what I was born with... I’ve met thousands of hunters who turn away from Warlocks the most because we have demon DNA. Vampires choose this life; fairies are born and everyone loves them but us... We have nothing protecting us only ourselves and sometimes it’s not enough.” He added and Jungkook saw and could feel that what he was saying true; he saw it being true with his own eyes. When he was young his father didn’t help a warlock family from doing attack by a high demon and called him demon babies that deserved it. 

“Have you ever helped demons?” He asked. 

“Why would I? They want to kill us first because our energy feeds them.” He answered and Jungkook scanned his face before making a face pulling away stepping back four times and their eyes were locked. 

“You’re not here to protect me, you’re here to see if I’m a suspect or a witness.” Jimin mumbled standing up straight and fixed his suit and Jungkook saw the redness from both weapons on his neck. 

“You could’ve used your magic if you really wanted too; there would’ve been a big fight but you could have, but instead you told me the truth, showing you care about your people.” He paused and Jimin’s eyes widened with confusion as Jungkook took a step to him before putting his weapon away. 

“Our weapons won’t power up in anyone’s hands but ones that have Angel blood. It wouldn’t do anything for you, I’m sorry.” He said honestly and Jimin couldn’t have more emotions on his face making him take a step closer. 

“I’ll find out why demons are attacking you and your kind. I’ll learn to respect you but you got to respect me too, I’ll protect you if you’re honest with me.” He added and Jimin raised his chin and hummed. 

“Loyal.” He mumbled just before Jungkook grabbed his warm hand before putting his palm on the redness. 

“It’s a bit red, I apologize.” He told him and Jimin scoffed a smirk. 

“It’s okay.” 

“So, we’re going to be allies?” Jungkook asked as Jimin dropped his hand after a shade of blue came out of his hand. 

“Yes. We should get going, I want to get to the shadow market before noon.” 

“I never been to the shadow market.” Jungkook told him and Jimin hummed. 

“That’s interesting.” He said more to himself before walking to the front door and Jungkook followed. He didn’t want to exactly help the warlock and he didn’t trust him or want this mission but he did want to help safe life's so he’ll do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter two; I'm so glad you're giving my story a chance and reading it. I have a question do you think their ally will least? Who would you think will break it first if they do? I really like hearing feedback and it does help me and even remind me to write things that I may forget while planning. Special thanks to mine Gem, Gamze who edited this chapter and the last one. I love her anyway I hope you liked it and don't get used to them being on the same page. Okay? Okay, I love you also next update will be next Sunday. Bye!


	3. Chapter three

Jungkook was confused, warlocks can open a portal to anywhere they want, whenever they want and Jimin was walking. He was walking slow and Jungkook didn’t really understand why; the shadow market can only be entered though a portal in the right shot at the right time of day. Needless to say, the time was perfect so why wasn’t Jimin just opening the portal already. He should ask why was taking so long but he went adjust it. Maybe he was thinking that a shadowhunter has never been to the shadow market, it was uncommon but he didn’t like hanging out with downworlders. 

Instead, of thinking more why the warlock was walking with such a slow pace he pulled out of his phone to text Tae where they were going so he could come too. He reminded him to cover up the runes just in case because it was known that hunters and warlocks didn’t get along. Which was another thing to worry about... What if he was lying? Warlocks lie for a living and Jungkook had the old half demon against a sink with two weapons to his neck. Of course, he would lie; but it seemed pretty believable. 

“Are you done?” Jimin asked suddenly, making him look over at the Warlock. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Thinking, you’re thinking a lot. I know hunters can’t relax but god just breath in the fresh air and enjoy it.” He said letting his head lean back towards the sun and took a deep breath. 

“Why take more poison air into my lungs then I should?” He asked. 

“It’s fresher than it was during the war. Enjoy it before the chemicals kill everyone, I suppose.” He said as a matter of fact which made Jungkook just keep one hand behind his back pocket where his stele was; with the other inside his jacket to the dagger. He kept his head straight and continued to walk. 

“Why are we walking still? Can’t you just portal us to the portal?” Jungkook asked and Jimin simply smiled. 

“I could, but I won’t. I like seeing that annoying look on your face.” He said and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“I had a knife to your throat less than 20 minutes ago and you want to make jokes?” He asked wondering how this half demon already seemed so relax like they are friends are something. It’s weird; then Jimin gave a small almost sad smile as he looked at his hands. 

“Once you lived as long as I have, you stop holding grudges... Besides we need to be a team might as well get used to being around each other.” He pointed out and Jungkook raised his brow at him. 

“So, you’re buying yourself time to calm down is what you're saying?” 

“Calm down? From what you pointing a dagger at me? Wasn’t the first time won’t be the last. I’m not buying or wasting time; time is nothing. I’m simply testing to see how long it takes about you notice.” Jimin explained and Jungkook narrow his eyes. 

“Notice what?” 

“That we been walking even slower because we’re at the portal. The portal is actually anywhere between this block and the next one. Each alley enters a different part of the market; the next block goes to the one in New York.” He told him with a smirk and Jungkook paused and looked around. 

“You can’t see the portal reflecting because you never been through this kind of portal before and well... I’m somewhat banned from main street.” 

“Why?” He asked and Jimin smirked before stepping in front of him and Jungkook grip on his knife tighten. 

“If I tell you, I would have to kill you and you’re too pretty to die. Come on, we’ll go though Jin’s workshop.” He said giggling before turning and began walking toward the alley and Jungkook looked around; following him. They went onto the alley and they passed thought a ward and Jungkook realized the ward was extremely powerful and old. 

“I don’t recognize this kind of magic.” He said as they continued to walk and Jimin nodded, like he expect that statement. 

“It’s 2,000 years ago. The place where all creatures could go without worrying about hunters, then the Nephilim’s; the bad ones started coming to trade and just do bad things. It’s different from the others, the oldest and warlock, vampire and werewolf came together and use their abilities to make the magic. It can’t be broken.” He explained and Jungkook raised his brows impressed as they stopped at the end of the alleyway. 

“Hold my hand.” He suddenly said making Jungkook narrowed his eyes as Jimin let out his hand. 

“You never been, you need my bond to the magic to get in.” 

“What about Tae?” 

“He can come through from the Main Street. Come on now.” He said signaling his fingers for him to grab his hand. Jungkook took a step to him and let his hand loose on the dragged but kept it his other hand on his stele. He put his palm over his which it covered his whole palm; then Jimin tightened the grip and unlocked their fingers making Jungkook roll his eyes. Then Jimin walked completely though the wall out out of same fantasy book; it was cool though and Jungkook followed and they were inside a workshop. There was magical objects and poisons all over the dark wooden shelf’s and hung from the roofs, it was a lot. 

Then Jimin started walking and didn’t even let go of his hand, he had a quite a strong grip; impressive. However, Jungkook pulled away and Jimin looked over at him like he forget they were holding hands. 

“Hello?” A male nice voice said coming towards them. 

“Jinnie, it’s me.” Jimin said waking around the corner. 

“I smell sweet angel blood.” Jin said as Jungkook followed Jimin and saw a wide shoulder and was about the same height as Jungkook and had big blue wolf eyes. That was his marker and he was wearing a black choker and star earrings that wrapped around his whole ear. His clothes were fixed and had a grey shirt with stars on it that looked like a crop top with a jacket and black pants. 

“Why do you have a Nephilim with you? You hate them.” Jin said and Jungkook agreed, he hated him just as much; but they needed to work together; if the warlock meant what he said that is. 

“His my pet, I put a charm on him, he’s an experiment. I made a deal with the hunters and they gave me him for the week as a test.” Jimin said and his tone was different, Jungkook almost believe him if he didn’t know the true and Jin narrowed his eyes before looking at Jungkook down and up. 

“Really? That true hunter?” He asked and Jungkook looked to Jimin who stared at him like he needed to back his story so Jungkook was going to have some fun with this. He smirked and Jimin rolled his eyes and head. 

“Yeah, muffin likes my pretty, charming face. It makes him want to work with us for a job.” Jungkook said and Jimin made a face just before Jin turned to Jimin who put a straight normal face on. 

“He’s not suppose to say nicknames but I like someone who has an attitude. You know me. Anyway, is Rio next door still? I need something from him.” Jimin wondered with a smile. 

“Yeah, you can go thigh the shelf. I better get the truth soon, Jimin but if you’re working with them, it must be serious.” He said like he understood and Jimin nodded. 

“When I can I will. Lets go.” He said reaching to Jungkook and grabbed his arm and began pulling him. 

“I think I want to stay here-“ 

“Shut up.” He hissed making Jungkook smirked before walking with him and they went to a bookshelf. 

“Muffin? Are you a child?” He snapped and Jungkook suddenly like seeing the old warlock mad it was amusing. 

“You look like a muffin. Thought it would work, he brought it for a second.” He said and Jimin rolled his eyes before rolling his hand and fingers in a weird way and snapping and with all the blue magic; the bookshelf opened. 

“By the way, he would’ve believe it if you weren’t so cocky like the demon killer you are.” He said in a harsh tone. 

“Cry me a river warlock. Why did you lie to begin with?” He wonder and suddenly Jimin was in front of him and Jungkook hand went to his stele. 

“Jin’s a good soul, he doesn’t have any problems. He is not a high warlock, he doesn’t need that stress. His a bit older than me and has a harder life. Keep him out of it, you understand?” He told him with a serious tone like when he was against the sink and it made him realize he was telling the truth; then and now. So he gave a nod; Jimin turned and continued walking thought the shop. It was almost exactly like Jin’s but seemed darker and creepy somehow. 

“Your friend is here, go get out because I’m can’t step out on the bricks of Main Street.” He said and Jungkook looked towards the double black wooden doors then back to Jimin. 

“He can feel me, he’ll find me.” He said and Jimin turned to face him again. 

“Go outside Jeon-“ 

“No.” 

“He won’t give me information if you’re there.” 

“My scent is still around you.” 

“I’m a great liar. Look just three minutes. Look around Main Street; it’s a beautiful sight.” He told him and Jungkook stared at him. 

“I don’t trust you-“ 

“That’s not my problem-“ 

“You could be-“ 

“Could be what? Doing dark magic? Connecting the high demons? That what you think?” He asked low, mad and in his face. 

“You think I would do that kind of shit here? Here? This is a safe place for downworlders, I’m not sick and twisted like your kind-“ 

“Don’t say a word about my kind! We’re trained since we were born to think of everything; to suspect everyone and everything because the bad guys hide in plain sight. Don’t blame me for you doing the common factor of every attack that happen-“ 

“Maybe you should think I’m the target instead of the tracker!” Jimin shouted and Jungkook paused, scanning his face and fell silent. 

“Two minutes.” He negotiated and Jimin gave a nod before turning away and Jungkook rolled his neck and eyes as he stepped towards the front. 

The streets were filled with every kind of downworlder there was; with vampires and werewolf’s walking side by side; it threw Jungkook off. The way the vibe of the atmosphere he could feel the peace amount them all. Along the sidewalks of the brick road had tents old and new of all different colors and some had magic surrounding them. The tables were filled of all magical things, bottles, food, herbs, and clothes. There were building off in the distance and the shops behind the tents; it was a lot but so calming and Jungkook felt the feeling he got when he walked with mundanes. Suddenly, he felt Tae’s pull from their rune and he called back out to him. After a few moment he saw Tae walking down the street from his left and he smiled seeing him. 

“This place is insane.” Tae said rushing to him and hugged him close and Jungkook felt strong and complete he smiled as they pulled away. 

“What are you even wearing?” Jungkook asked looking at his clothes seeing him in a square red, grey and white pattern shirt and black jeans. 

“You said blind in, downworlder like bright clothes.” He answered and Jungkook noticed he had his runes covered. 

“How did you cover your runes?” He wondered quietly. 

“Oh, makeup. Moon liked me.” He told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Come on.” He said turning back to the shop before looking up seeing the name of it and it said; the blue seal in Latin. It was known that being part of the seal were bad as it was a new organization that the Clave knew every little about. 

“Fuck.” Jungkook hissed rushing back in with his dragged out and Tae right behind him. When he opened the door Jimin was right there. 

“You lied!” He hissed grabbing onto him and Jimin shook his head. 

“Put that away.” He hissed back. 

“You’re part of the Seal?” He asked and Jimin narrowed his eyes before pulling Jungkook closer to him. 

“Stop. Talking.” He said quietly and slowly. 

“What-“ 

“They’ll hear you, you’ll ruin everything. Trust me for once.” He whispered and Jungkook crosses his brows down at him before eyeing Tae. 

“Who?” Tae asked. 

“The ghosts. Come on.” He said pulling himself out of Jungkook grip before turning to Tae, giving him a nod before he began walking though the store. The bonded pair meet eyes before following close behind him as they went back to Jin’s place. 

“What the hell-“ 

“I’m Jimin, you’re the parabatai…” 

“Tae.” He told him and Jungkook turned facing Tae completely before his blood was boiling, while Tae always keep calm and in control of his emotions. 

“Why does Jin work right now to the dark seal? You said he was innocent. You said you were innocent-“ 

“We are! It’s complicated, being high warlock, sometimes you need to meet with people you don’t like. For example, your kind.” Jimin said pissed and Jungkook stared at Tae, because he couldn’t look at him. 

“They shop moves every day, today it just so happens to be next door. The real store is Rio’s, called Rio’s Inn. It’s a bed and breakfast it just changed to the blue seal today. The meeting was downstairs, but the bad ghost listen in. Imagine having ten darklings with their magic against you trying to explain why there are hunters around! We had a trade for information.” Jimin explained and Tae looked to Jungkook. 

“It makes sense.” 

“It makes no sense.” 

“The bad ones always move their meeting and locations that’s why the Clave knows so little about the seal. This is the best place for them to move without anyone asking why.” Tae explained and Jungkook moved his eyes to look at Jimin. 

“What trade?” He mumbled making Jimin sign. 

“As little you trust me I trust you even less, it’s not about the demons-“ 

“What trade?” Jungkook repeated and Tae put his hand on his arm making him look to him. 

“Calm down.” He told him. 

“A child warlock, it’s about a child warlock alright. She got caught up in something and they have her and I’m trying to free her, they had questions about you and I had to bullshit my way out. I got the location of where they are keeping her; I knew it was in Berlin but I didn’t know where.” He explained finally and Jungkook looked back to him. 

“That’s why you want to go to Berlin.” He said low and Jimin nodded. 

“What did you need to give?” Tae asked. 

“A spell but it’s missing one ingredient, it won’t work. When; if they ask why I’ll say because they don’t have a pure heart and they’ll never be able to do it.” Jimin told them. 

“What spell?” 

“Controlling a soul. It’s very dark magic and cost me a lot of money. Okay?” He asked looking to Jungkook. 

“Going to Berlin might be dangerous, even more dangerous now.” Tae said as Jungkook just stare at Jimin still pissed. 

“What are you implying?” Jimin wondered. 

“We are stronger together. We should both go.” Tae said. 

“No, having one is enough-“ 

“If this is as serious as you’re saying; we both go. I’ll even help with the cover party, I’m a great designer.” Tae told him and Jimin looked over at him then back to Jungkook. 

“You going to try and kill me again?” He asked but Jungkook was silent. 

“Guk, there’s a little girl life on the line.” Tae told him. 

“I won’t.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“Okay, I hope you understand why I kept it a secret.” Jimin told him calmer. 

“Whatever.” 

“So, Berlin?” Tae asked trying to make the mood better and it worked for Jungkook who couldn’t help but smirk softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here chapter three and this was a bit of a struggle for me because I didn’t exactly know how to make Jimin and Jungkook act around each other and with the shadow market... I didn’t read that Jem, the beautiful James book when he’s in the shadow market so it was quite hard for me but I hope it was okay and you like it. Please leave your thoughts in the comments it helps me a lot. See you next Sunday.


	4. Chapter four

They walked out back out thought Jin’s backdoor but the warlock was nowhere to be found. Jungkook was silent, still mad about the whole situation while Tae was talking up a storm with the half demon as if they were friends. He felt that Tae was only doing it to practice talking with a downworlders because he will need to with his mission that Jungkook knew very little about anyway. 

Once back in the mundane world, Jimin didn’t open any portals he walked which meant so did they. Tae didn’t seem to mind as he liked walking the streets almost as much as Jungkook did but he felt different with a warlock with them. Their conversation died off and the three of them walked in silence, Jungkook kept his hands on his weapons out of habit. 

“So, how we getting to Berlin?” Tae asked. 

“Portal.” Jungkook told him and Jimin looked at him. 

“Oh, are we?” 

“We aren’t?” 

“No, I’m not close friends with the high warlock and if I open a portal he will know and then I will need to explain why I’m there. We need to take my jet which is fine.” He explained. 

“But you’re throwing a party?” Tae asked confused while Jungkook cross his brows down staring at the warlock because it felt like a lie. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed like a lie. 

“Yes, but Daniel would want to come and when he sees you two and when I leave... It just will be easier to go there without using magic. Besides, my place where the party will happen is own by me; Daniel will find out I’m there too late.” He explained. 

“So, you won’t be using magic at all?” Tae wondered. 

“Not to get there.” He said and Tae nodded while Jungkook kept his eyes everywhere but the warlock. 

“Why doesn’t he like you? Are you banned to using magic there like you can’t walk Main Street?” Jungkook asked and Tae eyes widened. 

“Why are you banned from Main Street?” 

“No, it’s not as worse as Main Street. I like letting people’s mind run in what they think it could be so I’m not telling you.” Jimin said and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Which means it’s not that bad.” He said and Jimin took two huge steps in front of them before stopping turning to the hunters. Jungkook thought he was going to say something but instead he snapped his fingers and that blue magic of his appeared then a portal opened. 

“This goes to your Institute about a block away because of your wards. Come back to mine in two hours-” 

“I’m not allowed to leave your side.” Jungkook said cutting him off and Jimin tilted his head. 

“I’m a big boy Jeon. Besides I’m going home to pack.” He told him but Jungkook didn’t believe him. 

“Tae can pack my things, I don’t-” 

“That seems like a personal problem, this is what is happens. Now go through the damn portal.” Jimin ordered. 

“I don’t take orders from you warlock. I’m staying.” 

“This is so funny; I’ll pack your things.” Tae said chuckling shaking his head as he walked through while Jungkook stayed in his spot staring at the warlock. 

“I’m really going home.” He tried to say. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Jungkook told him and Jimin smiled a bit before holding his hand and the portal disappeared. 

“Maybe you just want to see my bedroom.” 

“Unlikely.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” He repeated what he said before opening a new portal and they walked through and did in fact ending back at his apartment. 

“I like Tae, he’s much nicer than you are.” Jimin pointed out as he began walking to the left from when they entered the apartment facing the front door. 

“He’s a better actor then I am.” 

“So, he isn’t funny and nice?” 

“No, he is. It’s just- What are you laughing about?” Jungkook wondered as he heard the warlock laugh with his whole body, loud and kind of pretty and easy on the ears laugh. Jimin just shook his head laughing and giggling before siding open a wall to view a bedroom. 

“You’re so easy to get defensive. At least Tae got all the flexible humor.” He said as the laughing died down and Jungkook noticed how his toned changed a bit on flexible. 

“What do you want by flexible? I’m a better fighter then him-” 

“Jungkook.” Jimin stated making him pause as he walked up to him and his hand went to his dagger. The warlock noticed looking at his hand before still step to him. 

“I’m trying to get you to calm down, I don’t want a fight especially in my home. I made everything with my magic, it took a long time and everything means a lot to me...” He trailed off before taking a deep breath as a sign. 

“You don’t need to think of ten different ways to fight me here. I won’t even fight back.” He tried again looking up at him and Jungkook just stared at him. 

“This is who I am.” He decided to say. 

“You don’t laugh?” 

“You’re not funny.” 

“You don’t think I’m funny?” Jimin asked with a damn pout making him want to roll his eyes. 

“I don’t know you.” 

“Good point.” He said stepping away and began walking. 

“Want to come into my closet, or are you not into that?” He wondered and Jungkook smirked rolling his eyes. 

“I’m bi, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“You are?” He asked turning back to him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Me and Tae are the only ones, well only open ones, I think. Why?” 

“That actually makes flirting with you even better. Here I thought you are straight, that would be such a waste.” Jimin said and Jungkook stared at him slightly shaking his head then the warlock snapped his left hand and another wall opened. Jungkook followed because he didn’t trust the half demon to leave his eye sight even for a minute; like how knew how he connected to others and he still was a suspect to him. 

Jimin’s closet was huge and two stories, however one wall was just books on wooden shelfs and half the shelfs next to them were shoes. Everything else were clothes all in color coordinated and the room was a circle shape and the top were painted in a beautiful night sky. The second floor had a balcony that wrapped around the circle, on the first floor was a white rug with a long couch and a table. On the right was a double side full body mirror the edge was filled with lights as did the shelfs. 

“I know, it’s great isn’t it?” He asked and Jungkook nodded a bit looking back to the book shelf. 

“Those books, what are they?” He wondered. 

“You like reading?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Everything, I have about 2,000; wait not 1,927 the rest of my journals. I like writing about my life and about the people I meet so I never forget them- You don’t care about things like that-” 

“No one knows you, not really and yet you write everything down and keep it all in your closet. Aren’t you worried that you’ll get robbed?” He asked and Jimin smiled a bit. 

“More than half of them have dead wards, I’m not worried but that’s cute, that you are. So, Berlin is cold, what color should I wear. It’s autumn, what about yellow or light blue?” He asked turning to his clothes and put the palm on his hand and signed. 

“Tae would say both.” Jungkook wondered and he hummed. 

“Maybe blue jeans and my wonderful golden loose lace long shirt. Where is it?” He wondered like he was talking to himself. 

“Just use your magic to find it.” 

“I could.” 

“Do you not like using your magic?” He asked making Jimin turn to him. 

“What makes you think I don’t?” 

“You walk around, you haven’t use it for everything like other warlocks do.” He answered with a shrug. 

“You’re very observant.” He said slowly turning his back to him and gasped as he found the shirt he was looking for. Jungkook tilted his head as he picked two other clothes before grabbing two black pants and one blue with two different shoes. 

“Why don’t you?” Jungkook tried again but Jimin actually ignored him as he moved his hand and a suitcase came down from the top of the second level. 

“I do, as you can see.” 

“Come on Jimin-” 

“Now seriously you want to know something about me.” He said fast and Jungkook looked away before over at him seeing he was folding his clothes in the small suitcase. 

“You need some night clothes; I don’t think you will want to wear those to sleep.” Jungkook mumbled making Jimin just snapped his fingers and a set of clothes appeared in his hands and he put them in a suitcase as well. 

“You want me to trust you, you need to prove to me that I can-” 

“Oh, so pushing me with a knife against my neck is bonding to you?” Jimin wondered and Jungkook rolled his head. 

“Actually, it’s how I met Tae, he sunk up on me as a prank by one of his friends. He was 12 and I was 10, I flipped him over and put a knife to his ribs while he had one to my neck. That’s when I knew I could fight with him and we became parabatais two years later.” Jungkook explained and Jimin stood up after closing the suitcase and turned to him. 

“Really?” He asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah.” He told him and Jimin took a breath. 

“I lost my magic for a year, I had to wear these banned cuffs on my wrist as punishment by the clave about 80 years ago. Since then I do things just in case, I lose them like that again. It was a dark time.” He said and Jungkook stared at him seeing how much he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Why?” Jungkook asked using the softest tone he could. 

“I broke the law for someone and they betrayed me.” He stated. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook said making Jimin snap his head over scanning his face before smiling gently. 

“Maybe you’re not bad after all.” He said and Jungkook rolled his eyes cracking a half smirk adjusting his fingers on the handler on his dagger. 

“Maybe you’re not either.” He said quietly before feeling Tae close by and looked around for a clock. 

“Tae’s close. What time is it?” He asked and Jimin closed his eyes for a second before opening them. 

“It’s been an hour, so go met him.” He said and Jungkook nodded scanning him over and looked around, maybe he won’t do anything wrong for 10 minutes. So, he turned walking out and to the front door and opened it seeing Tae with a suitcase. 

“I brought us each three sets of clothes and two weapons. This place is a dream.” He said walking right on in and Jungkook shook his head with a smirk, this was Tae’s dream place to live. 

“Hobi was mad when I told him. Said this was supposed to be just your mission but he said he wouldn't tell Joon so that’s good.” He said setting the suitcase down at the door and did a whole 360. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“You okay?” Tae asked and Jungkook crossed his arms. 

“I don’t know. What do you think of him?” He wondered. 

“He‘s a warlock.” Tae stated and Jungkook nodded. 

“Do you trust him? You’re better at knowing who to trust then I am.” 

“Are you saying if I think he’s evil and behind everything that you haven’t told me yet?” He asked with a smirk and Jungkook just stared at him making him sign walking up to him. 

“I don’t know, he seems nice but bad downworlders can act nice. I think he’s got other problems then what your mission is, I think he knows things but isn’t behind them. I mean he’s going to save a little warlock girl from something, we should question her though... Maybe she knows something.” Tae explained and Jungkook nodded. 

“He had demons attack, a lot of them at his parties and such, Joon and Hobi thinks he’s messing with a high demon or something. I don’t know, they didn’t give me much to work with.” He told him quietly and Tae nodded. 

“Do you think he’s a target?” 

“Yes, no?.. I don’t know.” 

“We’ll figure it out now it’s both of us.” 

“Yeah. He’s in his closet, don’t freak out.” 

“Why would I freak out.” Tae asked and Jungkook smirked nodding his head to follow him and brought him to the closet and Tae gasped as loudly Jungkook just laughed as Jimin smiled. 

“Holy shit. You’re living my dream. My actual dream!” He said rushing to the clothes and Jimin let him before looking to Jungkook; he didn’t understand why he was looking at him differently all of a sudden. Maybe he heard them talk. He didn’t know if that was bad or not but Jimin looked back to Tae and they started talking about clothes for a full 15 minutes. Then Jimin said they needed to go the roof where his jet was waiting, Tae seemed very excited. 

Once in the jet, which was beautiful and very expensive, Tae quickly sat on the window seat to the right in the big white chair and sighed happily as Jimin went to talk to the pilots. Jungkook put the suitcases under the seats as there was room and none above them. He sat down on the left diagonal from Tae but faced his chair to him watching him quickly fell asleep. 

“He sleeps fast.” Jimin said coming back and sat across from him and he hummed. 

“He likes the rocking feeling.” He told him before getting up and grabbed a blanket putting it on his Parabatai then sat back down seeing Jimin was watching him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, you just really care about him. I know parabatais care about each other but I don’t know… Guess I’ve never seen it up close before.” He pointed out and Jungkook just nodded as they began taking off into the sky. 

“Even hunters don’t understand the bond, a lot of them don’t need a partner.” Jungkook told him. 

“You tell each other everything?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that an easy thing to do?” He wondered and Jungkook looked over at him seeing he was looking down at his hands. The hunter noticed a birthmark on his hand in the same as his own; which was quite surprising; downworlders don’t have birthmarks as they aren’t good… 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“To be that close to someone, is it easy?” He asked. 

“You never been close to someone?” 

“Warlocks don’t like being close, they been alive too long and seen too much death.” 

“So have we. Sometimes even when you lose people you care about, it makes you need to be around people more.” Jungkook told him and Jimin just hummed before turning to the window and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t kill me in my sleep.” He mumbled and Jungkook smirked a bit but his tone sounded serious. 

“Don’t worry I’ll watch over you.” He said and immediately regretted it but seeing the warlock smile softly maybe he didn’t mind saying it after all. What the hell was he thinking? He shook his head slightly and turned the chair to grab their suitcase and grabbed the history book of runes and began studying to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here was chapter four and honestly I had a lot of fun writing this because Jimin and Jungkook are just so like weird, that's what my beautiful editor Gem said and she's right because they can't tell if they trust each other or not. I really like where it's going and hope you all do it. Please leave your thoughts and what you think will happen at the party hehehe. Love you!


	5. Chapter five

“Wake up.” Tae’s voice said making Jungkook open his eyes and saw him smiling at him. 

“Don’t smile like that, it freaks me out.” 

“We landed and Jimin has gone missing.” He said and Jungkook shot up alerted and looked around. 

“How could you possibly let him leave your-” Suddenly, he began hearing giggling coming from behind the chair and Jimin stood up and Tae started laughing. 

“Told you, he’ll be pissed.” Tae said and Jungkook looked between them. 

“Seriously? Tae, an hour and you turn against me.” 

“I like seeing you pissed.” Tae said. 

“It’s funny. I saw it, I saw though the chair.” Jimin said as Tae turned to him. 

“What how?” Tae wondered and Jungkook narrowed his eyes. 

“What the hell happened? I’m never sleeping again. Look at two you acting like your friends.” He said skeptical and it made Jimin signed heavy. 

“We’re stuck in the air for the past 30 minutes because of traffic and permission to land, so we got talking but don’t you worry Jeon I won’t trust your kind if ten demons were trying to kill me.” He hissed turning around and went into the pilot cabin slamming the door shut. Tae crossed his arms looking to Jungkook as he sat back down in the seat. 

“What the hell guk?” He asked. 

“What? Am I wrong?” He wondered. 

“I don’t know but he seems good.” 

“Tae come on.” 

“Look, I need to get use to being around downworlders because of my mission Monday. I need to not think they’re all so bad.” He explained and Guk signed. 

“I can’t think like that.” 

“I know.” 

“But he’s flying half way across the world for someone he doesn’t know-“ 

“Warlocks stay together. It makes sense.” 

“Why can’t you just admit he’s not terrible?” Tae asked and before he opened his mouth to fight the pilot door opened and Jimin walked out. 

“Sit down. We’re landing.” He said quickly with an attitude; Tae did so and Jimin sat in chair across from Jungkook before turning it completely around to not look at him. Guk rolled his eyes at the warlocks childish ways but the way Tae was acting he choose not to make a remark. Once they landed, Guk got up first to get the bags and Jimin’s suitcase. 

“Don’t leave the plane until I come back.” Jimin said low. 

“Why?” Tae asked. 

“Werewolf’s don’t like surprises. They probably already smell you just let me take care of it.” He said annoyed. 

“You sure?” Tae asked what Guk was thinking but Jimin just nodded and walked off. 

“Shit.” Tae mumbled facing Guk. 

“It’s fine.” 

“We don’t attack unless they come at us.” Jungkook quickly added and Tae nodded grabbing his dagger as Guk kept his finger on the zipper of his bag that Tae put the swords in. After two minutes Jimin came back in and looked at them with almost pity eyes. 

“They want to talk to you, please don’t make me banned from Berlin.” He told them and the two parabatais looked at each other. 

“Tell them we’re coming out with our weapons and won’t attack unless they do.” Jungkook said and Tae nodded while Jimin just signed turning back to walked outside. 

They went to the door as Jimin took two steps up before stopping and Guk handed him his suitcase and the warlock took it without a look or word. He walked down and behind the five big man who smelled like dogs proving they were werewolf’s just in their human from. Upon seeing the hunters Guk heard growls come amounts the small crowd making Tae take out his sword first and Jungkook following quickly after. 

“Benny, down.” The one in the back said making the other four apart away letting their alpha though. He had a buzz cut and a strong account, he walked forward and looked at them. 

“My name is Landon. I didn’t get any news we would be having extra guests on our lands.” He stated and Guk lowered his sword, Tae did the same. 

“It was short notice; we didn’t intend to disrespect your agreement with the Clave.” Jungkook told him because he studied the laws the Clave had here on the plane, with this Landon gave a smile. 

“Why are you here?” He asked putting his hand in from on him together, Guk looked to Jimin who was standing behind him and his eyes stayed focused on his. It took a second but he realized the Warlock didn’t tell him why he was truly here which means they didn’t know about the demons or Rachel. 

“My name is Jungkook and this is my parabatai Tae. We have been assigned to Park Jimin for personal reasons.” He said. 

“Which are?” 

“Ask the Clave.” 

“I’m asking you because I don’t want any trouble on my lands.” 

“He’s being targeted.” Tae said and Jungkook looked over at him with widen eyes. How could he just say that out loud? 

“Excuse me?” Landon asked clearly concerned. 

“A rogue shadowhunter has been trying to kidnapped him for about a week now but the Clave doesn’t want others to worry as it’s a personal reason for this rogue to be looking for him. We are only here to bring the rouge in if he shows up at Park’s party. I’m the designer and Jungkook is the guard. I mean look at him, he can’t stay undercover more than two minutes.” Tae explained calmly and even got some wolves to laugh, Tae had a way with anyone and anything. 

“Is this true Jimin?” Landon asked looking back at the Warlock. 

“Unfortunately, I’m quite embarrassed but you know my history with the Clave... I need to listen to their orders.” Jimin said and Landon hummed nodding along. 

“Very well, but if you come to any troubles here... You are on your own. Wolves, let’s go.” He told them before nodding to the woods and the men turned to wolfs within seconds before running off into the trees, leaving them. 

“Where did you come up with that?” Jungkook asked Tae as they walked down the stairs with their bags. 

“It’s my cover story, I was testing it out. I mean it’s not completely but close.” He said like it was nothing, but it made Guk let out a laugh. 

“Smart.” Jimin said. 

“I’m great under pressure.” 

“He isn’t.” Jimin mumbled looking at Jungkook before turning around and began walking along the plane run away. 

“He’s got a point.” 

“Thank you, Tae, truly.” Jungkook said rolling his eye as they followed behind them. 

“Hey, why aren’t you opening a portal?” He asked making Jimin stop and rolled his suitcase to the side before looking towards the airplane. 

“Because I can’t Jeon. Our ride will be here soon.” He answered like he was bored. 

“Say you’re sorry to him.” Tae suddenly hissed low at him. 

“What? No. I did nothing.” 

“You don’t trust him maybe if you explained-” 

“No.” 

“Do something, I can’t handle this much tension for the next day much less hour. Be a man.” 

“You’re annoying.” 

“You’re annoying.” He repeated and Jungkook just rolled his eyes looking over at Jimin who was still like a statue staring at the airport and watched a plane take off. He rolled his eyes before making his way over to him, adjusting his bag as he stood next to him; leaving two feet between them. 

“So...” Jungkook started but couldn’t get nothing as out making he look up at the sky; it was pretty and clear out. 

“So?” Jimin repeated low, annoyed. 

“I understand why you’re upset-” 

“Angry.” Jimin corrected and Jungkook took a breath. 

“Angry, about what I said but it’s the truth. You were acting like friends which you’re not. Our kinds, don’t get along, never have, never will. Somehow, someway we always betray each other and Tae is easy to know... He makes everything seem okay, I’m not like that. I don’t give false hope or play nice because I’m bored. Me and him, we’re opposites which is why we are bonded; it’s good like that.” He explained and heard nothing coming from the Warlock. 

“It wasn’t what you said; it was how you said it. Like you were mocking us; me for laughing and having fun. Maybe you were mad at Tae for laughing too... It just was how you said friends that made me mad, because I know I can’t have friends. My friends are only my friends because I help them not because I’m funny or a good listener... It’s always because they need something from me and Tae talked to me like he wanted to be a friend.” Jimin told him and it made Jungkook look over at him seeing he was staring at the building still. 

“I didn’t think of it like that. Maybe I was jealous.” He said wanting Jimin to feel better; he didn’t understand why maybe because he understood everyone wanting something from him. Tae is the only one who wants Jungkook to simply be himself and be happy. 

“Jealous?” The Warlock repeated and Jungkook noticed his brows narrow down; like he was confused. 

“Tae has a way of making people be comfortable and you made him laugh and I felt like he had a louder laugh with you than me.” He admitted which he didn’t know why he told him that but he couldn’t take it back. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so serious all of the time; he’ll laugh with you.” He said and Jungkook hummed. 

“Our ride is here.” Jimin said nodding ahead making Jungkook look forward and indeed saw a car driving on the plane road to them. Once the car stop, a guy with light blue hair opened the door and picked over the roof looking at them. 

“Hey, Jimin.” He said with a smile. 

“You’re late, Jun.” Jimin told him walking to the back and opened the truck. 

“I lost my watch.” Jun said looking at Jungkook and Tae. 

“You brought shandowhunters, wonderful.” He added rolling his eyes before getting in the car and Tae began walking to the truck and Jungkook followed him. Jimin used magic to lift his suitcase into the car. 

“I got it, just get in.” Jungkook told Tae. 

“Alright, I call the front seat.” He said before going to the passenger's door and got in. He put his bag in before seeing Jimin leaning against the car staring at him, he just put Tae’s in without a word. 

“By the way, we were talking about you. He might be older but he learns a lot from you and admires you a lot.” Jimin said making the hunter pause and look over at him before grabbing the top of the truck door to close it, Jimin saw and stepped off the car and Jungkook slammed it shut. 

“Thanks.” Guk said not wanting to talk to the Warlock anymore; he was just too easy to talk to; it made things confusing. 

“Also, Jun is fun so don’t take his joking too seriously.” 

“Great.” He said and Jimin scanned his face before rolling his eyes turning away and got into the car, and Guk did the same. 

“So, are you going to tell me what business you got yourself into with the Clave?” Jun wondered as he started driving and he was also a Warlock. 

“No, they’re just here for the party. Aren’t you going to do that thing, now?” Jimin wondered. 

“What thing?” Jungkook asked not wanting any surprising but Jun just turned and smiled at him. 

“What’s your name hunter?” He wondered. 

“Jungkook.” He answered. 

“Well, Jungkook; you and Tae better hold your breath or you’ll pass out.” He said winking at the hunters; however, before Jungkook could do that or ask why, everything was spinning. What the hell just happened? He grabbed his stele before his head dropped back against the seat and he went to open the door and saw the road of the airport was gone. Instead, it was a building. His vision went blurry and everything hurt, from his head to his toes and he had a great pain tolerance while Tae didn’t. 

“What the hell?” He hissed. 

“Told you.” Jun said. 

“He’s a teleporter, he likes making people dizzy. I did warn you.” Jimin said really close to him. 

“Tae?” He asked worrying about him; he was probably in worse pain than he was. 

“Guk.” Tae mumbled. He didn’t like it not being able to move to help his parabatai, then there was a hand over his that the stele was. 

“I’m not taking it; I’m helping you bring it to your healing rune. Where is it?” Jimin asked. 

“My arm, right.” He hissed feeling the pain in his head making him close his eyes; then felt Jimin move closer and lifted his hand to his arm activating his rune. Within second the pain was gone and he could move; he opened his eyes seeing the Warlock was too close for comfort. Their eyes met and Jimin looked nervous that he would be mad again and a part of him was but his eyes were pretty. 

“Move.” He said low and Jimin went back into his seat as Jungkook got out and quickly opened the door to Tae’s seat. He lifted his shirt on the right side to activated his rune; healing him and heard a relief sign. 

“Next time, tell us the truth. He’s my damn parabatai and if something went wrong and he got hurt; I would kill you.” He said looking over at Jun who eyes were widen at his statement and threat with a promise all in one. 

“I’m fine.” Tae said putting his hand on Guk’s making him look at him again. 

“It was funny.” Jun mumbled. 

“For you sure. Why don’t I show you what’s it’s like to not move and feel like you’re going to throw up with a pain of a thousand knife going through-” 

“Jungkook, stop.” Tae ordered grabbing into his chin making him look at him. 

“No more pain, feel? No pain. It worse of us; if we both experience the same pain it makes it ten times worse.” Tae explained looking from Jungkook to the Warlocks. 

“I didn’t know.” Jun said. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, right?” Tae asked looking back to Jungkook who just nodding, now feeling that Tae wasn’t in any pain meaning he wasn’t in any pain. 

“Let me go in start, so no one knows to mess with you two.” Jun said after clearing his throat and got out the car walking into the building as Jimin steppes our of the car. Jungkook put his hand on Tae’s cheek before going to the back to grab their bags while feeling the dizziness. It made him put his hand on the back window and take a breath before seeing Jimin come around. 

“I can help-” 

“Don’t-” 

“I didn’t know it would affect you guys like that. Don’t be mad at me. I really didn’t know.” He told him putting his bag on his arm with Tae’s on his shoulder; Jungkook let his head rest against the window staring at him. 

“Thank you... For not taking my stele.” He mumbled and Jimin gave a small smile. 

“What use is it to me?” He said walking pass him and to Tae giving him his bag. When the dizziness finally completely left, they began walking up to the apartment building. On the fifth floor Jimin opened the double doors and the first thing Jungkook noticed was there was about 30 warlocks and vampires in the huge open room with about four long couches up against the back wall with windows. The floor was wood and already had glitter and confetti of every color and warlocks setting up some lights with their magic. Also, the outfits, Jungkook couldn’t describe them even if he tried or even like fashion while Tae seemed impressed by everything. 

“Jimin!” A lady cheered rushing up to him and kissed him on the lips making Jungkook look away because he felt uncomfortable. 

“Hey, Fabia.” Jimin said after they pulled away. 

“We’re setting up the lights, we just need your special touch and a few more guest before the party can really start. Also, Jun made a rule and I know how you feel about rules but it’s about your followers.” She said as she fixed his jacket while giving the hunters a fearful look. 

“What rule, hun?” Jimin asked. 

“No talking to them or having fun with them. Who would want to anyway?” She wondered with a fake giggle and Jungkook rolled his eyes before nodding towards the kitchen at Tae. 

“They aren’t fun people; I’ll give you that.” Jimin said as more and more downworlders began crowding him. He seemed to not mind as Jungkook felt claustrophobic so he and Tae moved into the kitchen to gear up. They placed their bags under the sink because no one would never look there for weapons but Tae draw a block rune on it just in case. 

“So, you’re the hunters.” A different female said making the two turn around seeing a lady in a classy black dress. 

“I’m Nayeon, a good friend of Jimin’s. So, which one of you are protecting him? Yes, I know the truth.” She said. 

“Why you want to know?” Jungkook asked and she smirk looking him down and up. 

“I have one simple test. No one will get hurt, I just want to see if good you pay attention and actually care about Jimin because lots of people use him. If you fail, I’ll go to the Clave and make someone else guard him and you’ll be known as a failure.” She explained like she had the power to do so, the scary part was she wasn’t lying; Guk looked to Tae. 

“Why you looking at me?” He asked low and Guk looked back to her. 

“What kind of test?” He wondered and she smirked. 

“Come.” She simply said turning walking back into the party room. However, when the two entered the room looked almost completely different, there were beautiful lights floating in the air and it just felt different. 

“Our friend, Jeonghan has the ability to change into anyone, he’s a shapeshifter. If you can tell which one is the real Jimin, you’ll be expected to associate with him.” She explained as two Jimin’s appeared before him in black tight pants and a burgundy shirt that had three bottoms undone with a dark blue jacket. Both of their hairs were styled up and showed off their foreheads; with a perfect face of make-up. 

“Can you tell which one I am?” The one on the right said. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this.” The one on the left said; that had to be the real Jimin but the one on the right kept looking at him the way Jimin did in the car. They looked completely the same; he couldn’t tell the difference and really didn’t want to lose. He narrowed his eyes before walking up to them and they both straighten their backs at once. 

Jungkook really didn’t know Jimin that well, not like his warlock friends did; hell; all he knew was they shared the same birthmark. He paused at the thought, before his eyes went down to their hands and they looked a bit different. 

“Lift your hands.” He said and they looked to each other before doing so. He took the right one's hand first looking it over and it felt bigger than Jimin’s and he didn’t have the mark anywhere. So, he moved to the one on the left; he scanned his face and eyes as he did the same wondering what he was doing. Jungkook grabbed his hand; feeling the weight difference between the two before checking for the mark and saw it. He met his eyes again and look back and front at them; he saw the small differences; it made him proud so he took a step to the left Jimin and smirked. 

“Did I win?” He asked and Jimin’s eyes widen in shook. 

“Damn, no one never checks his hands.” The one on the right; Jeonghan pointed out before transforming back to himself, which was hot. 

“My warlock marks are my hands; Jeonghan can’t copy our marks.” Jimin said in awe making him met his eyes again; they had stars in them suddenly. 

“That so?” He wondered and Nayeon put her arm around Jungkook’s. 

“Good job.” She said in his ear but he couldn’t stop looking at Jimin; it was like the warlock was looking at him for the first time... He realized he liked seeing the old half demon get surprised and noticed he had deep eyes; he has seen a lot and never gets impressed. However, he was with Jungkook and that made the hunger feel good... Really good, almost too good. 

“Let’s party!” Jimin suddenly shouted and the music began playing and everyone began moving. Jungkook got out of Nayeon’s hold and moved back off the dance floor but kept his eyes on Jimin. But; he had his head tilted upwards dancing with his so-called friends and Jungkook just crossed his arms watching him with Tae next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do we like this chapter? I pretty much wrote it all in one night but it really came out exactly how I wanted it. I’m really proud of it and hope y’all enjoy it. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments, anyway see you next Sunday! Have a good week and stay healthy, love you.


	6. Chapter Six

Jungkook has been leaning against the wall watching Jimin with all his warlock friends for the past 20 minutes; which was boring. He’s been to parties before but he never really enjoyed it like Jimin seemed like he was; however, it could be all a lie; part of the cover. Tae was talking with a warlock guy with bright golden ears and a pretty smile. Jungkook let his parabatai have some fun but he would make sure it didn’t get carry away. 

As for Jimin, he was really enjoying himself, almost like he forgot why they were here but Jungkook knew better because when their eyes met; the warlock smirked. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the expression before feeling a hand on his arm making him snap his head over with his weapon ready but paused as it was a beautiful girl. 

“Sorry, was I not allow to touch?” She asked with a sweet voice and looked like some goddess. 

“It’s fine.” He said and she nodded. 

“Names, SinYu.” She told him. 

“Okay.” 

“You’re really pretty.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What do you think of Jimin?” She wondered and somehow, he felt himself walking but he knew he wasn’t or he felt like he wasn’t. 

“What do you think of him?” 

“He’s reliable and loyal; does everything for his kind.” 

“Sounds familiar.” Jungkook mumbled as she smiled leaning closer to him. 

“Sounds like you, don’t it?” She asked making him blinked because she shouldn’t know that; then he shook his head getting out of whatever spell she put on him. With one look around they were in the kitchen this time he put his dagger and rushed it to her throat. 

“What did you do to me?” He hissed making her eyes widen before her jaw began shaking. 

“How did you break my spell so quickly?” She mumbled. 

“What spell?” 

“A charm, to get you in here. Jimin said-” 

“Jimin?” Jungkook repeated low before realizing what has happen. The damn warlock tired and succeed for only a minute to get him out of the room, so he couldn’t see him leaving. He made an angry face at the young warlock pushing her deeper into the wall that he had her up against. He stepped back before rushing back into the living and towards Tae after he didn’t see Jimin in the middle of the crowd, dancing. 

“Tae? Where’s Jimin?” He asked annoyed and frustrated making Tae looked at him then around the room. 

“There.” He said pointing to the area for the drinks and Jungkook looked seeing Jimin but knew better. 

“Come with me, now.” He ordered and watched Tae gave the warlock an apologetic look before following him. 

“Your dagger is out.” Tae reminded Jungkook but he didn’t care; he got tricked by Jimin to get away; he knew it. He reached the fake Jimin; Jeonghan and turned him around. 

“Yeah?” He asked in Jimin’s voice. 

“Where is he? Don’t play with me.” 

“I don’t know what you-” He stopped when Jungkook pulled his sword out feeling the angel blood go through him to help it come to live and its full length. The movement made the warlock snap back into his real from with a fearful look. 

“You have ten seconds to tell me where he went or I’m going to stab you before calling the high warlock who lives here telling him you allowed someone, who he hates on his grounds without telling him.” Jungkook said without taking a single breath. 

“That could get him-” 

“He’s going to die if you don’t tell me! He’s fighting demons alone! You fool! If you care about him at all, help me do my job.” Jungkook shouted making Jeonghan eyes widen. 

“He’s what?” Someone behind him asked; a male. 

“Track him and let me help. He’s going without back-up. Do you understand?” He said low to Jeonghan before tightening his grip on his sword as he pulled it away from his throat; taking a step back. 

“But he said-” 

“He lied. My job is to protect downworlders and the mundane from demons. I could stand here and tell you every detail over the past 10 attacks aimed for Jimin or you can locate him and help me.” He said looking around seeing the warlock didn’t know what to do before Nayeon step forward. 

“I’ll do it.” She told him. 

“We’ll do it in the kitchen, everyone keep his cover and continue to party.” She added before turning going into the kitchen and Jungkook followed her with Tae staring at him as he went with him. 

“What was that-” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” He told him and he nodded as they entered the kitchen where Nayeon was waiting for them. 

“Where you serious, about Jimin being in danger?” She asked and Jungkook nodded so she nodded before closing her eyes and lifted her hands up but kept his fingers hanging; like she was a puppet. She mumbled something in Latin that Jungkook didn’t caught as Tae was staring at him. 

“What?” He mouthed. 

“You care.” He mouthed back making Jungkook roll his eye looking back to Nayeon before her slowly started blooding before she snapped her eyes open. 

“Well?” Jungkook asked before noticing the panic in her eyes as Tae gave her a towel for her nose. 

“He’s 10 minutes away, he just entered some warehouse; I need a pen and paper.” She mumbled and Tae quickly got it for her, she closed her eyes again and began writing something down. Then there was a wing blow that entered from the other room making Jungkook look before Jeonghan rushed in blocking his way. 

“Did you call the high warlock?” He asked low. 

“No, it was me, I used a locating spell, he probably wants to know why. Here, save him and open a portal and get him home, we’ll cover for you.” Nayeon said giving Tae the paper. 

“Go out the back, we can’t open a portal, he’ll feel it and follow.” Jeonghan added and they both nodded before Jungkook went to the sink, block the rune watching it disappear; getting their bags. 

“What about his stuff?” Tae asked. 

“We’ll send it through tomorrow now go.” Nayeon told them and they both nodded before making their way out the back door which were stairs. They put their bags on and activated their heightened speed to make it quickly down the stairs. Which they got to the bottom they went out a side door and Jungkook follow Tae as he had the address in his hand. 

“Are we going to talk about what you did back there?” Tae asked as they jogged. 

“What?” 

“Come on, you get scared-” 

“I was furious Tae. He smirked at me a second that warlock charmed me. He asked her to charm me away so he could go without us. If he’s not dead, I’m going to kill him myself.” 

“Do you blame him? He’s a 300-year-old Warlock, they don’t trust anyone and you don’t want him dead you knew which one he was.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“He’s like you in some ways, you guys have a lot in common.” Tae said as they got closer to the warehouse. 

“No way.” 

“Sure Guk.” 

“What, Tae? Tell me.” He asked feeling the breeze of the cold berlin air as they jogged without losing their breath. They weren’t like vampires; they were faster but the rune made it a fair game when they fought. 

“I don’t know, I just think he’s not so bad.” 

“He tricked, lied, and made deals with demons-” 

“We know it was for Rachel, one of his own.” 

“Spit it out Tae.” 

“You would do everything to get me back, all I’m simply saying is... You and him are alike and that’s not so bad.” 

“I don’t have limits; you keep me within boundaries. If we’ll alike as you say, we’re in trouble... Look there’s the warehouse.” Jungkook said nodding ahead to the warehouse behind broken down tears and overgrown grass. 

“What’s the plan?” Tae asked as they stopped across the street from the building. 

“Smell that?” Jungkook asked after a second after noticing the change in the air. 

“Sulfur.” Tae said and Jungkook nodded and they knew it was the smell of demons so in union they took out their swords. 

“We just get it done, leave the bags here.” Jungkook told him and they dropped their bags before heading towards the building. They went to the side and saw a garage that was open just a bit, enough for them to curl underneath it. It took three steps before they heard a bang with a scream, a male scream. They ran towards it, ready to fight. Once they entered where the scream came off, Jungkook was at a loss of words. 

There was Jimin fighting with his blue magic with three demons with their heads off covered in black blood all around him. The worst part was there were seven more rushing towards him but Jungkook and Tae ran into action. The surprised look on Jimin face made his right side open so Jungkook quickly began fighting the demon. It had no face and a large mouth and moved quick but Jungkook moved right with it. 

The three of them were fighting and kicking the demons away as they fought giving the hunters more time. Hunters couldn’t fight this many demons at once, it usually takes three to take one down, but Jungkook felt Tae was holding up so he was doing the same. 

“I thought-” 

“Took me a minute to realize.” He said grunting as he kicked one with the smaller mouth away. Finally, Tae got a good shot, Jungkook felt the proud he felt when it happened. 

“Guk!” Tae screamed and Jungkook tossed Tae his sword allowing him to get the kill shot and Jimin got one down too. Then Jimin used magic to get Tae’s sword out of the dead demon and back into his hand, Tae threw it back to Jungkook just as the demon got right in his face. Jungkook angled his sword to entered right though where his ear should be and threw it towards the other one. 

Now, with only two left, Tae moved to his side and Jimin went to the end and they worked together and killed them both rather quickly. It was incredible to say the least, fighting alongside a powerful warlock, it did make fighting demons better. However, it wasn’t right, they were part demon themselves; they were made in such a disgusting way. 

“Rachel.” Jimin mumbled looking around as did Jungkook and Tae; there was so many bodies around them with that awful death demon black blood. 

“There.” Tae pointed to their left making Jungkook look over seeing a normal looking girl with curly black hair hiding behind huge boxes. Tae went first slowly walking over and se got scared. 

“It’s okay, we’re friends with Jimin. Rachel it’s safe.” Tae said kneeing down as Jungkook eyes scanned the back area making sure it was empty. However, what he found made things... complicated. It looked like a sacrificing ritual, all the burned-out candles and dry blood on the floor all in a circle. 

“Tae.” He called out and Tae peak over and saw what was on the floor before turning back to Rachel and kneed down. 

“Was that there before you were brought it or after? You can tell me, I’m great at keeping secrets.” Tae said and the little girl shook her head. 

“No? Was it during? You can speak you know.” Tae told her softly, but she only nodded. Then there was a bang, like a body drop making both the boys look to each other and Rachel cling to Tae. 

“Stay here.” Tae told her in her ear. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook mumbled before rushing to the open space and saw Jimin on the floor. 

“Jimin!” He screamed rushing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more on the short side because I wanted to end on the cliffhanger. What do you think happen to Jimin? What about how Jungkook telling the warlocks to help him? Do you think he cares about Jimin? I really want your thoughts please leave them below. I hoped you’re liking the story as far, see you next Sunday and have a good week and stay healthy.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jungkook has never in his life admit the pure panic he felt when he saw the warlock on the ground, surrounding with blood that could either be his or the demons. He only felt fear for Tae’s life and other shadowhunters but never for a downworlder. He witnessed people in his protection fell before but he panic when Jimin did, for many reasons. One, he was their ride home, two, he was powerful and the connection to everything; three he promised his friends he will be fine and lastly, deep in him, he just didn’t want him to die. 

When he got a foot away he landed on his knees and had to slide though a bit of blood to reach him before picking up his neck to check to see if he was breathing. He was, then he checked for wounds, any kind of deep cuts and there wasn’t any but he was completely knocked out and Jungkook didn’t understand why. He picked him up and brought him to where the boxes were and laid him on the clearer grounds just as Tae came back. 

“It’s empty.” He said and Jungkook nodded as he came back. 

“What happened?” He asked kneeing down to look at Jimin as Jungkook led back on his legs. 

“I don’t know.” Jungkook said and it took a minute before Tae look back to Rachel who was peaking though behind the boxes like before. 

“Hey, sweetie. Do you know what happened with Jimin? He’s not waking up and isn’t hurt.” Tae asked the young warlock in a soft tone. She nodded slowly. 

“You can tell us.” Tae reassured her once again but this time she shook her head making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

“Why not?” Jungkook asked annoyed making Rachel dunk behind the boxes again. 

“Good job.” Tae said low. 

“Please, he saved your life. If you can’t tell us what happen, can you help him somehow?” Jungkook asked again and after a few seconds Rachel’s eyes peak over the boxes and stared at him. 

“Can you help him?” Tae asked and she slowly nodded before coming back from behind the brown boxes and came over. She sat down on her legs like Jungkook was, she hesitated looking at Jimin as she hovered her small hands over his chest. Jungkook got up and kept watched and really didn’t want to see or know what the warlock was going to do to help the older one, however he was curious. 

With his hand on his weapon he looked back to the sense and Rachel’s magic wasn’t blue; it was dark pink and it was going inside Jimin. It was like she was giving him power or healing him. After a minute Jimin began to move and slowly opened his eyes and looked to Rachel and smiled. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled touching her hand and she gave a shy smile back; Jungkook walked back and bent down and rested on one knee. 

“What happened?” He asked Jimin. 

“I used up way too much magic, it drained me. I needed energy.” He mumbled as he tired sitting up but struggle a lot and no one reached to help him; not even Rachel so Jungkook did. He wrapped an arm around his back and let him lean against his leg, taking a breath. 

“Can you open a portal to get us home? We can’t go back to the party, we had Nayeon do a locating spell and the high warlock showed up-” 

“If Rachel helps, yeah.” He mumbled and Rachel nodded. 

“Do you know why she isn’t talking?” Jungkook asked low and Jimin looked over at him, before moving away from him and began to stand with shaky legs. 

“I’ll tell you when we get her back to Mazen, her holder. She’s the one reported her missing.” He said pausing before looking at Rachel. 

“Think of home, and mirror me. Okay.” He told her gently and she nodded and they put their palms together and suddenly the portal open but Jimin began to fall back. This time, Jungkook did his job, protecting him; he caught him in his arm and put his left arm around his shoulder and kept him on his feet. Without a word, Tae grabbed Rachel’s hand and they all went through the portal and entered a room. 

The parabatai’s scanned the room, and it was a bright living room with a lot of light and the sun was just coming up making the modern-day furniture look beautiful. Rachel rush out of Tae’s hand and rushed into the other room, and before either of them could run after her they heard a loud cry, Jungkook moved Jimin’s arm off him and gave him over to Tae. He got to the kitchen and saw a red head on her knees hugging Rachel and crying in her neck. Jungkook backed out of the room and turned seeing Tae helping Jimin to sit down. 

“Mazen a screamer, she’s been looking for Rachel for a week.” He mumbled as Jungkook walked over to him. 

“Why doesn’t she speak?” Tae asked. 

“When I got there, it... All I can tell you is they cut off her mark. Her mark was a beautiful blue tongue, she can never speak again.” Jimin explained just as Mazen walked into the room. 

“What?” She asked before either of the parabatai’s say anything. 

“I’m sorry, Maz, I tired.” 

“You got her back, alive-” 

“She’ll never be the same-” 

“Alive, Jimin. I begged the Clave to try and get her and they ignored it and you saved her with the help of two hunters. I don’t know how you did that but thank you. All of you, I can open a portal to take you home and Jimin; you’re welcome to stay to rest up. I need to go hug my little girl again.” She said and Jimin just nodded leaning back with a disappeared look on his face. 

“Also, clean up. You got demon blood all over my floor and couch.” She added with a smirk and Jimin rolled his eyes nodding again just as she turned and walked out. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Jungkook asked crossing his arms. 

“What?” Jimin asked and Tae gave Jungkook a warning look and he knew why; Jimin was weak and probably didn’t want to talk about it however, he need to tell them while it was fresh. 

“You hesitated; you need to tell us everything.” Jungkook said and Jimin looked forward then down. 

“I need to clean up.” 

“You can’t stand, look I should be pissed at you. I could be yelling at you; that you send a charmer to get me out of the room so you can get away but instead, I just want to know what happen.” Jungkook told him and Jimin eyes move to his. 

“It’s... It can’t be true.” He mumbled and Jungkook bent down to his eye level. 

“Jimin, what can’t be true?” He asked softly and Jimin took a breath. 

“I was part of this thing, 85 years ago.” He paused. 

“Was that why you got your magic taken away for a year?” Jungkook wondered and his eyes dropped before he nodded. 

“Okay, what happened then?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“No.” Jungkook said and he took a breath. 

“Kong Beom-boo was his name; he was my friend. We were close, he was into bad stuff and asked me for a favor and I did it without question. It was a spell and it got me into his fucked-up dream, I went to the Clave and we made a deal. I kill him and only have a year of punishment, back then I thought a year is nothing. So, I kill my friend and it was the longest year of my life...” He paused like it still affected him even though it was 80 years ago, the look on his face was like it happened yesterday. 

“Then I walk into that warehouse and there he is, with demons all around him like some god. He just smiled and disappeared like he knew I was going to be there that I was five steps behind him... Like I always was.” He added in a quieter tone and Jungkook look over at Tae who was standing in the frame of the other room. 

“He should be dead. I even made sure his magic was gone.” He whispered to himself. 

“Okay, we’ll be research about him. Do you know why he would ever want Rachel and take her mark?” Jungkook asked. 

“I don’t know, all I know about her is that she’s a child of a high demon, like me.” Jimin mumbled. 

“Okay, that’s good. We can work with all of that. Look, you stay here and try and get some sleep.” Tae told him walking back over and he just nodded but Jungkook narrow his eyes, he didn’t seem like his powerful, annoying self. He looked to Tae and nodded to give them a minute and he nodded. 

“I’ll tell Mazen to open a portal.” He said before walking off and Jungkook tilted his head at him. 

“You told me he betrayed you? How, exactly? You make it seem you betrayed him.” Jungkook asked and saw his shoulder fell. 

“He wanted me to do the spell, myself. Alone, if I did, it would kill me-” 

“What was the spell?” Jungkook asked and Jimin signed. 

“He wanted to talk to his father, but couldn’t get to Edom so he wanted me to let him in. I don’t know who his father is, he never told me. I got away and went to the Clave, made the deal. That’s it.” He said with a broken tone. 

“He wanted him to possessed you. That would kill you.” Jungkook said and he hummed. 

“You did the right thing.” Jungkook told him quietly and he looked at him. 

“How? His back and I don’t know how-” 

“Portal’s open!” Tae shouted and Jungkook scanned Jimin’s face. 

“You ever send a charmer at me again, I’ll stab you.” He said and Jimin actually let out a small smile. Jungkook wanted to do something more like touch his cheek or something to show him he would help him but that was a stupid thought. Instead, he got up and turned away him and walked into the other room where Tae was waiting next to the portal that Mazen had open. 

“Thank you for bring her home.” She told them and they nodded. 

“And tell the Clave, thanks for letting it happen.” She quickly added with a nod and even though that was a lie; they smiled and gave a nod before walking through. They appeared a block away from the institute and began moving with a small headache. 

“So, what’s the story?” 

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked. 

“I mean... I lied to them about why we were going to Berlin. I had to! They wouldn’t let us go, and who knows what would have happen. He’s the key, you know that. He ties it all back to 85 years ago.” Tae explained and Jungkook stopped to think. 

“You lied?” He asked and he nodded. 

“Okay, umm. What if you didn’t?” He asked and he looked at him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked mirroring what he said and Jungkook nodded. 

“I mean, I was supposed to lie to you, so say you didn’t know. Use the cover story, the party. I’ll take care of everything else, if they know the truth... Joon will take you off your mission and we’ll never find out if the fairies are connected. So, lie.” Jungkook told him and Tae nodded after a second. 

“Alright.” He said and they started walking again. 

“You were good with the kid. What was that about?” Jungkook wondered. 

“You care about Park. What’s that about?” Tae asked. 

“He reminders me of you.” Jungkook said and Tae laughed. 

“Sure Guk.” 

“He does, the whole plane thing. You both like jokes and everything, you both are just alike, some humor and want to save others.” He explained and Tae went silent. 

“When we were kids, we were alone and I was always scared but never you. I guess I just want to be the one who wasn’t scared.” Tae said and Jungkook chuckled as they began walking up the stairs to the institute. 

“I was terrified too, I just wanted... I don’t know wanted you to depend on me or be proud of me, whatever.” Jungkook said and Tae giggled. 

“I am.” He said as he went to open the double door but they opened first. Namjoon and Hobi was geared up and when their eyes landed on them, they looked pissed. 

“Hey, boss. How-” 

“Shut up.” Namjoon said and Jungkook smirk faded. 

“And you’re both covered in demon blood. Must have been one hell of a party.” Hobi added. 

“Can we shower first?” Jungkook mumbled. 

“You will, and be giving us the report at the same time, Jeon.” Namjoon said. 

“Just don’t look, relationships aren’t allowed, boss.” Jungkook told him trying to be funny but no one was laughing. 

“So, the showers.” Tae said and they opened the door more to let them in. 

They walked though the halls and people were staring at them, other hunters had a thousand questions in their eyes of why the only parabatais’s were cover in demon blood and a lot for a few demons. Then Mark walked by and Namjoon stopped him telling him to bring two sets of clean clothes to the showers. There were private showers in the bedrooms of course but when there was blood involved they liked to be clean and safe. 

They got to the showers and got down to their underwear and stood in the partition area and pulled the curtains for some privacy. As they use the special soap for demon blood specifically because it stain worse then human blood, they began asking questions. 

“What happened?” Namjoon asked echoed beyond the water hitting Jungkook’s face. 

“Tae doesn’t need to hear this.” Jungkook said. 

“He lied to us.” Hobi said. 

“No, I lied to him, he had my back while fighting the demons-“ 

“How many?” Namjoon interrupted. 

“10 all together.” Jungkook answered. 

“You two took down ten all on your own.” 

“Guk?” Tae mumbled. 

“Why you asking him if you can answer?” Hobi asked. 

“Because it’s his mission not mine.” Tae answered. 

“Go ahead.” Jungkook said washing his body for the second time. 

“Park Jimin took down five before we got there, we each took down two and Jimin got the the last one.” Tae explained and silence. 

“Why was the warlocks fighting alone?” Namjoon asked. 

“He sent a charmer to distract me, it was only a minute.” Jungkook told them. 

“It was really, I was talking to a warlock to practice for my mission and didn’t know about what was really happening.” Tae added. 

“You done Tae?” Hobi asked. 

“Yeah.” He said and Jungkook heard his water turn off and the curtain being pulled. Then he was alone and finished so he walked out too and Namjoon was there holding the towel for him. 

“Tell me everything.” Namjoon ordered. 

“I didn’t tell Tae about me spying on him, turns out, he made the party up as a cover to get some young warlock girl who was kidnapped by someone he killed a long time ago. He doesn’t know how his back, he seemed really surprised. I didn’t tell you the truth because I needed to gain his truth. I got it and that’s when he told me about the new information. I think he’s a target, I don’t think his working with demons, I think they’re after him.” Jungkook explained and Namjoon stared at him. 

“There’s more?” 

“Yeah but my own theory, I need to do some research on the guy to see if that’s true.” 

“And Tae?” 

“He didn’t know until it happened.” 

“You sure?” 

“Hyung-“ 

“Whatever. Write with the report and if there’s the slightest difference between yours and his, the Clave will know. I don’t care but they do.” Namjoon told him and he nodded just as he finished getting dressed. 

“So ten demons huh?” He asked then and Jungkook nodded telling him all about how he Jimin and Tae all fought together. He bragged because he wanted to impress him and he seemed impressed which made Jungkook feel good. 

In the end, their reports matched up perfectly and no one knew that Tae knew the truth the whole time. The next day he wanted to talk about the report with Tae but he already left for his mission so he went back to sleep, as he knew Jimin wasn’t up to anything as he was still resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a long, long week... I got really sick and such but I’m feeling a lot better so I wrote this chapter all in one day, that’s why it’s up kinda late. Anyway, it took me even longer to edited it, hopefully I didn’t miss anything. So, what did you think of the chapter? Please let me know below and have a good week! Stay healthy and love you!


	8. Chapter Eight

Jungkook slept in for only an hour before getting up to take a shower before heading to training where he trained for two hours alone. Without Tae, it was quiet and no one talked to him, he didn’t exactly have the best approach aura; people here were just intimidated by him because the Clave called him the best… However, along with being the best in the world of shadowhunters who were every competitive, it wasn’t easy and you don’t have many friends. 

Of course, he could walk up to the group on the other side of the room that had people his age in it and talk to them but it was pointless. They wouldn’t be real and would do anything to beat him and not have fun. He hated it but also didn’t want to change the known fact that he and Tae were the best. After training he made his way to the library to do some research on Kong Beom-boo to see if Jimins story was true. The library wasn’t his favorite place but it was helpful to know what creatures he was up against, so even if it wasn’t the most fun place it was the most useful. 

Entering the library, Jungkook looked around realizing how different it was compared to Jimin’s As he had a better setup than the institute which only had a 10 by 18 square room but was completely filled of books on all four walls from floor to ceiling. They only had a table of eight in the middle with three lamps and everything was dark wood being about 100 years ago. The room was cold too, and just didn’t have a welcoming feeling, however Jungkook walked in and let the heavy door close behind him. The books mainly were records of past missions and information on the downworlders, somewhere in this room Jimin story of what happened 85 years ago was waiting to be read. 

It took Jungkook an hour just to find the right timeframe because he didn’t know that the shelf was in order by year and 85 years ago were in the middle. It was confusing for 15 minutes until he realized, but when he got the right time, he had to find what the mission was called. Eventually, he did and pulled out Jimin’s file which was quite large, meaning he was going to be here a lot longer then he wanted. 

He skipped everything before 85 years ago in his file before he simply didn’t care, he wanted and needed to learn about Kong as that was more important. However, to his disappeared the mission detail only had pretty much what Jimin explain and that was it, nothing on Kong. He slammed the file shut, all that work and he didn’t find any new information on how Kong could possibly be alive when a powerful warlock like Jimin killed him. 

“There you are!” Tae’s voice suddenly echoed making Jungkook look over seeing his parabatai walking into the room. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Tae asked. 

“Uh, no.” Jungkook said. 

“Five pm. Have you been here all day?” He asked sitting down next to him to see what he was researching. 

“Yeah, kinda. I just need more information on the case, I found the name of it; it was called ends met… We don’t name missions like that, I don’t know the whole thing looks classified by the Clave.” Jungkook explained and Tae hummed. 

“They only do that when they don’t want the truth out or when the world was actually close to ending.” He said and Jungkook slowly nodded. 

“Kong has been erased for records and the file says exactly what Jimin said just in more detail but nothing new.” 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know. Rachel is a high demons child and we know so is Jimin, that’s the only thing we know. High demons are only capable of having one child until that child dies, I think it has to do with high demon children.” 

“Could explain why Jimin is doing targeted but we need facts to bring it to the Claves attention.” Tae reminded him. 

“How many high demons’ children are out there on record?” Jungkook asked. 

“Umm, like seven… on record.” Tae told him and Jungkook signed. 

“How was the mission?” He asked needed to get his head into something else and hopefully with giving his mind a break he can think of what to do next. 

“Oh, it was fine. I met Min Yoongi, his… He hates me like I know hunters and fairies never got along but because he can’t lie... He said like I was annoying and rude and ask too many questions and it just got on my nerves. I rather spend the day with Jimin, you’re lucky.” He said and Jungkook eyes widen at the sudden idea he got. 

“Jimin has books of his life! Tae he has what we need.” Jungkook said and Tae eyes widen realizing it too before he relaxed against the chair with a sign. 

“He won’t let us read them Guk.” 

“So I’ll just sneak in, his probably not even there.” 

“Jungkook-“ 

“I need to know, it’s my job. Look I’ll be fine and it’s not like he’ll kill me. Tae don’t worry about it.” He told him and Tae just signed. 

“There’s no way for me to even talk you out of it so whatever. You’re eating first.” He said standing up and Jungkook nodded before putting away the file and followed Tae to the dining hall. There was about ten people amount the tables eating and talking, they just got their food which was meat with rice and greens. They sat down in the middle of two groups who gave Jungkook an annoying look, but when they looked to Tae it was like they wanted to talk to him. Jungkook rolled his eyes and Tae noticed as he just shook his head with a ghost of a smirk on his face. 

“Don’t mind them and you know if you just talked to them, they will know you’re not an asshole.” Tae told him. 

“What’s the point?” 

“Don’t you want to marry?” Tae asked and Jungkook scoffed. 

“Do you?” 

“I don’t know, maybe. The clave might order us to marry, we’re of age now.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know I don’t care about stuff like that. I just want to fight demons. Besides I don’t need friends; I have you and Hobi and Namjoon.” 

“One is your boss and one is you captain.” Tae told him making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

“I don’t care about friends Tae, but go ahead.” Jungkook said and Tae just signed just as some people came over and began talking with Tae. Jungkook just signed as he ate and didn’t say a word. Afterwards, they went to their rooms to sleep but Jungkook couldn’t, his mind was on his mission. Instead, he sat up in his bed and thought about what exactly would happen if he did go to Jimin’s and try to find out what happen during ends met and maybe he knew other high demon children... Jungkook assumes that those children are in danger and are the targets but he needed more facts. 

He got up; got dress and grabbed his stele and dagger before sneaking out of the institute like some grounded teenager. As he walked the quiet streets to Jimin’s place, he enjoyed the sounded of mundane life, sometimes he envied them. Full, naïve humans who are scared of silly lost spirits and don’t believe in anything, but it was better that way. Humans panicked, they overreact over the smallest sound and movement, and if they did get a glimpse of the shadow world it changes them and they suddenly want to know everything. They want to control everything and change how things are done; in the end he didn’t want to be like them but still like to walk alongside them. 

When he got there, he decided to not knock on the front door, as he was breaking in. He activated his high jumping rune before walking around towards his balcony and jumped up. He landed perfectly on the balcony, checking he door realizing it was lock; making him roll his eyes because it was old fashion lock, and didn’t even have an alarm. He took out a pin that was connected to his outfit because you never know when you will need one. He kneed down and pick the lock, it didn’t take any longer than a good 15 seconds later he heard the clicked and smirked. 

He walked in slowly looking around seeing the place was quiet and empty, he could hear nothing not even the sounds of someone sleeping. He closed the door slowly and quietly before going straight towards Jimin’s closet where the library was, he used his stele to tick the wall to think it was magic and it opened. He moved up the ladder and began scanning the shelfs seeing they were in order by year, which was crazy because some had ten different books within the same year. 

When he found the year he was looking for, he took it out but before he could even open it, his body went stiff; cramping him up. He dropped the book and suddenly got turned around with a pressure against his neck but he didn’t feel fingers or claws, it was magic. Did Jimin put spells on his books? He got pushed up against the bookshelf unable to move before seeing Jimin walk into view with his hand raised. He had walked from the right where he forgot to check as he came up the left ladder that was closest to the door. 

“Jimin.” He mumbled and Jimin just had a pissed and angry look on his face as he used his magic to put his further into the wall. 

“So what? The Clave wants my books and made you come watch me and the moment I show the tiniest big of weakness-” 

“No!” Jungkook shouted and Jimin narrowed his eyes. 

“You really think I’ll believe you-” 

“I need more facts about Kong, the records blacked out everything and said what you said. Just let me explain.” He said trying to move but it only made it worse. 

“That’s what happened.” 

“I understand but damn it, I have a theory and just need more before I tell anyone about it. I don’t want to look stupid or be wrong. Jimin I’m serious, they don’t know about your books. I read your file; they know nothing.” He told him and Jimin stared at him. 

“What theory?” He asked. 

“Jimin-” 

“What damn theory?” He hissed. 

“Okay, let me go.” 

“No.” He said and Jungkook signed leaning his head back against the books. 

“I think Kong wants all the high demons’ children for something, he wanted you and clearer still does and took Rachels’ mark. He sent ten demons to fight you not kill you there’s a reason for that... There’s only seven we know of but I think they and you are in danger for whatever he was trying to do before. I thought you wrote more and maybe know the victims that died because we don’t know if their children of the high lords or not...” Jungkook explained and Jimin just scared at him. 

“You think they’re in danger?” Jimin asked. 

“Why take a high demon child when there’s others? How would someone who is supposed to be dead even know that? What was his plan before he died?” 

“Enough, you know nothing.” He hissed and Jungkook scanned his face. 

“You know, don’t you?” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin dropped his magic and Jungkook fell to the floor on his knees. 

“Go home, Jeon.” He said walking back to the right where he came from and Jungkook quickly got to his feet, feeling full control over his body again. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Jungkook told him walking after him. 

“You broke in, I can call the Clave and they can punish you for doing just that so go home.” Jimin said and Jungkook noticed he walked more on his left showing he was still weak. 

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to tell me as it hurts you so I just-” 

“Don’t.” Jimin hissed turning back to him standing inches away and he showed how his nose was just to Jungkook’s lips. 

“Don’t act like you broke in to make me not relive it.” He said low and Jungkook looked down. 

“Part of me did... I don’t know... It’s weird it’s like easer to talk with you then my own peers. Just help me because I think I’m right and how you’re acting makes me think I’m right.” He told him quietly and partly he didn’t know why he did while the other part said it was a lie just to get him to tell him what he needed to know. 

“You right, high demons’ children have been being targeted for the past few months but I never figured out why.” Jimin admitted and Jungkook looked up at him. 

“I have all the Clave’s records-” 

“They know nothing.” Jimin said cutting him before spinning away and began walking before sitting in a beautiful comfortable chair. 

“I can help.” Jungkook said and Jimin just leaned back staring at the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know there isn’t much action in this chapter but it still is just as important so please be patient and I’m so excited for Halloween. I have many ideas I can’t wait to write and show you! I really want to know your thoughts on everything that has happened, I’m curious. Anyway, I hope you have a great week and I’ll upload next Sunday so see you then!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different; it’s journal entries mostly so there isn’t much Dialogue, I never wrote quite like this before so I hope you like it..

The warlock stared at Jungkook for quite a long time, trying to figure him out and his eyes; his gaze made Jungkook uncomfortable. His hand rested on his stele in his back pocket as his eyes looked to the floor and waited. 

“How can you help me?” Jimin asked making Jungkook look though his lashers at him. 

“You need someone who can fight demons-” 

“I do very well on my own.” Jimin interrupted him and Jungkook raised his chin up looking fully at him. 

“Maybe but you need a hunter, like it or not... If I can figure it all out someone else can, someone who hates your kind-” 

“Like you have said many times, and proved to mean what you say.” Jimin said standing up again fixing his robe before walking the three steps to Jungkook. 

“I want to protect mundanes’ and if your old dead not dead friend is up to something and you’re a key to it then to protect them I have to protect you.” He said and Jimin narrowed his brows at his words before scanning his face. 

“How can I trust you?” He asked with a tone that Jungkook didn’t like, as it was soft practically a whisper of worry and uncertainly. 

“You don’t have to. It’s not about loyalty this is about saving people, and it will be easier if we work together.” He explained and Jimin hummed. 

“At least your honest.” He said before walking past him and all the way around the room and Jungkook followed him as he stopped turning to the bookshelf with a sign. 

“1934 was the year it all started. My books don’t leave this room or they will turn to dust. You can write notes, that’s it, these two books are everything because after 1936 I never wrote anything about it again. I will find out the names of the other high demon children.” Jimin said tapping slightly on the books before turning to him. 

“These are dark times, I learned a lot when my magic got taken away, you will understand more when you finish. Don’t talk about the useless, pity, weak being you read here as it was not me, do you understand?” He asked and Jungkook quickly nodded and Jimin gave a soft nod before facing the balcony, rising his finger and suddenly there was a table on the first floor. 

“Treat my books well.” He mumbled before walking back to the chair and sat down closing his eyes. Jungkook took a deep breath before taking out the first journal and went downstairs and sat at the table. He took out his phone and opened notes before he looked at the old journal again. It was wrapped around closed by a black leather thick lace and some of the pages were sticking out while others were cut and edged making it look even older. He unwrapped the sting and began reading. 

January 1, 1934 

The new year has begun and I am thankful. The world is changing and witnessing it was quite interesting. Planes are beginning to be created, while money has affect the mundanes is heartbreaking. However, it makes them vulnerable and so easily fooled by my kind. My friends are making them look like fools spending money they don’t have but it’s not my place to tell them to stop. I keep to myself but still, it’s bothersome to see how low times can be for everyone. I just arrived back from America; the new hope people like to call it. Warlocks are going there more and more thinking the Clave hasn’t settled there yet. With this, they are wrong, the Clave is everywhere and watching us like hawks. 

There has been much death and some of my friends believe there will be more; so much more. They tell us to stay out of Europe until 1945, they smell death closing in and that’s it’s not safe for anyone or anything. That’s why so many have gone to America, however I like Seoul, I know Seoul, so I am back. I can’t wait for the parties and gathering I have planned. 

Jungkook scanned the next few pages seeing he wirte much of parties and things he’s doing for fun for about three months which took 10 minutes to read until something interesting came up. 

May 10, 1934 

Today I saw an old friend of mine, Kong Beom-Boo; whom I haven’t seen in about 30 years. He send me a fire message; how typical of him. My human lover; Vincent didn’t expect such magic as I haven’t showed it to him yet. He’s awake of the shadow world but leaves it alone. Anyway, Boo wants to meet but our last meal didn’t quite go well. My old friend has grow obsessed with the underworld while it’s something I want to stay far away from. That’s when our path separated but he has been there for me and a good friend so I agreed. I see him in two days and I am hesitant because of it, not knowing what he wants or if he’s gotten worse or if his my old friend once again. Time will tell. 

May 13, 1934 

The meeting with Boo wasn’t what I expected it to be, he mostly wanted to know how I was doing. If I had a lover? If I continue doing dark magic? I haven’t even thought of dark magic in years; we wanted to have fun and expand our magic but the feeling the darkness gave me… It wasn’t something I wish to bring into this old soul of mine. I answered his answers honestly and his reaction made me feel terrible. He missed me and the bond we used to share, I am worried by what he means by that as we were never together. Maybe it’s how I understood him and supported him, I don’t know. As for my lover, he has grown distant this last few days because of magic… I fear he will leave me just like all the others… 

Jungkook stopped reading for a minute, leaning back into his chair before looking up towards the chair where Jimin was sleeping on. He saw it all from the beginning, he witnessed his friend go dark… He signed shaking his head before continued reading. The next month his entries got shorter and shorter; not even taking up a page. 

June 21, 1934 

Vincent has left to America today, we are over. I knew it was coming but he truly tired but just couldn’t take what I am. I wish him well, my friends have gathered around me for a drink or ten to celebrate not dealing with a human anymore. I had a wonderful night with a pretty fae… However, waking up alone which it’s usually I who leave was awaking and made me feel sad. But Boo send me a message again and a small smile appeared on my face, I missed him. He always seems to know when I’m sad and need someone to be around. I’m getting ready to leave now and can’t wait to see how he is. 

June 22, 1934 

Things weren’t like how I thought they were. Boo looked different, his magic felt different. He was asking weird questions about my father whom he knows to never ask about. I’m not sure how to get my friend back now, he’s dark more darker then I have ever felt. I have planned to go to South America for some time just to relax and try to have a good time and forget the darkness I felt around Boo. Hopefully, his lover Seokie can help more then I can as we talked and he only said Boo just wanted to talk to his father; the second highest demon lord in Edom; Lord Bazixon who had a bad past of possession and others things. Now, his not as bad as my father… Anyway, I’m off to a vacation… 

Jungkook stopped reading and lead back against the chair again, he could already tell how sad the warlock was getting. He really didn’t want to talk about his father either which explains why the Clave records that were public didn’t tell who his father was. However, according to his own words his father was probably extremely high up on the ranks in Edom. How Jungkook ready for this? He cracked his neck and had to stand up because things were getting serious. He leaned over the table and scanned the rest of the year and Jimin spend five months over seas and didn’t talk about Boo at all. 

November 3, 1934 

I’m finally home and things aren’t going well… Boo’s lover is dead and an friend of mine, high demon Qxul daughter was found without her eyes which was her mark… No one has ever taken a warlocks mark before and they knew better but this being didn’t… And the scary part was it smelled like Boo’s magic; worse… Scary worse, like a full on demon; and death… I need to talk to him but when I tired to connected him; he didn’t answer back. Oh wait, I just received a fire message that said Master’s Beom-Boo is out of the country and won’t return until next year. That terrifies me even more because warlocks aren’t called Mater’s because it’s too close to our demon blood which we hate… 

Jungkook closed the journal as it was the last entry that had to deal with boo and he just couldn’t read anymore. Getting inside his thoughts and feelings just made him more human. Maybe Tae was right; maybe Jungkook couldn’t do this but he needed the information because the patterns were already showing. Boo was already taking the marks of warlocks and wanted to talk to his dad like now. He brought the book back upstairs to the shelf and looked over at Jimin. 

“It gets worse?” Jungkook asked as his fingers-tips touched the spine of the journal. 

“Much.” Jimin mumbled as he kept his eyes closed and Jungkook grabbed the second year and went back downstairs to the table. He unwrapped the journal with less enthusiasm and more sadness before opening it and began reading. 

January 1, 1935 

Boo cornered me today, the moment I portal back he was waiting for me. He had three other warlocks with him and the smell of death and blood surrounded him made me want to cry. I thought he would try and hurt me or something but instead he asked how I was… However, his tone was deeper then over and he talked down to me which didn’t make sense. It was like he had more power then I and like we weren’t friends. 

I said I was good and he said he wants and needs my help that I was called to do something great. Something that would take we out of the shadows, I didn’t tell him but I don’t want everyone to know what I am. I like looking human, I like the awe look on humans faces when I did a simple trick. I like the privacy, but I was curious so I said what. He smiled knowingly and darkly before saying he will sent me a location in two weeks… So I guess I’ll wait. 

January 14, 1935 

Friends betray you. No matter how long you have known them for they betray you. Kong Beom-Boo has broken my heart. He asked me, a high warlock; a respected warlock of Seoul; someone who has even protected the president… And this half demon asked me to perform a spell that would allow his father to enter this world though me. He wanted me to give up my soul and trade it for his like I haven’t helped him since we were 40. 40! He simply told me to do it like I would want it; like it would some kind of honor for me which it wouldn’t be. The spell would kill everything that makes me human; it would destroy my soul to give my vessel to his father… I’m going to the Clave tomorrow because it needs to be done… He needs to be stopped… 

Jungkook has to stop reading again as he saw old wet tear drops amount the writing, his friend broke his heart… It felt like boo was his best friend, his first warlock friend who completely wanted Jimin to kill himself for Boo’s father. He hated the resurrected beast even more now… He closed his eyes and turned the page. Jimin didn’t write anything down for two months… 

March 21, 1935 

Maybe… maybe going to the Clave was wrong of me… We made a deal, I would be cleared of all claims on my name if I killed him and the only punishment I will receive would be a year worth of my magic to be trapped in me by a wrist band. A year was nothing so I agreed… Tonight I will do it and it will hurt but eight warlocks have died and stripped of their marks and seeing them completely lost and unknown to what they are… It will save many life’s and the Clave said the spell was more then just a simply conversation but total control over me. They said if his father comes to earth it will be the end to humans… I wish to not even write about this anymore… 

Jungkook has to paused again, the tears on the pages were worse then the last but nothing hurt more then the next page. The hand writing was different; sloppy and not as perfect as the rest of it… That’s when Jungkook realized that Jimin was using magic to make the entries perfect and this was his real writing. This was the aftermath and just as he adjusted in his seat Jimin walked downstairs and past the table and out of the room. He swallowed before reading. 

April 4, 1935 

Without magic is worse than death. It’s only been a week and I can’t even get dress without tripping over my feet; my handwriting is horrible, as I’m out of practice. Cooking is hard and walking… Who knew walking would make someone so tired. The world is safe but I regret it, the look on his face when I killed him… It wakes me up at night, my warlock friends say I betrayed him and then going to the Clave. I don’t regret that because Boo was killing our kind and that’s not acceptable, but being human… Feeling magic right at my fingernails and not having the able to use it hurts more then any torture… 

Jungkook skimmed though the rest of the book seeing how depressing Jimin had become, how much he didn’t leave his house and didn’t invite friends over… A whole year of this; feeling trapped in their own body made Jungkook furious, he did the right thing. He slammed the journal shut and got up, walking out the closet and saw Jimin making a sandwich. Without thinking he walked to him and hugged him. Jungkook wrapped his arm around his back and hugged him. Maybe it was a way to say sorry, or it was pity, maybe even a thank you but he felt the need to hug him. 

The warlock didn’t hug him back but Jungkook understood why but he wanted to hug him anyway. He pulled away and met his eyes, seeing Jimin looked confused; the reaction made Jungkook clear his throat; stepping a few steps back. 

“I just… I don’t know if I’ll be able… You just saved the world and got anything in return.” He said and Jimin stared at him before humming. 

“Sometimes that’s how it is.” 

“No one knows what you did… The Clave didn’t even put it in the history books, your friends thought you just killed a friend for a damn spell. It’s wrong.” Jungkook told him and Jimin gave a small smile before turning to the counter and finished making the sandwich. 

“I didn’t want to ruin his name; he helped many-“ 

“That’s not fair. His back and it going to try and do the same and the hunters don’t even know anything. Can he do all of that by Halloween?” He asked and Jimin shook his head. 

“No, Halloween is next week. He came back a month ago, even if he had everything he needed that I don’t know but it was lot he still needs more marks.” He said slowly and Jungkook nodded. 

“I need to report it Jimin. I was right and need to tell them.” He told him looking at his phone seeing he had spend the whole night here; it was about six am and Jimin slowly nodded. 

“If you must.” He simply said and Jungkook tilted his head at him. 

“Okay.” He said before Jimin pushed the plate to him. 

“You haven’t eaten all night, take it to go.” He mumbled and Jungkook’s eyes widen at the sandwich that he made for him. 

“Oh, okay.” He said just as Jimin used his magic to wrap it up in a cloth perfectly. Jungkook couldn’t help by smirk. He picked it up and nodded a bye to Jimin before he turned and began walking towards the front door. 

“Wait!” Jimin called making Jungkook paused and turned back to him, seeing him walk over and paused two feet in front of him. Jungkook parted his mouth to speak but Jimin just wrapped his arms around his neck; tightly and lovely. 

“No one knows, no one hugged me with sympathy. I want to remember it.” Jimin mumbled making Jungkook eyes widen before tossing the sandwich on the couch and put his arms around his mid and lower back. They didn’t say other word, they only held each other even when Jungkook felt Jimin move his head into his neck; feeling tears hit his skin. 

“We’ll put your friend to rest.” Jungkook decided to say and it seemed right and wrong as Jimin nodded but he’d a few more tears. So, he moved his hand into his hair and smoothed it a few times before realizing what he just did and quickly pulled back. 

“I have to go.” He said forgetting all about the sandwich and rushed out the apartment without giving a single look to the crying warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? What did you think of Jimin’s past? How he wrote? And how Jungkook feel and why he hugged him like he did? I wanna know if it was good and if I should write more about his past as he has so many journals... What do y’all think of that? Also next Thursday will be the Halloween special so get ready for that! I hope you have a great upcoming week and thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten

It’s been about three days since Jungkook left the slightly crying Warlock; after hugging him and feeling sympathy for the half demon but he hasn’t seen him since. He hasn’t even seen Tae since two days ago as he was on mission; no even a text message. With that, Jungkook hasn’t thought of anything but how Tae was; he knew he was alive and healthy but he wanted to hear from him. He hasn’t report what he read in Jimin’s journals because of this worry; all he has done was train since it was Halloween. 

Every year, hunters have to expect the worse of the worse to come out on Halloween as so many people are out at night; who knows what kind of creatures will emerge from the shadows. He worked and practice his skill for hours alone with the dummy as no one really like working with him. He was furious and fast and almost deadly, he never went easy on anyone and no one could keep up but Tae but he wasn’t here. 

“Jeon! Take a break!” Hobi yelled making him stop and looked up towards the second level seeing him leaning over watching him. 

“Ten minutes.” Hobi added and Jungkook gave a nod seeing other staring at him; he used his teeth to undo his fighting gloves as he began walking out and towards the main hall. He put his gloves in his back pocket and fixed his long sleeveless shirt realizing he needed to eat, shower and sleep but before he made it to the cafeteria he stopped in his tracks. 

They were walking from the Clave meeting room Namjoon with Park Jimin; his assignment, just casually walking like he knew the place better than the people who lived here. He narrowed his eyes before walking up to him and Namjoon. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked and Jimin meet his eyes before checking him out with an annoying smirk on his face. 

“Hello Jeon.” Jimin said. 

“Follow.” Namjoon said to both of them and Jungkook tighten his jaw looking back to Jimin before they followed the headmaster to his one of three offices. 

“You didn’t tell them.” Jimin mumbled as he rolled his eyes. 

“Tell then what?” He asked not knowing what he was saying, suddenly Jimin grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into a closet locking the door with magic. 

“What the hell?” Jungkook said pushing Jimin off his arm. 

“You didn’t tell them about my journals.” Jimin stated with an pissed tone. 

“I’ve been busy.” 

“Busy? Busy! That’s your excuse! You begged me to read them to see if your theory was right and didn’t say a word to them?” Jimin asked raising his voice getting in his face. 

“And what would happen if the Clave knew about your journals? Huh? I couldn’t say anything and haven’t left here since my parabatais isn’t back from mission yet. I have no way of making an excuse to cover up for you! So don’t come at me for protecting your property.” Jungkook snapped back making Jimin eyes widen scanning his face before taking a step back against the door. 

“What? Didn’t expect that?” Jungkook wondered tilting his head. 

“I don’t understand.” Jimin said and he took a step closer. 

“If the Clave knew of you written history of everything, do you think they’ll let you keep it in your house like that? They would want it then copy it then destroy it. I’ve been worrying about Tae too much to come up with a good enough lie on why I know what’s going on-“ 

“I told them. They called me in for a report of the demon attack to make sure it was the same as yours and Tae’s. It did then I told them about the high demon children being targeted.” Jimin said cutting him off and Jungkook nodded. 

“Tae shouldn’t have known about any of it.” 

“I figure when Namjoon said it needs to match your stories.” 

“You know Namjoon?” 

“Since he was kid.” Jimin said nodding. 

“Why did you brag me into a closet?” Jungkook asked with his smirk making Jimin roll his eyes. 

“Because you’re a fool.” Jimin said and Jungkook hummed before taking in what he was wearing. It was velvet, a beautiful red velvet suit that looked soft to the touch; Jungkook wanted to touch- What? 

“I’m a fool, you say?” Jungkook asked putting his hand on the wall next to his head. 

“Are you flirting with me, Jeon?” He wondered. 

“You think this is flirting, aren’t you like 300 years old? If this is what you think a flirt move is, then you have had a poor love life and I will actually feel bad for you.” Jungkook told him. 

“Oh please, I just figure it’s your way of baby flirting. You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.” Jimin said and Jungkook scoffed. 

“Sure warlock. Now open the door.” Jungkook told him as there was a loud bang coming from the other side. 

“Maybe I should flirt with you, seeing you all hard and professional is going to get boring fast. Also they can’t hear inside.” Jimin pointed out. 

“Open the door.” 

“No.” 

“Jimin.” 

“No.” 

“Park-“ 

“Tell me why I should then, Jeon?” He said with a pout and the tilt of his head and Jungkook almost felt sick to his stomach; being this close to a downworlder; flirting with one felt sick and twisted, but it didn’t mean anything. So, he played along, because he wanted to see the shorter, older, warlock get flustered. He adjusted his hand on the door before putting he reached his left hand and it let touch his jacket. He was right it was really soft, this action made Jimin eyes widen in curiosity as he watched Jungkook. 

“Because I’m a highly trained demon killer and your part demon; it’s easy to disarm you as your hands control your magic.” He said using a soft, flirting tone. 

“That so?” Jimin challenge with a brow raised. 

“Jimin just open the door.” He told him. 

“You’re so boring Jungkook.” 

“Sure…” He said trailing off before leaning closer to Jimin almost making their chest touch. 

“Muffin.” He mumbled staring at Jimin for a long time before Jimin broke the eye contract and snapped his fingers and Jungkook heard the door unlock. 

“I hate that name, pretty boy.” He said low and a Jungkook smirked before grabbing a hold of both side of his jacket opening making him gasped in surprise. Jungkook pulled Jimin away from the door and Jimin gripped onto his worst thinking he was in danger, that one move made the warlock flustered. He moved him simply against the wall before fixing his jacket. 

“Something you should know about me; I don’t flirt with warlocks.” He said before stepping away and opened the door seeing Namjoon with angry eyes with his arms crossed. 

“Glad you decided to open the door.” He said and his tone made Jungkook swallow, he sounded too disappointed in him. 

“Hyung-“ 

“My fault. I wouldn’t let him open the door, I locked it. He out smarted me and got it open. Sorry Kim.” Jimin said from behind him. 

“My office now.” He said and Jimin pushed past Jungkook and followed Namjoon to his office and Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck following them. When they went in, he closed the door and Jimin sat down in the chair and Namjoon lead against his desk while Jungkook put his back to the door and crossed his arms. 

“The truth now.” Namjoon said tossing Jungkook a healthy bar to get something.

“I said the truth Kim.” Jimin told him. 

“Jungkook did you know about Mr. Park involvement with the young warlock girl who got her mark removed?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook narrowed his eyes. 

“Involvement?” 

“That he knew of the reincarnation of Kong Beom-Boo?” He asked looking at Jungkook. 

“What are you talking about Hyung?” 

“He has journals of the events that happened 85 years ago and never told the Clave-” 

“Wait. Hyung-” 

“The moment the Clave finds out about this they will charge you of the withhold of information-” 

“I don’t understand. You said everything was fine?” Jimin asked low making Namjoon look back to him. 

“You tapped my best hunter in a closet, you overdid your right.” Namjoon said and Jungkook uncrossed his arms when he noticed how the warlock straighten his back; worried. 

“Wait a minute. Namjoon it wasn’t like that-” 

“You don’t get to do whatever you want, Jimin. You are respected for what you did 85 years ago but the Clave will want all of your journals and question you for what has happened-” 

“Stop! I knew about the journals too!” Jungkook suddenly shouted making both of them look at him; Jimin eyes were widen with shock while Namjoon filled with anger. 

“They aren’t about plans or anything like that. They’re about his life and feelings, I read them Hyung and I’m telling you he wasn’t withholding anything bad. He didn’t do anything wrong; those books are his life.” Jungkook said quickly before realizing what he said and as Namjoon slowly got up he dropped his head. 

“When do you read them?” Namjoon asked walking up to him. 

“Two days ago, I was waiting for Tae to get back so we can go out and I-” 

“You were going to bring him into this?” 

“What? No, I-” 

“You were going to lie to me, again?” Namjoon asked angrily making Jungkook lower his head in his shoulders. 

“You would have needed to take me off the field for telling a co-worker about my mission... Tae helps me think, it all just happened. We just went to save the girl then Jimin saw Kong and... I didn’t want to get Tae in trouble...” He mumbled before looking up at his boss though his lashes and as Namjoon just staring at him. 

“Say something.” He added in a lower voice. 

“So, you don’t believe Jimin is part of it?” He asked and Jungkook eyes moved to Jimin who had a face that he couldn’t read before looking back to Namjoon. 

“He was set-up by his best friend, he had no idea.” He told him and Namjoon took a deep breath scanning his face. 

“You’re my best fighter, I trust your word but you’re the youngest, you have much to learn. Jungkook you can’t do this anymore; this mission is important if his back a lot of things are going to happen and you two working together is the best chance we have.” Namjoon explained making Jungkook eyes widen staring at Namjoon. 

“What? I’m not in trouble?” 

“I picked you for this for a reason, you were looking out for him and Tae even if you would take a fall for it. You’re loyal and know what you’re doing. If Jimin’s journals don’t have any useful information I don’t see why the Clave needs to know.” Namjoon said walking back to his desk and Jimin just looked confused. 

“So, I’m not getting called in for more questions by the Clave?” Jimin asked. 

“No.” Namjoon said after a moment and Jimin looked to Jungkook. 

“Then I can go?” He added looking back to Namjoon who nodded and just as Jimin got up Namjoon phone ring; the one for attacks and reports making Jungkook looked at Jimin. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked seeing Jimin just scanning him over and over again. 

“I don’t understand you at all. It’s very rare.” He told him. 

“What?” 

“Alright I’ll send Jungkook out, he’ll be there soon; I’m sorry for your lost.” Namjoon said before Jimin could say anything making them both look back at him. 

“What has happened?” Jimin asked. 

“A vampire was found dead outside a safe zone for them near the bridge.” Namjoon explained. 

“Name?” Jimin wondered. 

“Brody, Irish.” Namjoon said and Jimin parted his mouth in shock. 

“Are they sure?” He asked quietly sitting down in shock. 

“He has an I.D. Did you know him?” 

“Yes, very well. He came here in 1850; been here since.” 

“I’m so sorry for the lost of your friend.” 

“Can I go too?” 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Please, he has a family. People who cared a lot about him; they would want to hear it from a friend then a hunter.” Jimin explained and Namjoon looked to Jungkook. 

“It’s fine.” Jungkook answered and Namjoon nodded. 

“Bring me the real report when you come back.” He told him and Jungkook nodded turning to Jimin. 

“I need to shower; you can wait outside by the gate.” 

“No way.” Jimin said and he rolled his eyes. 

“That’s beneath me.” He added. 

“Fine, you can wait in my room. I don’t care.” He said opening the door and walked out noticing Jimin smirking as he got his way. Jungkook walked to his room eating the heath bar as now he won’t get a good meal from the cafeteria; however he heard Jimin walking behind him but didn’t even bother turning around or waiting for him. He got to his room and left the door open for him to come in which he did looking around as he closed the door. He finished the bar quickly tossing the wrapper into the trash before turning to Jimin. 

“Pretty, clean.” He said and Jungkook rolled his eyes before checking his phone again for Tae but nothing. 

“Tae message you yet?” Jimin asked walking to his bed and sat on the edge crossing his legs over the over. Jungkook simply shook his head as he grabbed his clothes and stele before going into the bathroom and took the quickly shower, he has ever taken. When he got out, Jimin was laying on his bed like he was his. 

“Get up.” He said making him sat up again checking him out but he was in his normal outfit, his fighting outfit. 

“Why did you defend me?” Jimin asked as Jungkook took a step to the door. 

“What?” He asked turning to him and the warlock got really close to him making him put his hand up to make him stop but it reached into his jacket somehow, resting at his side. 

“You defended me? Why?” He asked low looking at him though his lashes, suddenly he looked really pretty; he moved his hand back and cleared his throat. 

“Because you’re innocent.” 

“You think I’m innocent?” He asked with a raised brow, flirting again. He needs to stop flirting with him. 

“About this, yes.” He answered and he hummed putting his finger to fix his jacket collar. 

“About Tae, do you feel like something’s wrong?” He wondered. 

“Uh, no. I know his not hurt or in pain maybe tired but I know his fine... I just need to see him, hear from him; I guess.” 

“I can help with that. I can make you see him, like a ghost but it’s something.” Jimin offered making Jungkook eyes scan his face. 

“How?” Jungkook asked. 

“We hold hands and I use your parabatai rune to see into the room where he is. He won’t see us and you can’t reach for him or let go of my hands or you can get lost between dimensions and you’ll die.” Jimin explained and Jungkook took a breath, nervous about wanting to do this but he desperately wanted to just see and hear Tae. 

“Is it safe if I don’t let go?” He asked and he nodded. 

“I did it all the time when my lover wasn’t answering me.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded. 

“How long?” 

“Less than two minutes.” Jimin told him and he was debating on to do it or not but he just wanted to see Tae. 

“Alright.” 

“Really? You trust me-“ 

“No.” Jungkook said fast cutting him off and Jimin hummed. 

“It’s more like I know you won’t kill me; you could’ve when we were fighting off the demons or when I broke in… But instead you listened.” He said hesitating 

“True.” He said before grabbing his hands and Jungkook scanned his face waiting for instructions. 

“Just channel your rune and think about Tae and don’t let go.” He told him. 

“Close your eyes.” He added before doing so Jungkook watched him close his and realized how unbelievable pretty he was; it must be the magic right. There’s no way someone can be this pretty. 

“Jeon.” Jimin said and Jungkook quickly closed his eyes and thought of Tae. His jokes, his boxy smile, his warmth; the way he fights, and how he helped Jungkook grow into who he was. Suddenly, he was a Theater, but it was like he was looking though a lease that covered the corners of the room. Then he heard Tae and almost moved to get to him as everything felt real. 

“Don’t.” Jimin mumbled and he took a breath. 

“You have to try harder.” A male voice said before Tae came onto the main stage and jumped off grabbing his bag; the place was empty but pretty. Then a shorter person came into view; he was faerie wearing green and yellow with pointed ears. 

“Min, I’m tired, it’s Halloween. I’m needed back home-“ 

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re still part of the Institute, your boss told me the truth and how you need to be here. But you aren’t trying and this stage is my life and you need to better-“ 

“I know, I’ve been distracted and worry for my brother; you don’t let me call him and he worry’s a lot.” Tae explained and Jungkook heart bloomed; he knew. 

“This is my top priority, I can’t afford distracts.” Min said. 

“Yeah well, not allowing me to talk to him is making me get distracted. Look I’m leaving; I’ll be back in two days; it’s going to be crazy and hunters needs all the help they can get.” Tae explained and Min rolled his eyes. 

“If you must, but you don’t start showing more improved; you’re out, I don’t care how about your mission-“ 

“I get it.” Tae said and Min nodded. 

“Now I have a meeting with some human about the sound.” Min said and Tae simply walked out and suddenly they were back in his room. 

“His okay.” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin nodded. 

“The fae was Min Yoongi; he owns a Theater; I can bring you next time he goes a long time without calling you.” He offered and Jungkook eyes widen. 

“You would do that?” 

“Let’s go, I want to get to the crime scene before Brody family does.” Jimin said instead of answering and quickly opened a portal right in Jungkook bedroom. Jimin went right one though without looking back to Jungkook and all he could do was grabbed his dragger and follow after him. They appeared right at the crime scene were the tape was and Jimin eyes fell as there was the body of his friend covered with a white sheet. 

“They’re humans around.” Jungkook pointed out as a downworlder came over to them. 

“It’s been taken care of, follow me. Park nice to see you again.” The lady vampire said. 

“You too Wendy. So what happened?” Jimin mumbled as they walked over as a warlock warded to scene from mundanes. 

“We don’t know, Sudy a young vampire sitting on the steps over there found him.” Wendy said and they both nodded. 

“We got it.” Jungkook told her and she scanned him down. 

“You get 15 minutes before we take his body for cleaning to show his family.” She said annoyed that a hunter was here before walking off. 

“You should talk to her.” Jungkook said kneeing down to take the sheet off. 

“Why me?” Jimin asked making him paused before looking up at him. 

“Oh so you want me to talk to her? Think about that for a minute.” He said and Jimin opened his mouth before pausing and closed it. 

“Good idea, I’ll go talk to her then.” He said and as he walked away, Jungkook smirked before lifting the sheet. First he checked for sulfur or any kind of demon blood but there wasn’t any; then he looked for any marking; of wolfs or fae’s claws or any kind of claw marks but nothing . These marking looked like for a knife; a normal mundane knife. Jungkook looked to his face and saw a mid 30’s vampire with that pale like skin and black hair in a white collar shirt stained in blood with black pants. He had clean newer shoes on so he wasn’t robbed, the thing that surprised Jungkook was the fact his fangs were missing. 

He narrowed his eyes before checking his gum gently seeing they were ripped out after death as there wasn’t blood coming from his mouth. His neck was cut two inches in and the knife wounds were all over his chest entering from the front. Three out of the six were aimed for his heart; that was what killed him. It had to be a full blade knife that the blade went though the handle to be strong enough to do this. 

“She doesn’t know anything, he helped her when she turned and was just running from roof to roof before seeing he was laying there. She smelled human blood but it was gone; she thought at first he drank too much but there wasn’t anyone around so she came down and found him.” Jimin explained coming back and Jungkook looked up. 

“I think a human did. Have you ever seen fangs get taken out like this?” Jungkook asked showing him and a Jimin narrowed his eyes like he couldn’t see the detail making Jungkook stare at him. 

“In movies, they took out part of the gum, there’s a spell but if a human did this… It’s not possible.” Jimin said and Jungkook stood up before grabbing a cloth in his back pocket washing his hands. 

“Anything is possible, you know the saying all the stories are true.” He said with a joking tone and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a demon ritual. A spell in which to rise a demon and well become one; it’s the only one that uses this much gum tissue.” Jimin said. 

“A human wants to make a deal then?” 

“Probably, it’s the perfect time to do it; with all the dark energy around… All he needs is wolf’s fur and a fae’s ear.” Jimin told him. 

“Getting a wolfs fur is easy, a fae’s ear is more complicated.” Jungkook pointed out before feeling Tae was near and snapped his head seeing Tae coming onto the scene. He rushed to him and hugged him close. 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“It’s okay. Shit I missed you.” Jungkook said pulling away and Tae rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not that special.” 

“Shut up. Come I’ll catch you up.” He said and Tae gave Jimin a quick hug as Jungkook explained what happed and Tae’s eyes widen. 

“Wait a minute, Min is going to eat with a human right now. He was acting weird but I was annoyed so I didn’t check.” Tae said and then there was thunder; raining was coming, on Halloween… how wonderful; Jungkook thought. 

“His meeting him now, I’ll take you both.” 

“Actually, I’ll stay; his family will be here soon. I’ll portal there when I’m done.” Jimin said and Tae gave him the address before they began walking to where Tae has been spending three days without talking to Jungkook at all. He told him how Jimin ease his worry’s and Tae giggled. 

“You asked a warlock to spy on me cause you missed me that much. You’re so cute.” 

“Oh my angel, shut up. Where’s your theater boss?” He asked and Tae pointed to the back end of the theater. 

“He has a diner next door-“ Tae was cut off by a male scream and they rushed into the diner and Min was trying the guy with black hair and crazy eyes with tattoos so demon spells on his arm trying to cut Min. 

“Hey!” Tae screamed as they ran to fight him but he quickly got up and ran out the side porch. 

“You got him?” Jungkook asked already heading to follow the guy. 

“Go!” Tae shouted as he sat Yoongi up and checked his ears, he was only cut nothing too bad so Jungkook chased after the human. He ran towards the theater and Jungkook ran after him all the way towards the stairs case and to the roof. 

“Stop!” Jungkook shouted as they were in the middle of the roof and the guy stopped. 

“What’s your name?” Jungkook asked softly. 

“You can’t stop me; what are you?” He asked turning to him but every time Jungkook took a step to him he took one back. 

“I’m a hunter, I’m Jungkook. You?” 

“You’re a hunter?” He asked impressed. 

“Yes, my whole life.” 

“Why you chasing me when that killer fae is on the loose?” 

“His an innocent. Tell me your name?” Jungkook asked again. 

“Bak Seok.” He said looking around. 

“Why don’t you come with me and I’ll help you?” 

“Help me. I don’t need help. I got everything I need to be the spell and become powerful then those creatures.” He said and Jungkook saw his hands had blood on them from cutting Min and some dry fork the vampires blood. Then he start mumbled something, the spell of possession. 

“Hey, stop. You don’t know what your saying.” He warned him and Bak didn’t listen so he had to made him stop. Jungkook rushed to him and caught him off guard tackling him to the ground before feeling the rain start pouring down. They began fighting and rolling and Jungkook didn’t want to hurt him much, he was a mundane he had no idea what he was doing. Then he hissed, a growl of a demon and rolled them over and his claw grow within a second to kill him. 

“Our father will return and you will lose.” The demon hissed and Jungkook pulling out his dagger sword and killed him before feeling the pain of killing a mundane. It all happened so fast. 

“Jeon!” Jimin voice shouted as Jungkook remained under the body. He pushed him off and there was blood all over him but since it was pouring rain it washed away quickly. He slowly got to his feet before seeing Jimin there with an umbrella. He looked down at the body and Jungkook looked back and saw he was human again; he dropped his head. He didn’t need to die, Jungkook simply didn’t have good conversation skills to save someone from doing something like this. Suddenly, the rain stopped and Jungkook lifted his head seeing Jimin standing next to him protecting him from the rain. 

“You didn’t have a choice-“ 

“Did you see and not help and got a damn umbrella?” He mumbled. 

“No, I used magic and ran up here when I heard the demons voice.” Jimin said and Jungkook eyes got watery because the guy didn’t need to die; he failed. Without a word, he walked back of the rain and walked downstairs where Tae had ran up two sets of stairs before stopping when he saw Jungkook. 

“Guk-“ 

“Call it in.” He mumbled and he reached out to touch him but Jungkook felt dirty; killing creatures is different than killing a mundane being possessed; allowing himself to be on Halloween night. He was done for the night; he just wanted to go home and stand under hot water for a long time. He pulled away from Tae and walked out the theater pass Min and walked though the rain back to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! This chapter took so long; it’s been a long like week and a half guys but I’m getting better by the day. Anyway, how do we feel? Do you like how Jikook relationship is evolving? We got to let Yoongi, his very serious isn’t he? I hope you like this chapter as I won’t be uploading until November 10. I just need a break and work on personal stuff but made this chapter quite long and I really hope you enjoy it. See you all soon! Love you


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jungkook has been standing under the hot water in his shower until the water itself began to go cold but Jungkook felt to numb to move. This felt different, he killed a human, a confused human who didn’t know what he was doing. He felt like a murderer; killing demons who didn’t look human and killing someone simply because they spoke a demon possessing spell was different. He failed to protect an mundane from their hidden world. He saw the disposition look in Bak’s eyes as he knew that the darkness was real and he had became addicted to learning more. 

It was his fault; he let someone die; he failed. He couldn’t tell if he was crying or not now as the water continues to fall thought his hair and down his face and back. His arms were heavy as he cleaned himself up and slowly turned off the water and got out to dry. He put on sweat pants and a black jacket before opening the door into his bedroom seeing Tae sitting on the edge of the bed; watching him. 

“Hey.” Tae said softly and it gave Jungkook the energy to nod before seeing his rain cleaned outfit that had Bak’s blood on it. 

“I’ll take these to evidence, I told Hobi you shouldn’t give a report tonight but he said it’s better if-“ 

“Ok.” Jungkook mumbled and Tae took a step to him before stopping as Jungkook couldn’t look directly at him; scared that he would break inside. 

“Gukkie-“ 

“Please just get ruin of them.” Jungkook told him and he quickly nodded as Jungkook grabbed his stele and walked out of his room. He stared at his stele all the way to Hobi’s office where he and Namjoon were waiting. He continued to stare at it while he told them what happened using a small numb voice. 

“Unfortunately these things happen; it’s not your fault.” Namjoon told him but Jungkook couldn’t met their eyes either. He failed them too; the Clave will probably question them too on this; he let a mundane die. He was the result of their hard work and training but he failed the only mission he was born to do; protect. 

“You won’t be protecting Park for a few days so you can-“ 

“No. His a target, I’m going; please don’t take me out of the field.” Jungkook said trying to sound like he was okay and they both sign making him look at him but he couldn’t look them in the eye either. It all hurt too much. 

“Alright JK.” Namjoon said. 

“Can I go?” 

“To Parks?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s late Jungkook-“ 

“His friend was there, Min. I should do a follow up, right?” 

“Tae took care of that-“ 

“Just let me do my job.” He told them and they looked to each other then back to him. 

“Alright, but be back at noon tomorrow. We have another side mission for you and Tae.” 

“Okay.” Jungkook said emotionless as he stood up and walked out. As he walked people nodded at him but he couldn’t care less; they looked at him like he did a good job but he didn’t. He went back to his room and changed into his outfit with an extra holder as he had many before putting the jacket back on. He went out the side not wanting anyone to see he was leaving. He messaged Tae saying he’s fine because he couldn’t lie to his face. He put his phone away and on silent not wanting to get attention from Tae. He didn’t want to put this on him; he didn’t want him to feel the pain. 

As it was close to the end of Halloween there were still many people out; it was around one am so they were probably going or coming from parties and such. He walked slow though the streets; wondering what would happen if something attacked these mundanes… Would he be able to save them or disappoint them too? Would he be too slow? Would he not be enough? How many humans will die because he couldn’t do what he was born to? He thought these things all the way to Jimin apartment but he paused as he stood across the street. 

There was a single light lit in his apartment, the living room and Jungkook just stood there. It took him a minute before he walked up to his apartment and knock on the door. He hoped he was alone; he didn’t know why. Once Jimin opened the door; there wasn’t a word spoken as he let him in. Jungkook still couldn’t look anyone in the eye; knowing once he had he would break. Why would he come here to cry instead to his best friend? He knew why. It was because he didn’t care what Jimin thought; he let his family down; and didn’t want to show them a broken side of himself. 

“I didn’t think you would still be on the job. You shadowhunters are really emotionless-“ Jimin said but before he could finished Jungkook turned to him and met his eyes. He was wearing a silk black robe and with one look; the hunters eyes got swollen as he couldn’t hold back those tears from falling. He tilted his head back and up as he felt his eyes burn. 

“Okay.” Jimin mumbled taking a step to him as Jungkook dropped his head and gasped. 

“Why are you crying? Jeon, it’s okay.” He told him and he just shook his head before feeling a hand go to the back of his neck. Then he felt the silk robe rub his cheeks wiping away his fallen tears. He didn’t realize how close Jimin was but he didn’t care. 

“I failed.” He mumbled. 

“What? No you didn’t. Jungkook, you did everything you could. He knew the words; he would’ve did it even if you talked him down this time. You never killed a possessed human?” He asked and Jungkook shook his head as Jimin continued to rub his neck before making him met his eyes. Jimin was three inches away from Jungkook as he rubbed his eye as Jimin rubbed the other. 

“You saved so many people, Jungkook and I’m not just saying that. We barely like each other; I wouldn’t lie… I’m telling you; that demon would’ve killed dozens of people if you didn’t stop him. You didn’t fail; you did your job well. He wasn’t human after he said those words okay?” He told him and Jungkook felt small, felt young and childish seeing the old Warlock so calm and together. He nodded a bit scoffing and rubbed his nose and Jimin scanned his face before nodding too. 

“Would you like some tea?” He asked while they stood so close together; so close all Jungkook had to do was take a step closer to bury his head in his neck; that wasn’t something he should think. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled and Jimin nodded pulling away making Jungkook feel cold again. He wanted that confront back. With Tae, he gives confront because he knows Jungkook sometimes needs it but never does it without his rune telling him too. However, Jimin hates him but still told him he didn’t fail; he didn’t need to do any of that. A part of him wanted to feel him back and hug him but he was a warlock first. 

He slowly walked over and sat on the couch and watched Jimin used his magic to make tea. He couldn’t lie; watching the warlocks hands move like that was… fascinating. Then Jimin handed him the tea cup and Jungkook brought it to his nose; smelling it before realizing he was about to drink something a warlock made. It could be potion or something. He was taught to never expect anything from an downworlder; he hesitated. 

“What? Does it smell bad?” Jimin asked and Jungkook shook his head a bit staring at the pretty cup in his hands. 

“Oh, I see. You don’t want to take anything I give you. Stupid hunters-“ 

“It’s not that.” Jungkook said suddenly even though Jimin was right. 

“Oh? Then what?” Jimin asked with a annoying tone. 

“I- It’s just… I feel vulnerable and it’s stupid.” He mumbled. 

“Well, since you’re basically my bodyguard now I’m sure you’ll see me have a breakdown; eventually.” He told him. 

“You? Breakdown? Yeah sure.” Jungkook said snorting a bit before taking a sip of the tea and it was delicious, and only tea. 

“I’m serious.” Jimin said with a small smirk watching him drink what he made him. 

“What you smirking for? You didn’t put anything-“ 

“No! No. It’s just amusing to me that you think I don’t cry.” Jimin said leaning in his chair. 

“I mean, I know you can. Your journals had dry read drops and you needed that hug but-“ 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Jimin said suddenly closing his eyes and Jungkook watched him before looking down and noticed all the papers on the coffee table. 

“What is all this?” He wondered. 

“Letters. I’m writing to the families of high demons. I’m gathering the list to send to Namjoon. I asked them first because if he knows then the Clave will know, and none of them like that so I haven’t heard anything back yet.” Jimin explained. 

“The Calve would order them all in one place probably a trap for Kong.” 

“I know but he would just kill them and wait until others were born. His patient and if he got reincarnated after so many years; he’ll wait forever if he has to. He wants something more then just be with his dad on earth. He got his dad; when I sent him to hell he got his dad. So there’s something more he wants.” Jimin ranted with his eyes closed. 

“If the Calve knew that then-“ 

“It won’t change that they would try and trap them with my kind. It’s too dangerous for them. Some of them are kids, like Rachel and she’ll never be herself again.” 

“Because her Mark?” 

“Warlocks marks are like our souls; they connect us to our magic and if that gets taken away it’s like… We’re empty inside. We age slow or not at all; imagine living for 100 years and losing your runes; it’s like that.” Jimin explained and Jungkook lead down into the couch taking another sip of the tea and signed. 

“That’s disgusting.” He admitted making Jimin open his eyes to met his. 

“Boo is disgusting now; he wasn’t always.” 

“It’s weird.” Jungkook mumbled after a bit of silence. 

“What is?” 

“I don’t talk to other hunters at all and here I am having tea with a warlock. It’s just weird.” 

“Well, I’m handsome and easy to talk too and I can control my anger and there isn’t a constant need to have a competition to prove something to someone. That just drains you.” He said and Jungkook hummed. 

“You’re not that handsome.” Jungkook divide to say making Jimin smirk. 

“Oh? So you’re not attracted to me and my silk robe or silver hair. That deep desire people; hunter downworlder and mundane alike have to try something they know it bad and shouldn’t? You telling me you haven’t thought about it at all?” Jimin wondered leaning forward. 

“Have you?” Jungkook asked and Jimin smirked. 

“I’m old and you’re just my type so of course I have.” 

“That’s… How am I your type?” Jungkook asked confused making Jimin giggle. 

“I can tell you or show you.” He said and something in his eyes told Jungkook he was serious; really serious and it gave him a chill down his spine. 

“Uh-“ 

“Your arms for starters. They’re strong and I like strong things to hold me while we have our ways with each other. You’re hot but you don’t care about that which makes you even hotter. You’re not trying to get with me which makes you desirable because you’re off limits. You’re loyal which I like in a man and-“ 

“Okay! I got it.” Jungkook said feeling uneasy and awkward now making Jimin laugh again. 

“And shy, I don’t usually like shy guys but you’re shy. Tell me do you get nervous around your hunters crushes?” Jimin asked getting up making Jungkook get up because he didn’t want to be sitting down if he came near him. 

“Well?” Jimin asked. 

“No, I’m not shy; I’m uncomfortable.” He said harshly and Jimin eyes widen a bit. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable? You asked have I thought about you so I answered; it’s not my fault you can’t handle it.” He said rolling his eyes and began walking into his kitchen. 

“I thought you would make a joke not be serious about it.” Jungkook said following him. 

“I’m a warlock Jungkook. I funny and make jokes but not when I’m attracted to someone; I don’t beat around the brush or court; I say what I like and want. I’m very straight forward; I’m done with this now.” He said and Jungkook didn’t know how to respond as he rubbed his neck. 

“It’s not your hair or how you dress.” He said low making Jimin look over at him as he was staring into the fridge. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s more of the way you move. I… It’s like you do magic differently than other warlocks and such but I know better than to think about it.” He admitted and Jimin stared at him for what felt like a long damn time before humming closing the fridge door. 

“We have jobs to do so I agree with you; we shouldn’t talk or think about it.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“Very well. Are you staying the night? To watch over things or whatever?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Well I’m going to bed; there’s food if you get hungry.” He said walking around the counter not to be near him but Jungkook rolled his eyes. Can he not trust himself to be close to him now when he ripped away his tears an hour ago. 

“Thanks for the tea.” Jungkook told him and didn’t hear anything back as Jimin shut his bedroom door and that was that. 

For the next week; Jimin didn’t go out much and Jungkook would look after the place well he was asleep but left before he woke up. Demons won’t attack his place during the day; he would only go back if Jimin leaves which was only four times. They didn’t talk about it; they didn’t talk at all and Jungkook knew it was a good thing but it didn’t feel right. Nothing felt right since he took a mundanes life; even with Tae didn’t feel right; their bond was still strong but they didn’t speak much. 

Tae was going to the theater more and more saying how he was taking it serious and how much he enjoyed it so who was Jungkook to tell him otherwise. Things were just quiet; however, there were still cases and demons that needed slaying but still it was quiet. It seemed like each day that past felt longer than the last and he didn’t understand why. He thought of telling Namjoon how he was feeling but when he got to his office he wasn’t there. Turns out, he had a meeting with the Clave and didn’t even tell him; Jungkook just let lost and alone. 

“You good?” Jimin asked that night as he finished the last of his letters and Jungkook was just standing by his window checking to see if there were any signs of demons watching the place or been around. 

“Yeah, why?” He asked turning to him. 

“Nothing you just been weird.” 

“I’m doing my job Jimin.” He told him and Jimin narrowed his eyes a bit. 

“You’re still not thinking about what I said right?” He asked and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Not everything is about you.” 

“Well something is wrong with you.” 

“Just leave it alone.” 

“No. I’m going out tomorrow and it might be dangerous so no I’m not because if you’re able to protect-“ 

“What? You think I can’t do my job?” Jungkook asked low and angry and Jimin stared at him. 

“Do you think I just been coming here every night to watch you sleep? I’ve been guarding this place all week without complaining while you write damn letters and go food shopping! I’m doing my job what the-“ 

“I didn’t mean it like that Jeon.” Jimin said crossing his arms. 

“That’s what you just said. You don’t like me here talk to Namjoon whenever the hell he get back.” He said harshly and Jimin tilted his head. 

“Have you talked to them? To Tae-“ 

“Don’t.” He warned. 

“You haven’t? Jungkook you should at least talk to Tae-“ 

“Seriously stop.” He said lower. 

“Is your bond okay?-“ 

“Shut up! Just shut the hell up!” He shouted out of nowhere making him take a step back and Jimin didn’t even flinch. 

“Let’s go.” He said and Jungkook rolled his eyes getting madder by the second can’t he just go in his room or something. 

“What?” 

“I’m going out, grab your jacket.” Jimin said before snapping his fingers and waved his hand with magic changing his clothes right there. His makeup was already done; it was always done, he now had on a comfortable blue and yellow striped sweater with black tight jeans. Jungkook annoying grabbed his jacket as the warlock was already walking out the front door so he quickly followed. They walked in silence and Jungkook wanted to ask where they were going until he realized… They were going to the theater where Tae worked and the building where he- 

“Hurry up.” Jimin said getting Jungkook out of his head and walked faster as he slowed down when he saw the building. They walked inside and entered though the audience seeing the huge stage and Jungkook’s eyes widen a bit. In other life he would love to be up there but that was always Tae’s dream, he just wanted to protect people but had to admit this room took his breath away. 

“Jimin?” Min Yoongi voice echoed in the room and he looked up seeing the faerie in the sound booth above them looking down at them. 

“Hey, Hyung. Come down so I can hug you.” Jimin said smiling and Yoongi opened the floor in the room and just floated down right into Jimin’s arms. 

“Wait; is he the hunter who saved me?” Min asked pulling away turning to Jungkook who was standing there awkwardly. 

“Yes, this is Jeon Jungkook, your hunters parabatais.” Jimin explained and the faerie walked up to Jungkook. 

“Thanks kid.” He said letting out his hand and Jungkook was speechless; maybe he did save someone; they shook hands. 

“Guk?” Tae’s voice echoed from behind him making him quickly turn seeing Tae carrying a box in clothes. 

“Hyung, why don’t we leave them alone for a minute and you tell me what your play is about?” Jimin asked taking Yoongi’s hand before winking at Jungkook as they walked towards the stage. Jungkook looked back to Tae as he set the box down and he walked over but didn’t say a word as they both sat in the last row in the audience. They sat next to each other in silence for a few minute as Jungkook watched Yoongi excitingly explain whatever the play was about. He never asked Tae as it was part of his mission and didn’t really care because he used to dream of being onstage. 

“I’m not okay.” Jungkook mumbled after a while and he heard Tae sign. 

“I know.” 

“I cried in front of him.” 

“Jimin?” Tae asked shocked and Jungkook just hummed looking down at his stele. 

“Do you trust him?” 

“No. I don’t know. It was just like; I rather cry in front of someone I don’t care what they think; you and the hyungs; I care so I couldn’t.” Jungkook tried to explained. 

“I understand. Sometimes we need to hear nice things from strangers than our families.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I like it here. It’s really cool, at first Min was annoying but now after being here for like two weeks it’s been easier and I get why he so serious about it. The play is an art; it’s all about our world and it’s really cool.” Tae explained. 

“You love art.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“You feel okay now.” 

“It’s because I’m with you, talking to you.” 

“Should’ve done it days ago but you weren’t ready.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook said letting out his hand and Tae chucked before grabbing it holding his hand. 

“I didn’t think he would bring me here. It was like he knew I needed to talk to you.” He said low before looking back to Jimin laughing with Yoongi. He could tell they been friends for a long time. 

“You know they aren’t so bad. I feel kinda stupid for thinking they all are monsters.” Tae admitted and Jungkook didn’t want to agree but he did; however he wasn’t going to say that. 

“I’m glad you get to be on stage; I know it’s been a dream of yours.” 

“Yeah but it’s mostly because the guest that are coming. Namjoon thinks someone who will come is behind the attacks; some warlock needed to bring Kong back-“ 

“So there’s a chance they’ll show up.” Jungkook finished. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s your mission to get detail of his guests?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So you’re been chatting it up while I protect the target. Makes sense.” Jungkook said and Tae nodded with a small giggle and it was music to Jungkook’s ear; he missed his parabatai. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Me too.” He said and the Jimin began walking back over to them so they stood up and let go of each others hands. 

“Ready to go?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded. 

“Let’s have dinner and talk more okay.” Tae said and he nodded before they hugged and pulled away and Jungkook saw Jimin smirking. He rolled his eyes as they walked off and when they got into the lobby Jungkook took an annoying breath. 

“Thank you.” He said and the warlock just smiled. 

“Day isn’t over yet; we have other places to go.” He said. 

“Lead the way.” 

“Don’t go all nice on me now Jeon.” 

“Keep dreaming warlock.” He said with a small smile as Jimin’s grew and they walked out feeling like they had became allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I had a great vacation; resting and relaxing it was really nice. For this chapter I wanted to get deep into how Jungkook felt about what happened on Halloween. What do you think of him being vulnerable in front of Jimin? And they admitting they found each other attractive but won’t act on it? Please tell me your thought and the next chapter will have more action I just really wanted to talk the time to focus on Jungkook’s emotions this chapter. I hope you liked it as I did; see you next update and rest well!


	12. Chapter twelve

Jungkook followed Jimin as he walked through the streets to the busiest mundane plaza nearby. He wondered why they were going there but didn’t ask because he really didn’t know what to say. The warlock didn’t need to do what he did for him but he did and Jungkook didn’t know how to act now. He felt more focus now however, he was on guard watching their surroundings and kept his hand on his dragger. 

“Why are we here?” He asked as it became clear they were definitely going towards the plaza. 

“I’m going shopping for a meeting I’m having with some other high warlocks.” 

“Were you going to tell me today or the day of?” Jungkook asked and Jimin smirked. 

“It’s tomorrow. I got the message while talking to Yoongi. I was going to the park to help some faeries but it will have to be other time. I help with designing parties and such it’s like my day job. I even help mundanes quite a bit I’m sure I will while you’re guarding me so be ready for that.” Jimin explained. 

“You actually work with mundanes?” 

“Yes, all the time. They’re interesting.” 

“I bet.” 

“You’ll see when we have an event. Don’t worry though, they’ll only mention your runes as tattoos. Besides it makes you look like a badass bodyguard to them.” 

“I am a badass bodyguard.” Jungkook said and Jimin rolled his eyes dramatically but it was kinda adorable seeing the warlock get annoyed by his quirkiness. It made Jungkook smirk as they continued walking into the plaza and Jimin entered an alley way before using his magic to open a brick wall. Jungkook wasn’t even surprised as he did this when they entered the shadow market; however instead of it being a spells and poison store, it was a clothing store. 

Walking into the clothing store, Jungkook saw so many different kind of clothes on racks but most of the clothes were floating around. Nothing was simple in this place, nothing was fully black or anything Jungkook would even try to wear. The fact that warlocks and downworlders has a shop like this was insane to him because shadowhunters didn’t go clothes shopping, at all, really. 

“Jimin!” A French male voice said echoing though the room and Jimin smile at a man about his height came into view from behind the glass staircase leaning upstairs and down. 

“Gabriel.” Jimin said with a smile as they met and kissed on the lips making Jungkook look down as he had went behind his back gripping his stele. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.” Gabriel said as they pulled away and Jungkook looked back at them. 

“I know, it was short notice. Listen I need an outfit for a meeting tomorrow; something red and hot would do just great.” Jimin said before Gabriel turned to Jungkook and narrowed his eyes. 

“Hunters aren’t allowed in my place.” He said making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

“His with me. His my bodyguard.” Jimin told him softly. 

“You’re Park Jimin! You don’t need a bodyguard.” He said like Jungkook being here was some sort of insult to Jimin’s ability. 

“Gabriel trust me. I promise he won’t break anything-“ 

“Why would I even want to touch anything?” Jungkook pointed out cutting Jimin off making them both look at him and he saw Jimin give him a serious look. 

“Ignore him. He has no sense of art. Can you please help me?” Jimin said grabbing both the warlocks hands and pouted. Jimin actually pouted to the guy making him sign. 

“How can I say no to you? Follow me.” Gabriel said turning around and began walking letting go of Jimin’s hands. 

“Can you not embarrass me?” Jimin asked low grabbing Jungkook by the arm. 

“How could I embarrass you when you kissed him?” Jungkook asked without thinking and maybe that sounded like jealously but it was more of confusion. 

“Oh, jealous?” Jimin asked with a smirk. 

“You kiss like it’s nothing.” He mumbled making Jimin scan his face. 

“It was.” Jimin said now acting confused. 

“Wait? You think kissing needs to mean something very time. With Gabriel it was a simply greeting as we known each other for 30 years.” Jimin explained and Jungkook began walking but Jimin pulled him back half turning him to face Jimin. 

“Kissing is important to you?” Jimin asked with a tilt of his head, intrigued. 

“It’s none of my business. Won’t say anything again.” Jungkook said not wanting to talk about this as he pulled away but Jimin just pulled his other arm. Jungkook wouldn’t like at him at first before meeting his eyes; they were big and widen and filled of curiosity. 

“Have you kissed before?” He asked low and nervously like he would be scared to know the answer and Jungkook was scared to give it. 

“Jimin I found some outfits for you!” Gabriel shouts from downstairs and Jungkook was trilled as how he spoke as he wouldn’t have to tell Jimin the truth; that he hasn’t. He flirts sure but it never went anywhere; he wanted more and just never talked about it with anyone. However, Jimin didn’t move and continued to stare at Jungkook, making him uncomfortable. 

“Can you stop staring at me and go downstairs already.” He snapped as he pulled his arm out of Jimin’s grip and he tightened his jaw before walking downstairs and Jungkook annoyingly followed. 

“Finally! Now come and try these on.” Gabriel said grabbing Jimin’s arm and rushed him into the changing room and closed the door. 

“You can sat down there and wait.” He told Jungkook and he looked over seeing a chair next the circle of mirrors. He gave a small nod and went to sit down holding his dragger and stele in his hands on his lap. 

“That’s a pretty design, your ward I mean.” Gabriel said after a minute making Jungkook look over at him and down at his stele. 

“It’s called a stele.” 

“Really? No one really knows what they’re called. Stele is a cool name.” He said and Jungkook just nodded. 

“Jimin trusts you?” He asked and Jungkook was silent. 

“Do you trust him?” He added. 

“Because his important to us; the warlocks I mean. He’s important-“ 

“It’s my job to protect so that’s what I’m doing.” Jungkook told him before Jimin opened the door and they both look at him. Jimin was in a red and black outfit that didn’t quite fit right. 

“Not my best work.” Gabriel said and Jimin looked to Jungkook. 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know fashion.” He told him and Jimin smirked a bit before going back into the changing room and shut the door. The two times he came out the outfits just weren’t him and Gabriel was the only one who spoke; it wasn’t until the fourth outfit… Jimin came out and Jungkook rolled his eyes wondering how long he was going to be here for when he could be fighting against demons. However, when Jungkook looked at him, his eyes widen; he was wearing a suit but the top had a a long coat back that could cover his legs if he wanted it to. Nevertheless, it looked perfect on him and Jungkook stared. 

“Either of you are saying anything.” He said low and Gabriel stood up and smiled. 

“That’s it.” He said pulling him to the mirror to look at himself. While Jimin was looking in the mirror his eyes went to Jungkook who couldn’t stop looking at him; Jungkook tired to keep his eyes to his but failed. 

His eyes betrayed him as they traveled down his body and how the suit fit him perfectly in all the right places; Jungkook never knew he could look so breathtaking. When his eyes returned to his Jimin he saw him smirking. 

“Looks like this is it. Do you think I’ll outdo the other warlocks?” He asked looking over at Gabriel. 

“Without a doubt. Now go back and change so I can fix the length of the cost and it will be at you apartment by tonight.” Gabriel told him and Jimin nodded. 

“Perfect, thank you.” He said giving Jungkook one last look before walking back into the changing room closing the door behind him. 

“I outdid myself.” Gabriel said proud of himself but Jungkook didn’t say a word. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t help himself by looking so long at Jimin; he felt like a out of control little bastard. When Jimin came out in his regular clothes he couldn’t look at him; he simply got up and went back upstairs and waited. 

“Come back soon.” He heard Gabriel said as Jimin walked up the stairs. 

“Bye hunter!” He added and Jungkook didn’t answer as Jimin just shook his head and began walking and Jungkook followed him. However, before they got to the brick wall to get out Jimin turned to him. 

“Gabriel is nice, isn’t he?” He asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Then why didn’t you say goodbye?” He asked and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Why should I?” 

“Jeon, come on. Is it so hard to be nice to my kind?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“But you’re nice to me.” Jimin said making Jungkook narrow his eyes; he shouldn’t be… 

“And?” He asked and Jimin eyes began a bit bigger scanning his face before his face changed. 

“You smell that?” He mumbled making Jungkook senses heighten and looked around before realizing the smell was sulfur coming from the mundane side of the wall. 

“Open the wall and get behind me.” Jungkook said low and Jimin was about to say something but just nodded and opened the wall before stepping behind Jungkook. He walked out first but saw nothing and let Jimin come out before feeling his hand grip the back of his shirt. They walked slowly on the sidewalk before Jungkook saw the darkness travel behind a creature on the other side of the street. 

The demon was simply walking along the shadows of the street and didn’t notice them or Jimin demon scent; there were many people walking around though. It would be too dangerous if Jungkook would attack the strong demon out in the open like this. Then the demon moved looking towards them; it was simply a shadow not filly in this world yet but still can kill and hurt. He could scent Jimin; Jungkook eyes narrowed looking around quickly before seeing a small space between two building. 

He began walking sideways with Jimin behind him covering his scent as much as he could but the manifesting demon seem to tell they were moving and began moving too. He quickly got him to the alley and pushed him back without a word as the demon stopped and the shadow of it began to disappear into the ground. He released his breath before realizing there were sewers and that’s what it was using to get closer. Panic enters Jungkook when he saw their was a sewer 20 steps away from them. 

“There’s too many people.” He mumbled to himself as he backed Jimin up more deeper into the alleyway. 

“There’s too many people.” He mouthed not knowing what to do; scared because if the demon attacked who knew how many innocent mundanes would die. Jimin and him could die because it was huge and too strong even in its weak form. Suddenly, he got turned around by Jimin who eyes were scanning his before Jimin put his hands on his waist pulling him closer. Jungkook put his hands against the wall he was up against covering his scent as much as he could. 

“It’s okay.” Jimin whispered. 

“It will kill us and everyone around.” 

“Your angel blood is strong; you’re protecting me. Isn’t that your job? You’re doing your job. It won’t smell me now. You’re saving them staying right here.” Jimin told him under a whispered. 

“You don’t know that.” He said shaking his head and watched his eyes widen and saw his mouth parted in fear. He could smell it was close now; probably right at the entrance of the alley. He saw Jimin was staring behind him making Jungkook himself even more nervous. So, he moved one hand to his cheek getting his attention back to him and Jimin met his eyes. 

He felt the demon shadow get closer but more slower and unsure; he could just tell. His angel blood was covering Jimin demon blood. Jimin stared at him before his eyes went to his lips; Jungkook thinks he’s just trying to distract himself so he didn’t move. He moved his finger along his cheek making him look into his eyes again; before looking behind him and smiled softly. 

“It’s gone.” He mumbled and Jungkook looked over his shoulder and saw the alley was empty. 

“We should stay like this for a bit longer; just to sure.” Jimin said and Jungkook turned back to him. 

“Oh?” 

“I mean, for my safely; you know. Besides you’re really warm.” Jimin told him and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“And you smell good.” He added with a smirked. 

“And we’re gone. Let’s get you home.” He said but before he could take a step back, Jimin grabbed onto his waist pulling him back. 

“Have you really never been kissed? With your kind of life style, shouldn’t you be living it to the fullest, whenever you can?” He wondered and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t-“ 

“Just tell me.” He said cutting him off making Jungkook roll his eyes again and put his arm back on the wall he was against still. 

“Fine. I don’t date because my peers hate me because I’m the best or I don’t get along with them. Whatever, it never happened; and I want it to mean something. I don’t do things just to do them; they need to mean something.” He told him and Jimin gave him so much attention like he cared what he had to say or he had so much damn patience in perpending he cared. 

“That’s beautiful. People don’t think that anymore; I don’t. I like having fun and doing whatever just to pass the time. It’s different to hear someone like you think so highly of something as simple as kissing.” Jimin said which made Jungkook bad thoughts about him disappear and he was speechless. 

“Because I’m a shadowhunter?” He asked and Jimin gave him a sorry smile. 

“Sorry.” 

“Let’s go. Are you done with the questions now?” He asked and Jimin hummed looking down at his lips but Jungkook perpended not to noticed his beautiful full lips as he pulled away. 

“Open a portal just in case.” He said and Jimin did so without a word. They quickly went though and appeared in his apartment and Jungkook looked around. 

“Go, it’s sunset Tae probably getting ready to leave the theater.” Jimin said. 

“Yeah, okay. Thank you. Just-“ 

“Don’t leave.” Jimin finished and Jungkook stared at him. 

“Okay but remember-“ 

“To lock the windows and doors.” Jimin said now smirking. 

“And-“ 

“Don’t open the door. I know Jungkook.” He said and Jungkook was impressed. 

“And?” 

“Call you if something happens. I’m not some child, I know how to keep myself safe now go spend time with your parabatai.” He told him and Jungkook looked away from his face and smirked. 

“Alright, smart ass.” He said as Jimin opened a portal for him. 

Once he arrived back at the Institute, he cooked him and Tae some food before bring it to Tae’s room and waited. 15 minutes later Tae entered the room and smiled in shocked by him being there with food. 

“Hey.” Tae said giving him a hug before taking off his jacket and sat down. 

“You promised we would have dinner.” Jungkook said and Tae smiled. 

“I did, this is awesome. I’m exhausted and really didn’t want to go out or talk to anyone.” Tae admitted as they began eating. 

“Why? You love people.” 

“Yoongi is draining; he’s is nice one minute and yells when I make a small mistake like I don’t necessary need to be on stage I’m choosing to and he just annoyed easily.” Tae explained and Jungkook took a breath. 

“Downworlders are exhausting.” 

“What happened with Jimin then?” Tae asked and Jungkook began telling him everything; well almost everything, the only things he left out were them talking about personal things like the whole not being kissed thing. He didn’t want anyone to know he let a warlock know something personal about himself even his parabatais. The spend hours together, drinking, eating and talking and Jungkook was happy and they fell asleep with rosy cheeks from the wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda hurt because I had writers block for a long few days but I think it came out well. Please tell me your thought it will help me write more! My updating schedule has changed; I’m not posting every Sunday anymore. The holidays are coming and I’m getting really busy but I’ll post whenever the chapter is done I hope you understand. Thank you for reading and see you when I post next!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jungkook woke up in a better mood then the past weeks and Tae was sleeping next to him upside down; in fact, his feet were what Jungkook was cuddling against. He threw his head back and rolled up before noticing it was six am; he needed to get up and get ready to go to Jimin’s. He really didn’t want to since everything that happened yesterday from his telling him about how he feels about kissing to the demon. 

With a sign, he got up because the Warlock still needed protection and he made a mistake telling him yet another personal thing about himself. However, that was stopping today; he won’t make the same mistake a third time. He got up and went to take a quick shower before getting dress in his everyday leather outfit. When he got out, he smiled as Tae was still sleeping now curled up holding a pillow that used to be Jungkook’s legs. He almost walked out letting his parabatai sleep but instead he walked out and kissed his head, waking him up. 

“You’re leaving?” He mumbled. 

“Yeah, text me when you leave.” He told him and Tae pouted nodded looking so much younger than he was. This was the real reason why Jungkook had always felt older and felt the need to be the one to protect him and not tell him all the worries he had. 

“See you later.” 

“Don’t give Jimin a hard time.” Tae said and Jungkook rolled his eyes grabbing his stele; walking out the room closing the door behind him. As he walked the halls of the institute, he saw Han, a younger hunter walking up to him. 

“Hey Jeon. Haven’t seen you in the pit lately. Where you been?” He asked even when Jungkook continue on walking. 

“On a mission. Been busy.” 

“Ready? What kind? Need any help. It’s been quiet-” 

“No.” He answered. 

“You know, you shouldn’t be closed off Jeon. We all look up to you and-” 

“What want me to train you? Don’t be nice if that’s what you want just say it.” He said tired already from the fake being nice when only the other hunters want something. He never had a trouble helping the younger train; hell, he enjoys it. He just hates the small talk leaning up to it, come to think of it the only small talk he actually enjoyed was with Tae and Jimin. He hated that he enjoyed talking with a Warlock but it was the truth and it happened so unexpected and completely out of nowhere. It just happened. 

“Right, sorry. Could you help me and some friends, we don’t get to go out much? Hobi says we aren’t ready.” 

“If Hobi says you aren’t ready than you aren’t but I’ll come by tomorrow early like five and if you and your friends are there... I’ll see what I can do to help.” He told him and he quickly nodded. 

“Thanks, Jeon. See you tomorrow.” He said rushing away and Jungkook rolled his eyes and he turned and continued walking. Then he saw Hobi and Namjoon talking and when they saw him; he paused because he has been avoiding them really since Halloween. 

“Jungkook. I’m coming with you today.” Namjoon said making Jungkook feel a bit sick. 

“What? Why?” 

“The meeting. I need to be there.” He told him and Jungkook played with his stele that was behind his back and nodded like a solider. 

“You leaving now because I need to go to Park’s place first-” 

“I’ll meet you and him there.” 

“Okay.” He said as he started walking away. 

“We need to talk later though.” Namjoon said loudly but Jungkook depended he didn’t hear as he nodded to Hobi and walked out the building. He walked quickly to Jimin’s and didn’t enjoy being around people; he didn’t know what was going on with him since the mundane. It was like he was scared and overthought everything and Jimin; he just had this thing about him that got his nerves down as he never experienced this type of doubt before. He hated it. Once he got to Jimin’s he knocked on the door and he opened it with a smiled on his face wearing a peach white robe. 

“Good morning.” He said letting Jungkook in and Jungkook rolled his eyes as he seemed to be in such a good mood. 

“Bad mood? Already it’s so early. Do you ever smile? I mean really smile when Tae’s not around?” Jimin asked as Jungkook checked everything to make sure no demons were already. 

“Seriously?” Jimin asked when he didn’t give him an answer, he turned to him and saw he had his hands on his hips staring at him. 

“What do you want me to do? Smile at the sight of you? Tell you how my night been? Act like we’re friends? It’s damn early let me do my job while you get dress for the meeting that Namjoon Hyung is coming to.” Jungkook snapped and Jimin just stared at him before giving a nod. 

“So, it’s Namjoon that’s bothering you? You haven’t talk to him since that night, have you?” Jimin asked Jungkook lead his head back shaking a bit, completely in shook. How the hell- 

“Did you just do some spell-” 

“Spell? On what? You? I can’t do spells on Angel blood, your tone changed.” Jimin stated and Jungkook looked away from him. 

“Whatever. So what?” He told him. 

“So, I thought shadowhunters weren’t invite to this meeting, I brought you a suit and everything. I guess you can wear it some other time; I’ll go change now.” Jimin said leaving him and when he heard the door close, he let out the loudest sign. He continued checking everything before Jimin came out in that red suit and Jungkook did a double take at him. 

“Good?” He asked. 

“Yes.” He told him and Jimin nodded as he walked to his coffee table and grabbed something before walking up to him but Jungkook took a step back not wanting him so close. This made Jimin pause and scan his face. 

“I need to put this on your collar, it’s a pin. My logo so they know.” 

“What about Namjoon, then?” He asked not believing this. 

“I don’t know, I’m just doing what I was told.” 

“By who?” 

“It’s not that big of deal. Here, do it-” 

“Who?” 

“The high vampire okay. She hates when hunters come unless they’re invite or vouch. Namjoon was invited but you’re not, if you show up with nothing, they’ll kick you out. Okay? The pin it’s just a way for us not to tell them what’s going on.” Jimin explained and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He said and Jimin handed him the pin after he let out his hand and it didn’t look like a normal pin at all. It was made by magic and only magic can put it on. 

“Jimin, I can’t put this on.” Jungkook said and Jimin smirked taking it back as he took a step closer to Jungkook. 

“I know, just wanted to hear you say it.” He said in a flirting and playful tone as he reached out to him putting the pin on his collar, and for some reason time slowed down. The way his hand hovered over his heart above the clothes made it hard to breath. He sneaked a peak at his face and saw he was staring at his hands working slow, like he was nervous. He was wearing make-up and grey eye contracts, he looked perfect but too prefect. 

“You’re taking a long time.” Jungkook stated and Jimin hummed. 

“It’s stuck.” He said low leaning closer as if to get a better look but if he looked up it... It wouldn’t be good. 

“How? It’s magic-” 

“Shh, I’m trying to focus.” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook stayed perfect still until Jimin pulled away taking a step back and Jungkook felt like he still couldn’t breathe. 

“There.” Jimin said breathless as if he was holding his breath the whole time too. 

“Great.” Jungkook said and Jimin couldn’t look at him as he grabbed his phone. 

“Let’s go.” Jimin told him as he opened a portal in front of his front door and they went through without a word. They entered a hallway and the walls were grey and the ground was dark wood, in front of them was double doors that was olive wood. 

“Don’t embarrass me.” Jimin said low, walking in front of him and opened the door with magic, only adding to his entrance to make everyone look at him. When Jungkook entered, there were nine people in the room, One vampire, One werewolf, Min Yoongi and four warlocks Jungkook ever seen before and Jin, Jimin’s friend and Namjoon. 

“Jimin always needed to make an entrance.” The vampire woman said. 

“I was just about to apologize Cynthia but then I would be lying.” He said walking to the end of the table they were all sitting at and Jungkook realized there wasn’t a chair for him. 

“I didn’t invite another hunter, Kim-“ 

“He stays.” Jimin said with a strong tone and Jungkook stood between him and Namjoon but three steps back. 

“Oh? Why?” 

“Because I vouch for him.” Jimin told the table and a few were surprised while Yoongi and Jin were emotionless. 

“Interesting, however we have other matters to discuss. I invited Kim only so the Clave won’t be against our meeting.” 

“And we all know how tricky they can be.” Said the Werewolf with a low tone eyeing Jungkook making him tighten his grip on his dagger as it inched to want to grow into a sword. This dagger was made to do so and he loved it. 

“Enough Cooper, you bore me.” Jimin said rolling his eyes. 

“The biggest matter is these demon attacks.” One of the warlocks; the one with blue skin said. 

“Correct Su. I want to know what the demons are thinking. We need to put up more wards around the city so they can’t get in.” Cynthia explained. 

“That’s a pretty start but they are already here. You can’t get ride of them by wards. We need to kill them.” Jimin said. 

“You have had encounters for weeks and never told me. You don’t get a say-“ Cynthia was saying before Jimin shot yo and slammed his hands on the table making her silent. 

“I am the highest Warlock not you Cynthia. You want to challenge me is that it? Because last time I checked I put you in that chair and I can easily remove you.” Jimin said low in a boss like tone; it was kinda hot to Jungkook. 

“You haven’t done anything-“ 

“And what have you done? Can you even fight against a demon Cynthia? No you can’t. I handle the demons. I made this Council to take care of thing while I handle the monsters. The talk of demons isn’t your concern anymore unless your demon parent decides to make a damn visit. There are other matters I’m sure we need to discuss but the demons aren’t. Do we understand?” Jimin asked and everyone slowly nodded and Jimin slowly sat back down. 

As the meeting continued, they talked about the full moon that was coming next week and how the faeries won’t be coming here to more since it was getting cold and snow will soon first falling. An hour meeting the meeting was over and Jimin was the first to stand and walk out. Jungkook nodded to Namjoon then other to the room before following Jimin out. Not a word was said as they made their way around three different counters thought a building Jungkook has never seen before. 

“Where are we?” Jungkook asked. 

“In a waterfall. This building is invisible to the mundane eye and all they see is a waterfall they could never get to.” He explained as they turned left as they continued walking. 

“Why didn’t you tell them about Beom?” Jungkook wondered. 

“They can’t fight him. He was the second strongest warlock next to me. They will follow his lead or have already.” Jimin said with a sign. 

“Then we need to tell the Clave-“ 

“And have dozens of warlocks and hunters die within the next day? No.” 

“You can’t do this on your own Jimin.” 

“Stop talking.” He said turning right and Jungkook phases seeing huge probably 20 feet tall wooden doors that had the design of fae and spells of warlocks on them. Jimin smiled softly at the door before raising his hand and used magic to open it. 

“I want to show you something.” He said walking ahead and Jungkook gripped his stele, following him inside. He heard it first; the sound of the waterfall before he saw it. It was beautiful and it looked like the place was build to protect it somehow. But why? The grass was bright green all around the 30 foot tall cliff and a ten foot long pond that the water fell into. The water was crystal clear and blue; the smelled so peaceful and fresh here like the pollution air didn’t hit this place at all. It was breathtaking. 

“Why are we here?” Jungkook asked and Jimin til it’s his head back and breathed. 

“People over time has got this nerve to try and disrespect me; even when I’m above them and put them where they are now. They think they know better than I do and feel the need to always try and make me look like I can handle my position. Cynthia was trying to say I can’t control the demons when I’ve been doing it since Boo; and just because his back doesn’t mean I won’t send him and his followed right back to hell.” He said with his eyes closed before turning to him and Jungkook suddenly saw the human in him. 

“Do you know this waterfall was found in 1721 by a werewolf named Lee Roger. He was raised here and when he turned for the first time he had no control until he found this and said the water was magic. A calming, healing kind of magic; he didn’t kill anything that day and every day until he died. He found my friend Jongin and told him while he was dying. I helped put the wards up.” He explained and Jungkook just stared that was until Jimin turned away and started undoing his outfit. 

“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked fast turning to the side looking away from him. 

“What? No one ever undressed in front of you before. Wait nevermind, of course they haven’t.” Jimin said quietly making Jungkook tighten his jaw. 

“Park come on.” 

“I still haven’t shown you what I wanted. You have to get in.” Jimin said before walking into the water and Jungkook peaked over and saw his back. 

“Is your stele waterproof?” Jimin asked turning to him making Jungkook looked for the ground hearing a giggle. 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, so I’ll turn around and you get undress and come in.” 

“It should be freezing.” Jungkook reminded him. 

“Yes but there’s lava underneath it making it warm. Come on, do something no other hunter has done.” 

“Yeah and what’s that?” 

“Trusted a downworlder.” He said softly and Jungkook peaked back over at him and somehow he seemed to glow and shine in the water. Shit. 

“Of course, I won’t focus you but really want to show you something.” He added and Jungkook chest was tightening as curiosity was winning because he wanted to know so he began taking off his jacket. Jimin smiled wide before turning around keeping his word making Jungkook smiled a bit too. He got down to his underwear and with his stele in hand as he walked into the water. It was warm. 

“Can I turn around now?” Jimin asked and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“You’re annoying.” He said making Jimin spin around with a smirk before humming at him. 

“You’re annoying and shy, but at least I got you in.” He said before his eyes went to his heart seeing the parabatais rune. Jungkook feet was already touching the bottom as it the water stopped right at the core of his chest while Jimin was in a bit more and a little shorter. Then he moved closer to him making Jungkook freeze. 

“Your runes are different, I mean the placement of them.” He told him reaching out slowly toward his right side where his calm rune was. 

“We get to choose and it tells our story I guess.” Jungkook said slow and Jimin nodded slightly touching his rune before pulling back allowing Jungkook to breath again. What was happening right now? He didn’t want to be this close to him yet here he was. 

“Come on. We’re going under the waterfall.” He said before swimming towards the fall and Jungkook rolled his eyes; following him. Once behind the fall Jimin was waiting for him and Jungkook feet felt a rock that was smooth and easily to stand on. They were about the same height as they were outside in the shallow part, Jimin smiled again. 

“What do you think?” He asked and Jungkook looked around; the rock was pretty and damp; nothing really special. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say? It’s boring and plain.” He told him and Jimin giggled before covering his mouth. 

“Be very quiet and don’t move the water.” He whispered and Jungkook tilted his head doing didn’t say anything or move. After a minute the lighting changed from dark to light coming from above them. Jungkook moved his head back and looked up and parted his mouth; the roof was glowing in what looked like the night sky. So many tiny stars making the roof dark blue and purple and it looked like they were moving. 

“They’re the last of their species. That’s why we build around this, to keep them safe.” Jimin whispered and the lights started to go away as if they were shy from the noise but quickly came back. 

“They shine brighter then they weren’t scared.” He added. 

“What are they?” 

“They aren’t from this world I actually don’t know what they’re actually called but here it’s Aurora’s. They’re very nice.” Jimin said and Jungkook looked back at him. 

“Why did you want to show me this?” He asked and Jimin gave a shy smile; his been shy a lot today. 

“Because here I can be me at least for a while. I feel like everyone wants something from me and are fake but you; you’re so real it’s scary sometimes.” He admitted and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Scary?” He wondered with a smirk. 

“It’s scary because I don’t want it to go away; you being real with me. I can’t remember the last time someone new in my life was just so real; annoying but real.” He said with a smirk too and Jungkook rolled his eyes before scanning Jimin’s face. 

“Yeah.” He told him almost breathless and Jimin hummed. 

“The people who know this place exists stop coming a long time ago; so I wanted to show you because it’s peaceful and real here.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked moving closer to him and Jungkook only was able to let out a nod. 

“When was the last time you did something normal?” He wondered in a lower tone. 

“Honestly, never. My life is just hunting you know that.” He said and Jimin moved closer even slower to make sure Jungkook knew he could stop him but Jungkook wanting to know where he was going with this. 

“Yeah.” He said before touching his awareness rune that was on his neck making Jungkook felt how warm he was. 

“Jungkook… If we were normal would you let me getting closer?” He mumbled and Jungkook finally realized what he wanted. The way he was looking at him and his lips and keeping looking at his eyes… Part of Jungkook wanted to but he knew the consequences would be. 

“We can’t.” He mumbled and Jimin slowly nodded looking at his hand. Jungkook scanned his face again before he let his free hand reach for his hip. When he rest his hand on his hip Jimin eyes widen and their eyes met. 

“Jimin, it has to mean something.” 

“I know. I just; since you cried and I know you don’t want to talk about it and I understand that but I don’t know… It felt so different and even before that I found you so attractive but no one was that open with me. I’m so forward about what I want but it’s different-“ 

“Jimin-“ 

“I just want what I want and hate beating around the brush but I get it-“ 

“Jimin-“ 

“I mean I’m so old and you’re new and young and you don’t want me-“ 

“Hyung.” Jungkook said putting his another hand with his stele on his waist making Jimin freeze with widen eyes. Jungkook bite his lip and move his another hand out of the water to his cheek. 

They were silent for a while as Jungkook parted his lips and fought against everything his body was telling him to do because he wanted to. He wanted to be normal and do such a normal thing and fuck he wanted to kiss the warlock so bad. However, he wanted to kiss Jimin not the warlock who looked perfect all the time. 

“Take off your makeup.” He said and Jimin eyes couldn’t get wider. 

“What?” 

“If we’re going to do this; it is to be real. That’s what you said.” Jungkook said and Jimin tilted his head before closing his eyes and Jungkook watched his makeup disappeared. He smiled before just going for it even though he had no idea what to do. He kissed the warlock and heard Jimin gasped against him, Jungkook wanted to make it seem he knew what he was doing so he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They kissed slow and it felt so good and Jungkook felt like it was okay. Jimin kissed back so gently and the way he moved his lips against Jungkook made him feel so many things. 

Then Jimin pulled away and they met eyes and fuck he looked even beautiful without make up. The lighting beyond them was really bright so Jungkook looked up and saw the lights were floating all around them and it looked magical. Then Jimin smiled cupping his jaw and kissing him again, moving closer so they were chest to chest and Jungkook wrap his arm around his lower back. He moved his stele hand out of the water and put his arm around his shoulders. They were so close and Jungkook felt so hot and good just by kissing. He didn’t know it could feel like this. After another few seconds Jimin pulled away and rested his head against Jungkook’s. 

“Shit.” Jimin mouthed and Jungkook chuckled. 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure you never kissed back?” 

“Yeah.” He said breathless and Jimin kissed him back more desperately and deeply before pulling away one last time. 

“Was that all okay?” Jimin mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Jungkook whispered smiling now. 

“We should go now, right?” Jungkook wondered after a bit and Jimin nodding stepping back a bit but they’re shyly smiling at each other before swimming back to the shore to get dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... So what did you think? I almost cried writing this as it’s been a emotional and hard week but I loved it so much and it truly helped me get out of the stage I was in. Also, if any of you know how to draw could you draw them in the waterfall surrounded by the auroras floating around them? Like Jungkook stele behind Jimin’s neck and them kissing and go to my Twitter @bu00les and tag me or dm me? Please it would mean a lot to me!! Anyway there’s one more update for the year so be ready for that! Thank you for reading..!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tae’s POV

Tae stayed in bed most of the day. He felt Jungkook emotions all thought out the day and they were exclusive to his feeling. He never felt Jungkook so strongly before; so happy and normal in his life. He was so happy but then suddenly he felt that he never felt sadder and he wanted to know why. 

He needed to take his mind off of his rune so he trained with some friends and waited until Jungkook returned; it was late when he did. He looked off, distant and quiet as they ate together in the dine hall. They didn’t talk much either but Tae kept looking over at him; checking on him as he just ate without a word. It wasn’t until they were walking past the great garden and Tae pushed him though the door. Now, Jungkook didn’t fell he just cracked his head turning to him. 

“Well?” Tae asked going in and closing the door behind him and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“What? I had a bad day.” He said and Tae crossed his arms. 

“Did you now?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“Did you happen to forget that I can sense if you’re happy or not?” He asked. 

“Tae-“ 

“Jungkook.” 

“What? I don’t want to talk about it.” He told him and Tae went closer to him and put his hand on his chest where his heart was. 

“I never felt you so happy-“ 

“Don’t! Alright just leave it alone.” He said rushing back and turned more into the garden and Tae followed him. 

“I don’t know what to leave alone Jungkook. What happened?” He asked. 

“It doesn’t matter. It was a mistake.” He said low and Tae stared at him. 

“Then why did you do it if it was a mistake?” He asked and Jungkook looked at him and signed. 

“You don’t make mistakes Jungkook.” He added. 

“Yeah well I did so I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“You’re not to going to tell even if I guess will you?” 

“No, just trust me. You don’t want to know.” He said before walking deeper and stared at the flowers and Tae narrowed his eyes. Why wouldn’t he want to know? Whatever it was made him so happy. Why does he look so ashamed of it? 

“Fine if you really want to start building that ball between our bond; go for it.” Tae said annoyed at this whole thing. 

“Oh yeah? What about you? I told you so much about my missions and what have you told me?” Jungkook said louder than Tae and he narrowed his arm feeling himself get madder by the second just like Jungkook was. 

“Nothing new has happened. Why are you turning this on me? I just want to know what’s going on but whatever Jungkook. Push me away see where that gets you.” He snapped before rushing out the garden feeling so hurt with each step he took away from his parabatai. He went to his room and cried himself to sleep as he felt his rune over his heart ache. 

The next day, he woke up or felt the need to wake up early; or he just couldn’t focus himself to sleep anymore. He looked over at the clock seeing it five am before seeing five notifications on his phone from Min Yoongi; the faerie that is his boss for a play. None were from Jungkook making him sign before getting up and took a warm shower. 

Min didn’t like to see his warrior outfit and had a bad vibe with leather, so Tae put on black pants with a black bottom down collared shirt. He put his stele in his front pocket and grabbed his favorite dragger putting it on his belt handle before getting his long coat and walked out. He walked pasted the training room and noticed Jungkook was in there and paused; he looked more closely and saw how he was hitting the punching bag fast and hard. 

He was hitting it with so much anger Tae could feel like in his blood, then he spun around swinging a finally punch and paused. He was out of breath and lead his forehead against the punching bag but upper cutting it multiple times out of frustration. Tae wanted to walk in but then he heard voice from the other side where the other door way was. 

“We weren’t late!” Han, a younger hunter shouted as he walked in with some friends. 

“No. You’re not.” Jungkook said low pulling back away from the punching bag and looked to the five kids. He used his teeth to take off his gloves and threw them aside. 

“Okay, so what’s first?” Another kid, Soobin; the tallest out of them asked. 

“Stretching then I’ll see what you each need work on. Well, get started.” He said almost annoyed as they were all just staring at him before getting on the floor and began stretching. Then Jungkook turned like he knew Tae was hiding behind the door and their eyes met. Tae backed away and turned leaning against the wall out of view because they were fighting which he hated but that’s how it was. So, instead of looking back in he rushed out the building like a scared selfish kid who didn’t want to admit he was wrong. 

He knew Jungkook has trouble talking about his feelings or what has happen, but he just wanted to know. He pushed him and made whatever happen a big deal when he was clearly uncomfortable about it, and wanted to keep it to himself. Tae was wrong but also he was Jungkook parabatai, he had the rune right by the angel to ask whatever he wanted but he shouldn’t have ask it like way he did. 

When he got to the theater Yoongi was actually surprise that he was early and he couldn’t believe as a good shadowhunter that he was hiding out at a faerie theater instead of talking to his parabatai and fixing the problem. He just shook his head as he went backstage and sat down on one of the couch and signed. 

“I shouldn’t ask why your early and just take it as a gift.” He said walking by and he hummed. 

“Take it as a gift.” He told him. 

“You’re act isn’t rehearsing today.” Yoongi said and Tae put his head back taking his stele out and spun it around in his hand like a paint brush. This play Yoongi was making is about their world that the mundanes would think was all made up but was true. Underneath it all, it was about a fae who wanted to be on stage, to have a dream but demons and every downworlder said he couldn’t do it. 

Tae liked the idea and he played a shadowhunter who was investigating the fae court while the guy; Suga needed to help but also wanted to be an actor. It was interesting and connected their worlds and had so many messages; Tae didn’t quite understand why the Clave wanted him here since nothing happened that’s related to the demon attacks. 

Maybe they thought he knew something because he was close friends with Jimin but now it’s confirmed that Jimin was a target… Why was he still here? Was it because his part of the actual play now? Was it because no other hunter would know how to play one so he had to stay? Maybe it was because a part of him wanted to stay and act? Who knew really? 

“Kim.” He stated making Tae look at him, and the fae scanned his face and probably saw how down he was. 

“Some sets needs more paint. Do that.” He told him and Tae just nodded getting up and doing that without arguing like he usually did. 

“Damn, what happened? You always fight with me?” He asked as Tae got the paint and started painting the wood for a wall. 

“I’m fighting with Jungkook so I’m not in the mood.” He mumbled. 

“Oh, the one who saved me; your parabatai.” 

“Yeah.” Tae said and he nodded. 

“What happened?” 

“We fought over bullshit. I already regret it.” He said painting with his legs crossed over the other as his stele and dagger in his lap. He painted on the side of stage and listened to the first act rehearse; and listened to Yoongi yell at them. It was funny when he wasn’t yelling at him; he spend probably an hour painting until the door in the back of the audience opened making someone look to see who was there. It was Jimin and Tae’s eyes widen waiting to see Jungkook walk in after him, but he never did. Yoongi walked down the stairs and up to him as Tae pulled out his phone to see if Jungkook messaged him or if there was an alert of any kind of attack, but there wasn’t. 

“Hey, Tae.” Jimin said making him look up at him seeing he was sitting on the edge of the stage. 

“Where is he?” He asked. 

“We fought, he left. I knew he would be mad if I was unprotected even if his mad at me… So I came here.” He said and Tae moved over and sat next to him and let his legs hang off the ledge as Yoongi just went back to directing. 

“We fought too.” He said. 

“I figured.” Jimin said looking down at his hands. 

“We fought over him getting happy over something then feeling upset afterward and I wanted to know what it was and it just got bad fast. I pushed him.” Tae admitted and Jimin nodded. 

“He blames me for it because I’m the one that made him feel those things that made you know them. I can’t imagine, how hard it is to not have a secret and have someone how what you’re feeling. I just wanted to give him something normal and it backfired.” Jimin said quietly and Tae narrowed his eyes. Give something to him? 

“Jimin, he didn’t tell me anything. Give something to him? What exactly?” He wondered and Jimin looked around before getting off the stage and Tae followed him as they walked up the alley to sit down away from everyone on stage. 

“I’m only going to tell you because you won’t judge and I don’t know, I don’t think he will ever be able to and he needs you.” He started and Tae titled his head and waited. 

“We kissed.” 

“What?” He asked completely threw off guard because he would never think that was possible. Jungkook never felt comfortable enough to do something like that with anyone and the fact that he did with Jimin; a warlock… No worry.. 

“Yeah, I don’t know; when I found out he never been kissed before and he wanted it to mean something… I just wanted to be that for someone, I was never someone’s first kiss I guess it was selfish of me. Anyway, I brought him to this beautiful waterfall and it happened. At first, he looked normal and everything then before he left something changed.” He explained and Tae’s eyes were widen before turning more to him as Jimin just keep staring at the stage. It reminded him so much of Jungkook because that’s what he does why he needed to talk about something personal like this. 

“So, you went out of your way to make it memorable for him?” He asked and Jimin turned to look at him. 

“That’s what you’re asking? Not that I’m a warlock?” Jimin asked and Tae was confused now. 

“No one would think of making it romantic for him, my first kiss was on the floor in our Institute kitchen with a girl who had her friends film it. So thank you, even though his rough around the edges and may act out like now but you make it meaningful.” He said and Jimin smiled softly. 

“That’s why I’m here because you need to talk to him. He left and I don’t know where he went and even called Namjoon and he hasn’t gone back to the institute.” He said and Tae took a breath. 

“Okay. Fuck, where would he even go?” He mumbled at more himself. 

“I don’t know.” Jimin said and Tae touched his chest and thought about it. 

“He would fight demons. He would go looking for a fight.” Tae said and Jimin gasped. 

“Oh no.” He said standing up in a rush making Tae copy him. 

“What?” He asked. 

“We saw a demon manifesting near my friends clothing store. He wanted to fight it but it sensed me so he had to protect me. What if he went back?” Jimin asked and Tae nodded because that’s exactly what Jungkook would do, especially if he was mad. 

“He could never fight it alone. His not thinking clearly. Let’s go.” Tae said rushing to get his things and Jimin told Yoongi Tae has to go when suddenly Tae felt a sharp pain his chest taking his breath away. He gasped and lost his balance and fell to his knees letting out a painful scream and Jimin ran to him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Something wrong.” He mumbled and Jimin eyes scanned his face. 

“We need to make sure his there, give me your hands.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m going to use my magic to connect to your parabatai use so we can see what he sees.” Jimin told him and Tae nodded because that’s how Jungkook saw him a week ago. They grabbed hands and Jimin closed his eyes and Tae followed suit and it was black, nothing until he began seeing something. 

Bricks was the first thing that stood out before the circler shape came though, it was dark mostly with some spots of light coming from above. It looked scary if Tae was scared of the dark and didn’t know what happened in shadows. However, he was afraid for his best friend, his other half, his parabatai. He didn’t let go of Jimin’s hands as he looked around trying to find Jungkook. When he did, he was laying on his side and Tae screamed his name. 

“No! Don’t let go!” Jimin screamed next to him as Tae wanted to run to him but couldn’t as Jimin pulled them back to the Theater. They’re both breathing heavy and Yoongi and some other crew members are staring at them. 

“We need to go.” Tae said coughing a bit still from the pain in his chest as he got to his feet and Jimin quickly nodded. Tae finished getting his things before Jimin opened a portal down the stairs of the stage. 

“I can’t promise I’ll be back tomorrow, something is wrong with Jungkook.” Tae told Yoongi. 

“Fine.” He said after looking at Jimin and the two of them jogged down the stairs and into the portal entering a street. 

“Should you call for backup?” Jimin asked and he shook his head because if he did, the Clave would know that Jungkook went up against a new born demon on his own and they would pull him out of the field. 

“We can’t. They’ll pull him out and open a investigation into everything; into you and use the truth sword on him.” Tae said low. 

“I’ve seen what that does to your kind, it’s painful.” 

“Yeah and he would fight against it until he dies to protect someone he cares about.” 

“His so selfless.” Jimin mumbled making him look over at the warlock finally noticing how scare he was for his parabatai. He cared for him more than Tae first assumed, part of him knew it wouldn’t end good but damn Jungkook needed someone like Jimin. 

“He is.” He said as he saw the open cap that lead down into the sewers. 

“Shit.” He cursed and Jimin looked around. 

“I don’t sense it, maybe he killed it.” Jimin pointed out but Tae didn’t care he just needed to get to Jungkook. 

“Let’s go.” He said activating his jumping rune. 

“Hunters first-“ 

“You don’t need help?” Tae asked. 

“No, I have magic remember.” Jimin said and Tae gave a nod before jumping down into the never ending darkness hole. Once he landed he looked up seeing it was a good 15 foot drop and etched Jimin floating down using his bluish purple magic and landed next to him. 

“Lead the way.” Jimin said as he kept his hands open ready to fight and Tae nodded taking out his sword and started following the pull of his fine to Jungkook. 

“I don’t think it’s down here anymore. Maybe he sent it back to hell.” Jimin said after a minute of walking straight and Tae nodded agreeing with him. 

“Hopefully.” He said. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jimin whispered. 

“Not the best time Jimin.” Tae told him as they came up on three different tunnels to pick from making Tae stop. 

“I really don’t feel it down here so it’s an okay time.” 

“What then?” 

“Has Jungkook been though something? Like bad? He couldn’t have always been so closed off to everyone.” Jimin said and Tae froze looking at him. 

“It’s our life.” 

“To what, be cold and distant towards your feelings, not every hunter is that way?” 

“Yeah who?” 

“Magnus bane and Alec lightwood.” Jimin said and Tae signed. 

“They’re from America and it’s just different. Yeah, their relationship made the Clave more open to things there but not here is anything they made it worse.” 

“How?” 

“Hybrids can be born that way, some already are. Look, all that has nothing to do with why Jungkook is the way he is; you just need to ask him.” Tae decided to say. 

“But behind the fall, he let me in and he… He just lets me in then cuts me off again. It’s confusing.” Jimin mumbled and Tae turned completely to him. 

“Hunters at home don’t talk to him about anything but training, that’s all we do and underneath it all; Jungkook is sensitive and kind. He shows you who he is because you do the same. Now stop talking so I can concentrate.” He said a bit harshly turning forward again and this time Jimin didn’t say anything and Tae felt his pull. Jungkook was left so that’s the way he went, and soon he saw a body lying on its side down. Tae rushed to the body turning them on their body seeing it was Jungkook with three huge claw marks that ripped through his shirt and deep into his chest with blood everywhere. 

“Open a portal to the institute!” Tae screamed back to Jimin hearing him rush over as Tae pulled his unconscious best friend up so he can pick him up. Jimin opened the portal before helping Tae get Jungkook up before they rushed through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a bit of a struggle trying to figure out what I wanted to happen since I never wrote or thought of writing what Tae does but someone comment it and I thought that’s a good idea so I thought about it for literally a full week. So what did you think? Why do you think Jungkook became so cold towards Tae and Jimin? What was Jungkook thinking? And about Yoongi and Tae talking? Tell me all your thoughts below. Now, it’s close to the end of the year and it’s been busy so the next chapter will be out early January! I’ll tell my best to get it out January 3 or so. Thank you for waiting and I hope it was worth it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! Here’s the next chapter it might be a bit short than what I wanted because I really didn’t write at all toward the end of the year but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The next chapter will have more action and just be better I think this chapter was mainly took place in one spot that it didn’t feel good but I really like character development chapters so that’s what this is... Anyway, next chapter will be posted on January 13.

Jungkook was on edge, fighting with Tae and not telling him about kissing Jimin; a warlock that he enjoyed way too much, hurt. Nothing hurt more however, when Tae walked away from him and Jungkook felt their bond twist and bend, it felt like it was breaking a bit. He hated it. He hated everything. Then, he got into a fight with Jimin about it being all his fault that he shouldn’t have kissed him and other things he didn’t want to admit. 

In truth, he was just scared of his emotions and how they began to center around the Warlock and how wrong it was. Everything felt wrong, so he left Jimin’s without thinking clearly and left him open to danger. He just didn’t care or told himself he didn’t, the only thing he did care about was killing monsters, a demon even. Jungkook now found himself down the street of where the demon was manifesting and almost killed him and Jimin. 

He went down in the sewers without thinking or calling for back-up but in the moment he didn’t care. He needed to fight and he let this one get away. He didn’t remember the fight only that he won and set that bitch back to hell before fainting as he didn’t realize he got a really deep cut on the chest. 

When Jungkook woke up the cuts were already healing but the pain was still there. He was in a white bed back at the institute and knew he was in trouble. He went up against a demon on his own, without telling anyone and no back-up. It was careless but he found pride in it as well, because he sent the thing back to hell before it hurt anyone. He adjusted to the light by blinding a few times and rolled his head around before seeing Tae, his parabatai sleeping on the chair to his right. Fuck... He didn’t think if something happen to him how would Tae feel. Did he feel him getting attacked? 

He wasn’t in his right stage of mind and it could have hurt his best friend, he looked in front of his bed and saw three small bags of healing runes on them and the fourth was a warlock magic bag. Jimin been here? After the language he used towards the warlock he thought he would never look at him again. He fucked up and felt the heaviness of his mistakes on his chest. 

“Jungkook.” Tae said waking up but Jungkook couldn’t look at him, he felt trouble then he felt his hand get held and the bed sank a bit. 

“I forgive you.” Tae mumbled making Jungkook slowly look over at him and saw how tired he looked and sad. 

“I’m sorry too.” He quickly added touching his cheek and Jungkook closed his eyes leaning into his touch. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

“I’m sorry Hyung.” Jungkook whispered and Tae pulled him to his chest and hugged him close. The feeling of forgiveness made their bond tighter again and the heaviness slowly go away. 

“I wasn’t thinking... I was thinking too much and got scared and like I was backed into a corner and-” 

“I know. I been thinking about it all and Jungkook you were out for four days. We all been worried.” He said and Jungkook pulled away in shock and met his eyes before looking over at the bags. 

“Four bags. Four days. Why?” He asked confused, he knew attacks and cuts like he got would only take a day or two to heal not four. 

“The demon poison wouldn’t leave your system, you got cut deep Kook. Jimin has been there every night using magic to help get the demon poison out of you.” Tae explained and Jungkook lead back against the bed. 

“Jimin’s been here?” He mumbled and Tae nodded touching his cheek again. 

“He’s been here every night. He told me and I don’t care. I think it was romantic, no one but me knows. He took the fell for you too with the Clave. You’re in the clear.” He said and Jungkook had no words, the things he said to him and he did all of this for him. 

“Of course, you would think that.” He mumbled. 

“It was better than my first kiss. He didn’t need to do it like that but he did and his came to the theater when you left him because he knew you would be mad for leaving him unprotected.” Tae explained and Jungkook had no words. 

“I felt you hurt too and got to scared for you.” Tae added moving his hand to his chest and Jungkook took a breath. 

“I’m so sorry Tae.” 

“Just promise you will never do that again. I know you can do it alone and you don’t need me but I need you-” 

“No, I need you Hyung. You are my better half; without you I would have done something this stupid a long time ago and probably died.” 

“Alright.” Tae said before they heard the door open and Jungkook fell silent hopefully it wasn’t Namjoon or Hobi because they would yell for 20 minutes. Instead it was Jimin with a bag of food and when their eyes meet, he paused. 

“Oh. I’ll just leave this here.” He said putting the bag on the table and turn to walk away. 

“No, stay. I need to tell the others he woke up. I’ll be 10 minutes.” Tae said moving off the bed and Jungkook didn’t want him to because Jimin didn’t look like he wanted to talk. However, Tae left and they were quiet and Jungkook took a breath. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled making the warlock turn to him and Jungkook noticed what he was wearing. A simple pair of black pants and a loose black sweater with a red beanie. 

“For what?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded to the healing bag making Jimin look and reached to grab it. 

“Ahh. It’s from Idris, I had a few herbs from their gardens.” He explained and Jungkook just stared at him. 

“When did you go to Idris?” He said quietly. 

“For my trail.” 

“You had that for 85 years and never used it.” 

“It only works on shadowhunters, it helps more than my magic when it comes to demon attacks. Never had a reason to use it.” He said nervously and Jungkook looked away from him. 

“I said mean things to you.” He admits and heard Jimin took a step to the right side of his bed. 

“You did.” 

“I didn’t mean them.” 

“You did.” He said softly making Jungkook look up and saw him standing near his knee was and signed. 

“Not like that.” 

“Oh, you mean calling me a horrible creature for using magic to twist your emotions for my own benefit. Or that it’s my fault that you and Tae were fighting and you rather throw me in jail for using magic against a hunter than tell anyone what horrible and disgusting thing I did to you?” Jimin said with an angry tone and Jungkook felt like crying but the pain in his chest hurt too much. 

“Jimin-” 

“I heard worse; it doesn’t matter.” He said disregarding how rude and mean and wrong Jungkook was. Jungkook slightly shook his head and reach to hold his hand and Jimin let him. 

“You came here every night, I just felt so...” Jungkook paused looking down at his hand over Jimin but he wasn’t holding his hand back so he began to sit up even if it hurt. 

“What are you doing? Lay down, the deepest cut it still open.” Jimin said suddenly pushing him back against the bed. 

“Then come closer.” He mumbled. 

“You’ll regret this too.” 

“You told Tae for me.” He told him and Jimin signed before sitting on the edge of the bed and tilted his head. 

“I did.” 

“I couldn’t but it was more than because of what you are-” 

“Stop Jungkook. You’re all drugged up just rest-” 

“I won’t have the courage if I don’t, now.” He said fast and Jimin took a breath. 

“Alright.” 

“I grew up only caring about training and my pride of being a Nephilim, a protector, that nothing else matter. Then you did all that for me and it was like a dream Jimin then Tae felt how happy I was but then the guilt came. What if I put you above my job? What if it didn’t mean how it made me feel? It was like I didn’t have a secret and everyone knew and could tell. I felt backed into a corner and had to fight my way out.” Jungkook said letting it all out and Jimin just stared at him. 

“You could’ve told me instead of getting mad at me for trying to help you think of ways to tell your best friend.” Jimin told him bring his hand closer to Jungkook’s. 

“I didn’t want to. I wanted a secret and I didn’t know what; am feeling. I do know that I shouldn’t have said those things to you. It was so wrong and I thought if I killed the demon it would make up for what I said to you and to Tae.” Jungkook mumbled nervous to say all like and Jimin was silent for a while. 

“Well, you killed the demon.” He said. 

“But you were cruel and exactly how I knew hunters could be.” He quickly added and Jungkook nodded slowly pulling his hand back and over his chest. 

“Yeah.” Jungkook said looking away. 

“And I’ve been coming here every night to be safe and to be there for Tae. Namjoon doesn’t know if you should remain my guard but wanted to wait to make the decision after talking to you.” 

“I shouldn’t.” Jungkook said. 

“If that’s what you think, then fine back down all because we both got our feelings hurt.” Jimin told him a bit harshly making him look over at him again. They didn’t say anything but their eyes were locked but not a word or movement was made as the door open. Jimin got off the bed and went back to the table in front of his bed and Namjoon, Tae and Hobi came from around the corner. 

“Hey captain.” Jungkook said smirking but Namjoon didn’t look happy making Jungkook nervous and his smirk left. 

“I can explain.” He said as him and Hobi both crossed their arms. 

“The warlock Jin explained enough. How he called Jimin saying there was a sighting of a newborn demon that hurt one of his people and needed help immediately. He said it was his fault back-up wasn’t called and he and you send the demon to hell but you got hurt and Jimin and Tae entered to bring you back here.” Namjoon said and Jungkook looked to Jimin who had an unexplainable face. 

“Was that what happened?” Hobi asked and Jungkook looked at each of them and saw how they knew it wasn’t true but wanted Jungkook to say it so he wouldn’t be taken off of the field. However, he made mistakes, he wasn’t thinking clearly; he felt he need to be punished for it all. 

“No.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“What?” Namjoon asked surprised. 

“No, I went alone. I was mad and wanted to prove I could do it. I knew it was there for a few days. It was my fault; I take full responsibility for my actions and will take whatever punishment the Clave thinks I deserve.” Jungkook said and silence. 

“Then your punishment will be no more other missions, the only mission will be taking care of Mr. Park and following his every order.” Namjoon said and Jungkook narrowed his eyes while parting his lips. 

“What?” 

“Wait, you mean. He can be my errands boy?” Jimin asked. 

“Yes, he isn’t there to fight if there’s an attack, he calls everything in from now on and if you don’t, Jungkook you will go home.” Namjoon said. 

“Heal well.” Hobi added and they simply left and Jungkook didn’t know how to react. 

“That sucks.” Tae mumbled sitting down. 

“Don’t they know if there’s a demon attack, I can’t wait for back-up if there’s another in danger too? Why would they-” 

“It was a test you dumb hunter.” Jimin said and Jungkook looked to him. 

“Huh?” 

“To see if you told the truth. I told them everything, not about the waterfall but enough. They thought it would be easier if you still worked with me since it would be hard to bring in someone else. And you’re the best for the job still. Jin said he would take the fell if you agreed.” Jimin explained and Jungkook didn’t know what to say or do. 

“Why?” Jungkook whispered. 

“Because Jungkook you’re young and have much to learn and a damn good fighter that I need when Beom starts whatever it is he’s planning so rest and maybe eat something.” He said as he grabbed the bag of food and handed it to Tae and turned to leave. 

“Stay.” Tae said as he knew Jungkook couldn’t because he didn’t have the courage to say what he wanted anymore. Jimin stared at Tae than looked to Jungkook. 

“Should I? Shouldn’t you two rebuild your bond, or whatever?” Jimin asked looking for a way out. 

“We fixed it already.” Tae said. 

“I’m busy, I should get going-” 

“You’re not busy Jimin-” 

“Tae if he wants to leave... Nothing could change his mind.” Jungkook said closing his eyes and turned to his side facing away from them both. He heard footsteps and assumed Jimin left and felt even more sad and just wanted to go to sleep again and sleep for four more days. Then he felt a hand on his cheek, a small warm hand touches his cheek making him open his eyes seeing Jimin. He leads back a bit but Jimin tighten his grip. 

“You need to stop being stubborn and eat, lay on your back.” Jimin told pushing him on against the bed and put a bunger wrap on his stomach. 

“Eat.” He said and Jungkook scanned his face as he sat down on the other chair and Tae was already eating with a smirk. 

“You’re annoying.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“You really don’t want me to give you a list of all the things that you do that’s annoying, Jeon.” Jimin said and Jungkook fell silent and he just ate the burger but realized Jimin didn’t have any food. Jungkook sat up and broke apart half his burger and handed him half, Jimin stared at him. 

“You need to eat too.” He mumbled and Jimin didn’t move for a long time but either did Jungkook until Jimin grabbed it, Jungkook quickly led back against the bed. He released the breath he was holding from the pain of sitting up and Tae noticed it but said nothing. No one did, they simply ate and Jungkook just felt like he was still defeated and like he lost, he lost something meaningful. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up Tae was sleeping and Jimin was writing with magic. He looked so focused and he could watch him use magic and move his hands like that; that dance he did, for hours. He was torn, he never felt so turn in his life, he wondered if this is how it was supposed to feel like; emotions for someone you shouldn’t feel anything for. 

“What? I’m busy.” He asked suddenly without even looking at him. 

“You’re just captivating, it’s... frustrating.” He admits quietly. 

“I bet.” Jimin said not looking at him with had a small smirk on his face making Jungkook feel better and even if he didn’t understand any of it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

It’s been three days since Jungkook woke up and he was finally getting back to himself physically and him and Tae were practicing again. It was nice, Jungkook felt okay again and Tae never mention Jimin and the waterfall and Jungkook was grateful. Jimin was around but Jungkook wasn’t cleared to guard him quite yet and it was up to Tae to decide when he was. Jimin stayed with Namjoon for protection but during the day the warlock just stayed away from Jungkook. Now him and Tae were practicing and Jungkook didn’t feel any pain in his chest and only had a small scar from the claws of the demon. 

“You’re not giving everything. Why you holding back?” Tae asked as they were using the long spars as a middle ground to see if Jungkook can fight to protect a mundane or Jimin on the field. 

“What? I am.” 

“Lair. You’re pretty much healed and you were boxing last night.” Tae said and Jungkook rolled his eyes as Tae tried to hit him again but Jungkook blocked every one of them. 

“See! You’re fine. Do you not want to go back?” He asked and Jungkook couldn’t give an honest answer making him sign and Tae took this is as weakness to try and attack him but Jungkook didn’t let him get a single shot in. 

“Come on Tae!” 

“Be honest with me then.” He said. 

“I said mean things to him Tae. Terrible rotten things that I can never take back. I just don’t think he’s ready-“ 

“Have you asked him? I mean it is his life, and I’m sure he doesn’t want to kept Namjoon around. I heard they been hanging out with the warlock Jin the past few days and like that’s it. Talk to him.” Tae said and Jungkook rolled his head. 

“So you’re saying I’m clear?” He asked and Tae laughed a bit. 

“I’m your parabatai. Your clear.” He said and Jungkook nodded a bit. 

“I never cared about what downworlders though but I’m worried.” 

“You’ll be fine, if he hated you he wouldn’t have come while you were healing.” Tae pointed out as Jungkook put away the spear and grabbed a towel and put it around his shoulders. 

“Fine, I’ll try okay.” He said and Tae smiled at him proudly and Jungkook just left and began walking towards the showers. As he was walking he saw Jimin walking with Namjoon and Hobi and panic entered him. He quickly turned away and went the long way towards the showers and while he walked he heard someone behind him. He felt the magic that came with Jimin, he felt the way the air changed whenever he was near and hated it. He hated how he could tell when it Jimin and when it wasn’t, he hated that he kept on walking hoping he would still follow him. 

Once he entered the showers he undressed before getting into one and closed the curtain and began washing down. It took a moment before he heard someone enter the showers too and he turned and saw a shadow stand in front of his curtain and deep down in parts of his heart where he didn’t want admit how he felt… He wanted Jimin to come in and tell him off before kissing him under the shower head and be with him for a moment. 

“Tae clear you, yet?” Jimin asked and hearing his soft voice made Jungkook take a deep breath, he missed it the past few days. 

“Yes.” He said quietly as he washed him body fast because he felt cornered and his head told him to hurry up and finish and his away from the half demon while his movement were slow. 

“So you’re back?” 

“I suppose.” He told him. 

“Don’t be a child about it. Also I have a designing job tomorrow. For a charity event that I need to design so we’re going to met with the couple who’s doing it and have a meeting. You need to wear a suit.” Jimin told him and Jungkook heard the emotionless in his voice as Jungkook began washing his hair. 

“Do you still have that suit or did you burn it yet?” He asked. 

“You’re not funny, I still have it.” 

“Why? Why corner me in the showers?” Jungkook wondered. 

“Guess I have a thing for water.” Jimin said and Jungkook smirked a bit before they fell silent and for Jungkook it was because he was replaying the kiss in his head again for the 20th time he wondered why Jimin fell silent. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook mumbles. 

“What?” 

“I… I know what I said I can never take back and it hurt you. I know it did because it proves everything you ever thought of us. That hunters are these selfish and heartless warriors who don’t care but… I hope someday I can prove that my mistake doesn’t define me.” He said because this is easier, talking to him without seeing him and maybe that’s why Jimin came too because he already knew this. 

“Six am tomorrow come to mine.” Jimin said after a moment and Jungkook finished washing his hair and Jimin still didn’t move and Jungkook reached his hand up towards the curtain but froze. How can someone be so close yet so far? How could he want someone when he never wanted anyone? His breathing picked up and he couldn’t move an inch. 

Then, Jimin began moving away from he curtain making Jungkook realize he was facing it the whole time just like he was. However, Jimin disappeared and when Jungkook heard the door close he dropped his hand and took a step back to lean against the wall letting the water run over his face. He signed before stepping out and quickly dried off and got dressed before heading out. He walked to the dining hall were some other hunters were but Tae weren’t around so he had to eat alone. 

That didn’t happen, he didn’t eat alone, other shadowhunters crowded him asking about the demon and ways he killed it. Though, he didn’t remember much he answered their questions annoyingly as they didn’t ask how he was or anything just about the kill and what they could learn from it. He rather fight about his feeling with Jimin then talk with his peers about their jobs and he didn’t like to brag. He half finished his meal before finally having enough and left, he looked around for Tae but he was probably at the theater as the play was starting in three weeks. 

So, he went to his room and signed because never in his life has he felt so bored and sad. Nephilim’s just focus on the mission but his mission was Jimin and that was what was making him sad because he fucked up. He shook his head not wanting to think about it and began writing, he wrote about nothing really just how he missed being the hunter who didn’t care for anyone but his team and parabatai. Jimin really got into his head without much effort, did that make Jungkook weak? Was he weak? He allowed him, and- He pushed the book closed and got up and headed to bed hoping to dream of nothing. 

That wasn’t the case, he woke in a panic, heart pounding, sweating and watery eyes. He dreamt of his and Jimin’s fight; the guilt was eating him alive even in his sleep. Seeing the cold expression on Jimin’s face when he accused him of using magic to get Jungkook to kiss him and when he said he’ll threw him in jail instead of letting anything know what horrible and disgusting thing he done to him. Then the demon came into video and killed Jimin right in on front and hearing the warlock say I rather die than to ever trust you again. 

It broke him. He sat up and rubbed his head and eyes before he got up, he needed to go to Jimin apartment to make sure he was okay. Shit, he never felt this kind of pain before, it hurt more than any battle wound. He got dress and once he put his leather jacket on he heard his door open and turned to see Tae. He looked away and down as he grabbed his stele and dagger. 

“I’m fine.” He said when Tae just stood there without saying a word. 

“I know. Just want to wish you luck your first day back.” He said and Jungkook nodded turning to him and keep his stele in his hand. 

“I had a dream of the fight and a demon killed him.” He told him after a moment of silent and Tae nodded. 

“So you’re going to make sure there’s no demon there at four am?” 

“Sounds stupid.” Jungkook mumbled and Tae took a few steps into the room and walked up to Jungkook and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“You never had someone that wanted to do something special or actually talk to you besides me. It’s okay. I need to go the theater today so good luck and don’t make Jimin want to kill you.” He said and Jungkook knew it was supposed to be a joke but he felt Jimin would. 

“He won’t, relax.” Tae added and Jungkook nodded a bit. 

“Don’t question yourself, you fucked up once. I know you and you only do something wrong once and you learn from it. Just prove to him that it wasn’t you.” Tae told him as he put his hand on his heart but Jungkook signed. 

“That’s what I’m worried about because what if it was me?” 

“Shut up, go already.” He told him pushing him away and Jungkook just put his hand on his shoulder and left the room. He left the Institute and walked to Jimin’s apartment, he tried to just not get lost in his head. He checked the perimeter of the building to see if there was any signs of demons or anything. 

“How many times you going to walk around my building this time?” Jimin voiced echoed from above making Jungkook look up and saw Jimin leaning over his balcony. 

“Once, I just got here. How did you know I was here?” He asked. 

“Come up already nothing is here.” He said coming away from the balcony and Jungkook activated his jumping rune and jumped onto his balcony. He walked into his apartment and closed the doors and lock them before turning to the room and saw Jimin in dirty white sweater that made the warlock look so damn tiny. It was long and stopped at his thighs and that was all he was wearing. When he met his eyes Jimin was staring and Jungkook looked down again. 

“I said six am not four.” He pointed out and Jungkook put his hands behind his back and stood straight. 

“I know I just… couldn’t sleep.” He said and Jimin tilted his head. 

“I haven’t slept yet, been writing letters to the others high lord children's still, to check in on them.” Jimin said and Jungkook stared at him. 

“You should sleep then.” Jungkook told him. 

“You staying here?” Jimin asked. 

“If that’s okay?” Jungkook asked and Jimin crossed his arms making his long sweater move up a bit making Jungkook nervous. 

“It’s fine, get me breakfast for later.” He said turning away and went into his bedroom and Jungkook heard the door close and Jungkook just sat down on the couch. He flipped his stele and watched the place until the sun came up. He did make breakfast, well he tried to simply make eggs but the stove was not normal and somehow, he caused there to be a lot of smoke but didn’t burn anything. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jimin asked loudly coming into the kitchen and used magic to clear up the smoke. 

“I was cooking, your stove is weird.” 

“It’s magic, move.” He said and Jungkook stepped aside and watched Jimin fix his mess. 

“I told you get me breakfast like go out and get something not cook.” He added. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah that seems to be your new saying.” Jimin said and Jungkook narrowed his eyes at his tone as Jimin cleaned up with his magic. 

“Okay, fine. Do I still need to wear the suit?” Jungkook asked and Jimin turned and went back to his room and came back with a suit ink a hanger and wrapped up. 

“Here.” He said tossing it onto the couch arm. 

“Anything else?” He asked sassy like and Jungkook stared at him. 

“Is this going to be how you’re going to be all day?” He asked and Jimin widen his eyes like he was surprised that Jungkook had the nerve to say something. 

“Why have a problem of that too? Is my voice have a bad effect of magic on you too-“ 

“Alright!” Jungkook said loudly making Jimin pause. 

“I get it Jimin. I fucking messed everything up. I broke your trust and made you feel like being a warlock is a crime and all you are is magic. I deserve your hate towards me now I do, I just… I was scared and acted out to protect myself, I didn’t think of you or anyone and I need to deal with that. But I want to prove that it was an act out of being in a corner not how I actually am at least not who I want to be. Give me a damn chance to make it right.” Jungkook ranted and Jimin stared at him and Jungkook began to panic so he looked down. 

“You want to? Make it right?” Jimin asked quietly after a moment making Jungkook look at him. 

“I had a dream about it and then a demon got you and you said you rather die then trust me again. I feel so damn guilty I can’t get past it and you throwing little things here and there just makes it worse. I think for the both of us. It was excuse Jimin, what I said.” He said and Jimin scanned his face. 

“Well I would never want to die because a man broke my trust.” He said and Jungkook tried to smirk or anything but he couldn’t. 

“Good.” He said and Jimin tilted his head and took a step to him. 

“So, it was an excuse?” He wondered and Jungkook hummed. 

“It might have been small and simple for you but to me it blew my mind and scared me.” He said honestly because he just wanted to make it right somehow. He was tired and wanted to feel better and didn’t want it to better and not be all nervous like how the shower thing was. He hated how Jimin had to talk to him with something in between them and how much he wanted to touch him. His losing his mind then Jimin touched his arm making everything disappear and he met his eyes. They looked softer and gently again. 

“I forgot, that you never had to deal with feelings before. I got caught up because you called me disgusting that I didn’t think why you would say that, because yeah you have an attitude and everything but you never disrespected me like that.” He said and Jungkook looked down at his hand on his arm. 

“I think we’re both sorry and I shouldn’t keep bring it up if we’re going to move forward and I guess I wanted to punish you for it.” 

“I’m punishing myself enough don’t you worry.” He told him and Jimin hummed. 

“Alright.” Jimin said moving his hand away and Jungkook wanted to reach out to pull him back, he even move to do so but paused as Jimin noticed. 

“What?” He asked and Jungkook shook his head and Jimin stared at him. 

“Jungkook.” He said and Jungkook took a breath. 

“I didn’t want you to pull away yet like an idiot.” He told him to feel even more embarrass and Jimin hummed again. 

“Then that’s your punishment. Go get ready I’ll make breakfast.” He said smirking a bit and Jungkook rolled his eyes before grabbing the suit and went to the bathroom and put on the suit. It was black and even had two hidden places for his stele and dagger. He smiled a bit at that as he looked in the mirror and froze because he never wore anything like this before; the suit was smooth and soft nothing like he wears. 

When he walked out Jimin was already ready; the first thing he noticed was he had different makeup. Before it was a simply color of black but now his eye shadow was bright yet soft red. He was wearing a red long coat that was lace like and thigh black pants and the top of the coat was closed so he couldn’t see what kind of shirt he was wearing but he looked good. Jimin checked him out too and nodded a bit. 

“I knew you would look good in a suit. Come on, we can eat and walk there.” He said going to the counter and grabbed two wrapped sandwiches and a smoothie drink. 

“What is it and why are we walking? Nevermind, you love walking.” Jungkook said taking one sandwich out of his hand. 

“Egg and bacon breakfast sandwich and I have a banana, pineapple and strawberry smoothie.” Jimin explains and Jungkook nodded. 

“I don’t think I ever had a smooth before.” He said as they walked out and began walking to whatever the meeting was. 

“Really? That’s not surprising. By the way, we’re going to a mundanes house to talk about a charity event Mrs, and Mr. Boo wants to do for food for the homeless and it’s only seven blocks away and there’s a nice breeze out.” Jimin explained and Jungkook nodded as he starts eating and it was good. 

“Want to taste?” Jimin asked hanging Jungkook the smoothie and Jungkook scanned his face before trying it and it was really good. 

“You made this?” He asked and Jimin smiled nodded. 

“No magic.” He confirmed and Jungkook took another sip. 

“I’m sure it would good with magic too.” He said and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be a kiss ass now. That’s boring.” He told him and Jungkook smirked a bit. 

They walked in silent and ate and when they finished Jimin made the wrappers and empty cut disappeared as they arrived to the nice house of the mundane family. They went up the path before Jimin knocked on the door and they waited until a lady answered. 

“Jimin!” She said cheerfully as she hugged him and Jimin hugged her back and then she turned to Jungkook. 

“His not a hugger. This is Jay his my bodyguard.” Jimin said and Jungkook bowed a bit at the middle age mundane. 

“Bodyguard? Since when?” She asked. 

“Well Bora, this kind of a funny story my brother hates that I have more money than him and hopes to get a cut somehow. It’s a percussion, but don’t worry his just for show.” He told her winking making Jungkook roll his eyes, that’s a good lie but he wasn’t for show. 

“I understand that. Please come in.” She said and they walked into the door and Jungkook saw Jimin take off his shoes so he did the same. The house was bright and white with the sun coming though every room and the couch in the living was white too with a nice fireplace. On the couch was a man, who smelled weird, he stood up and smiled at Jimin. 

“This is be the famous Jimin.” He said shaking Jimin’s hand before looking to Jungkook. 

“And company, I thought you said he was coming for just a meeting love.” The man, Mr. Boo said facing his wife. 

“As did I but it’s fine. You won’t try anything right dear?” She asked and Jungkook gave a nod but notice how the man wouldn’t stop looking at him. 

“Shall we sit down and start?” Jimin asked and they both nodded and sat down but Jungkook remained at the entrance of the room. Something didn’t feel right here, his whole body went on edge. 

“Don’t worry about him, he never sits.” Jimin quickly added and Bora nodded and they began talking things out and Jimin pulled a notebook from his coat but Jungkook knew it was magic no the couple didn’t say anything. 

Jungkook looked around and noticed something strange in the other room, clear slim that was hanging from the wall. It was so clear Jungkook almost missed it if he didn’t do a double take. He narrowed his eyes the slim looked a lot like a shifter; who weren’t good at all and many of them transformed into demons over time. He looked back to Jimin and to the couple, the woman had a bit of red in the back of her hair; like it was blood. 

“Park.” He said but Jimin was too busy talking and he said his last name calmly and quite low. 

“Jimin.” He said louder making him up at him and Jungkook put on a serious face which made Jimin looked between the couple and smile. 

“One moment.” He said nicely to them as he got up and went over to Jungkook. 

“What?” He asked and Jungkook looked above his head to see the woman stay up first and Jungkook noticed her moves, she was going to attack. He quickly spun Jimin around and spun him again so he was behind him within two second and the demon turned and had her claws ready. Jungkook whipped out his dagger and blocked her claws before she could use them. 

“You really don’t want to do this.” Jungkook told her. 

“Shadowhunter. Of course.” She hissed. 

“Shifter, please don’t make me ruin this suit. It was a gift.” He said and the man stood up fixing his suit jacket. He mumbled something in Latin and the woman pulled her claws back. 

“We can’t have the Clave having your blood.” The guy said and Jungkook stayed in position and felt Jimin right hand touch his back; he was uneasy. 

“I’m surprised Jimin that you didn’t recognize my voice. One moment.” He said before lifting his hands and suddenly he changed; he was like Jeonghan, 

“Sam.” Jimin mumbled and the warlock smiled. 

“I can say though having a Nephilim guard wasn’t what I expected.” He said as his outfit changed from a normal suit to a more evilness wicked outfit. Jungkook didn’t know fashion but he knew evil and dark magic when he saw it; it was deep purple and black nothing like Jimin’s magic. It showed how good Jimin was to everyone. 

“I thought you were dead.” Jimin said not leaving from behind Jungkook to proved to him that this warlock was unpredictable and really bad. 

“Guess you should’ve checked like you did with Beom but his back isn’t he?” He said smirking. 

“However, there’s been much death today, this poor family didn’t have a clue or a chance. Darling, go home.” He said touching the demons cheek and she quickly turned and ran out the back room. 

“You killed a good family.” Jimin said low. 

“A boring mundane family who lives in a big house. I suppose it is a shame. Anyway, I’ve come to tell you something dead old Jimin.” He said pausing as he turned and Jungkook was thinking about attacking but Jimin gripped tighten so he didn’t move and Sam turned back. 

“You really picked the wrong side Jimin-“ 

“Side? He wanted to kill me-“ 

“Beom only wanted to evolve you! He wanted you at his side to rule this shit world to allow us to rule but you rejected him then killed him.” He said disappeared. 

“How is he back then?” 

“Don’t you know? No, I suppose you don’t. That’s too bad, he wanted to give you a message and I was happy to deliver it.” Sam said and Jungkook narrowed his eyes. 

“What?” Jimin asked low. 

“The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your friends. I hope you know that saying well old friend. Shall we meet again.” He said before he snapped his fingers and he was gone. Jimin took a breath and lead his head against Jungkook’s back and he put his dagger away before turning to him and Jimin kept his head down. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“Sam Ravine, at least that’s what he calls himself. He’s a dark very dark warlock who I never wanted to ever see again. I thought the Clave killed him.” He mumbled. 

“Could he have got resurrect like Beom then?” He asked but Jimin shook his head. 

“No, the Clave double check when they kill warlocks. They never confirmed if they did or not I just assumed…” He mumbled trailing off and Jungkook saw how low his shoulders got and somehow knew he was having a bad flashback. He put his hand on his waist making Jimin flinched looking up at him; Jungkook just pulled him close and hugged him. He had one arm around his lower back and the other around his shoulders protecting him and Jimin took a breath against him; hugging him back. 

“Oh! The Boo’s!” Jimin said suddenly pulling away and Jungkook let him go as he rushed though the house and Jungkook followed him. The room that had the slim on the wall was the room where the real couple was and it was horrific. There was no body only parts and blood everywhere, Jimin gasped. 

“We have to call this in.” Jungkook said low and angry that he let the demon get away. 

“I let her go.” He added lower as he pulled out his phone and suddenly Jimin’s hand was over his. 

“No. He said a spell in Latin the demon was already gone.” 

“I didn’t see it leave her body.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“Just because it went back from her back and entered him. He wanted to learn to collect demons onto his aura somehow he figure it out. You wouldn’t have stood a chance, a new born demon is different then a shifter and you know that. Don’t start doing this to yourself again. I need you more than ever now.” He said and Jungkook stared at him and didn’t know what to say or do, then Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I need you.” He whispered and Jungkook looked around the room and if he wasn’t here protecting him being a witness for the Clave could this be what would’ve happened to Jimin himself? He didn’t want to ever know so he put an arm around Jimin waist again and made them step out of the room. 

“I need to call this in.” He mumbled against him but Jimin didn’t move and Jungkook didn’t push him away; he let himself feel the hug; the touch that his been wanted for days now. Feeling Jimin against him made him calm, focus, crazy, together but like he was a bit to fall apart all at once. However, they were in this now because Beom was starting to make his moves and maybe that’s what got Jimin so timid, touchy and scared, but they were together now. They were on the same page now and Jungkook wasn’t going to let him get hurt no matter what. 

He pulled his head back and rested it against Jimin’s and heard the warlock little gasp at the movement before relaxing. They didn’t move for a minute before Jungkook tilted his head to the side before pulling away completely and took a breath because he felt like they were about to kiss but it didn’t feel right. Not like this, now with how scared he got last time, so he pulled out his phone and called Namjoon to report everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in a day because I suck at scheduling and also I got sick and now it’s comeback season! But I finished it and hope you enjoyed it! Next update will be soon.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon POV

Namjoon felt the sun hit his face waking him up but he didn’t move for a bit, he was tired and actually enjoyed feeling the heat from the sunrays hit against his skin. He felt the bed move before hearing his phone ring; he sat up and looked over to his left seeing the warlock looking satisfied and relaxed as he was up with the blanket under his chest. He quickly turned away from him once he met his eyes as he grabbed his phone seeing it only eight am and it was Jungkook. 

“Please don’t tell me you snapped and kill Jimin.” He said. 

“Very funny, I actually saved his life. Hyung, I couldn’t wait to call back-up it was a shifter demon and I couldn’t get her... She killed a family; a client of Jimin’s I’ll sent you the address and hyung... There’s a lot of blood like I’ve never seen anything like this before and don’t know the protocol for something like this.” Jungkook said rambling and Namjoon blinked at the information. 

“Alright, just don’t touch anything and don’t leave. I’ll do there soon, call Hobi too. He knows the protocol and I’m not at the institute right now.” Namjoon said after a moment of thinking. 

“What? Where are you then?” 

“Goodbye.” Namjoon said hanging up not even knowing how to start answering that question, he didn’t have a good enough lie yet. He places the phone next to him and put his hand on his head letting it go down his face, waking him up more. 

“Jimin is okay right?” The warlock asked as Namjoon got up and went to the front of the bed and grabbed his underwear putting them on as he met Kim Seok-Jin's worried eyes but relaxed face. 

“His fine.” He told him as he reached for his pants as they were hanging from Jin’s side of the bed. Jin simply watched him with a small smirk on his face and Namjoon hated it. 

“This was a mistake.” He said and Jin just smiled. 

“That’s what you said last time; at the downworlder’s meeting, the first time is a mistake, second time is a coincidence, third time will be a pattern.” Jin told him with a smooth relaxing tone like how he always spoken besides when he was under Namjoon whining and moaning like- 

“There won’t be a third time.” He said and Jin hummed. 

“Then you’ll sure be missed.” He said and Namjoon tilted his head to the side and stared at him. 

“At least now you know I have no involvement with the blue seal.” He added looking at the bright side making Namjoon sign as he looked around for his shirt. 

“Lost something? We sure know how to mess a room up.” 

“Stop talking like that. I have to go; do you know where my shirt is?” He asked and Jin smirked pulling his arms from under the sheet and stood up completely naked and Namjoon rolled his eyes because Jin had sure a great body and size and he knew it and had no shame. 

“This?” He asked holding up his black shirt and Namjoon grabbed it and Jin let go to only grabbed onto his wrist. 

“I want a farewell kiss. No bad blood between us.” He said. 

“I don’t have time-” 

“A simple kiss not round four.” Jin said smirking making Namjoon stare at him, he was so pretty without makeup and standing in front of him so open and bare. He signed, he hated that he was a romantic person and it was a nice thing to do so he leads in and presses their lips together. Suddenly, he felt Jin’s palms on his cheeks deepening the kiss and he just tasted so good; he couldn’t help himself. It was the slowest and softest kiss they had shared since they meet. 

Namjoon remembered when they first meet when he had to go to the downworlder meeting at a place he never been to before. One look at Jin and suddenly they were flirting like crazy and it was all so intense and then Jungkook and Jimin left ending the meeting. Jin had invite him out and Namjoon just said yes to know more about the seal and once it was confirmed that the warlock truly wasn’t a part of the darkling's; it just happened. 

Jin moaned into the kiss pulling Namjoon back to now without realizing he was kissing the other man with no thought to it. He touched his side and felt how hot his skin was before he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes seeing Jin still had his close with a small smile and he remember how he saw him last night while he was meeting with Min Yoongi and this time; he asked him for a drink... Instead, they came to Jin’s pretty high-class apartment and didn't even finish the first glass before they ended up in here; wrapped up in each other. 

“Thank you.” Jin said meeting his eyes and Namjoon led his head back and took a step from him and put his shirt on and put his shoes on as Jin sat down after putting his underwear on before his phone began ringing. 

“Hey Jimin- Jungkook? He’s what? What happened? Okay, I’ll come by.” He said hanging up and Namjoon finished tying his shoes and turned to him. 

“What was that?” He asked as Jin used his clear sky-blue magic to get dress in a soft pink puffy sweater and black pants. 

“Jimin is too much in a panic as he knew the victim's and can’t portal when everything is done and he wants me there because I knew them too.” Jin told him. 

“Tell me about them while we finish getting ready.” Namjoon said and even though they had a goodbye kiss they still had to be near each other. Namjoon hopes this won’t get confusing but Jin seemed like the kind of person who didn’t get attached quickly so he thinks it will be okay. They moved out of the bedroom and into the living room and the sun light up the room so well. 

“So, the Boos are... were this really nice couple who loved giving back and would do charity events all the time. I can only imagine what happened, I wonder why Jimin is freaked out.” Jin said as Namjoon grabbed his leather jacket and checked to make sure his stele was still there; it was a habit because some kids at the institute would hide it from him a lot. 

“How we going to explain of us arriving at the same time but the boos live ten minutes away and there’s no way I’m letting you walk.” Jin said as he grabbed his phone and Namjoon tried not to smile at how sweet that was but he failed. 

“I’ll just tell them we had a meeting.” Namjoon said and Jin titled his head with a smiled. 

“You use meetings as an excuse of everything don’t you?” 

“It works.” Namjoon said rolling his eyes and Jin just nodded as he opened a portal. 

“This is in the background of the house.” He said as they walked through and Namjoon looked around trying to use his senses to see if he can notice anything weird or demon like around. He didn’t, but he noticed how big the yard was; it had a pool and a pathway of bricks that lead to the big house. He never understood why the mundane world always needed such a big place to live to feel like they accomplished something. 

“Smell that?” Jin asked and Namjoon shook his head. 

“Blood.” He said low as they started walking up the back and into the house seeing Jimin sitting against the back of the couch and Jungkook was standing; waiting. The moment saw them, Jimin quickly got up and rushed to Jin and crashed into his chest. 

“It was Sam, Jinnie.” Jimin mumbled and Namjoon narrowed his eyes. Sam? 

“The evil warlock, Sam?” Namjoon asked looking to Jungkook. 

“You know of him? Jimin said he was supposed to be dead. He said the Clave killed him, hyung.” Jungkook asked. 

“You know of him?” Jimin asked confused and Jimin pulled away from Jin and looked to Namjoon. 

“They didn’t even try did they?” Jimin mumbled and he sounded numb. 

“It’s classified. I need to see the room.” Namjoon said walking past them and Jin quickly followed as the smell of blood became more noticeable. When Namjoon opened the door he was horrified, the room was covered in blood; it was something Namjoon only saw a few times in his life. This was the work of a very powerful demon that was a shifter; the extra enough of work in ripping a body apart like this was daemonic and it was their way of simply having fun. 

Mundanes would compare it to how a loin haunts and circles it pray but ten times worse. The fact that a couple; a human couple had to go through this before death was something Namjoon didn’t want to think about anymore. He turned to the side and Jin looked in; Namjoon watched his face for a moment noticing there wasn’t an disgust expression on his face. It was like he has seen this many times to get numb to it. 

“Have you seen this before?” He asked and Jin looked to him before closing the door and they stood in the hallway as Jin crosses his arms. 

“Jimin doesn’t know this but when Beom finally started doing whatever he was doing; Jimin wasn’t the high warlock I was. I got many calls of demons doing things like this. I think Beom is being more careful this time as it’s a new age of technology and shadowhunters but I think it’s part of some training or something. It’s like a pattern and it’s all happening again; but this time Beom is making Jimin the center of it.” Jin explained and Namjoon took a deep breath. 

“He wants me to know it’s my fault. Every death that happens here and after it on me.” Jimin said appearing in the hallway with his arms covering his body. 

“You know it isn’t.” Jin insisted as Jungkook lead against the wall staring at Jimin. Namjoon shouldn’t think about it but since Jungkook woke up from his coma he’s been looking at Jimin differently. 

“How can you say that, Jin? I killed Beom and somehow his back and Sam hated me from the start; they’re going to tournament me until I beg them to stop. Until I break and work of them; you know how Beom worked Jin and you know I’m right!” 

“Alright.” Jungkook said taking a step to him and Jimin couldn’t look at any of them as he dropped his head. 

“We’re going to get on top of this, the clean up crew will be here soon. What do we do next?” Jungkook asked facing Namjoon but the hunter saw how the two were slowly trying to get into each other space without being obvious or wanting the other to know. 

“I’ll handle it you two just tell me everything; from this morning until now.” Namjoon said and they both nodded and it wasn’t until that moment when Namjoon saw what Jungkook was wearing. A suit, a expensive suit; Namjoon has never seen Jungkook in a suit before only his black leather. 

“Why are you wearing a suit first?” He asked and Jungkook looked to Jimin. 

“He wanted me to look human.” 

“A mundane bodyguard always wears a suit and it covered his runes well.” Jimin said and Namjoon nodded and they went into the living room and the two warlocks sat down. Jin keep his arm around Jimin as he explained everything and Jungkook sat on the other couch while Namjoon stood in front of the fireplace listening to every detail. 

When they finished the other hunters showed up and Jimin moved closer to Jin. Namjoon told the older hunters everything and the look they gave Jimin made him step forward as did Jungkook. 

“We need to take him for questioning-“ 

“We just told you everything.” Jungkook said and the woman looked over at him. 

“I understand that but with his history the Clave believes he knows more than what he is saying-“ 

“Like how Sam was supposed to be dead, but isn’t because the Clave lied-“ 

“Jungkook. Enough.” Namjoon ordered and then Hobi appeared. 

“You sound like a someone questioning what the law is mr. Jeon-“ 

“Woo- Min-yu. It’s been quite a long time since I saw you last, please excuse Jungkook. His is running off emotion, instead of fact; we are working on it. However, I just came from Idris and they told me Jimin has no need to go there for questioning as a hunter was with him and under the protection of our Institute. He was the target, and we protect the victims; all of them.” Hobi explained and Namjoon smirked as the woman hunter was silent. 

“Warlocks aren’t-“ 

“Jimin has always been very cooperate with the Clave and you of have any questions about the protocol for what happens when a downworlder is being targeted and how we protect them you can talk it up with Clary yourself.” Namjoon said cutting her off. 

“Now, finish your job and let our team leave.” Hobi said and she straighter her jaw and chin before giving a short bow. 

“You are all dismiss.” She said though her teeth and turned to go to her team as they were taking pictures of the room before cleaning it up. Jungkook quickly turns and went over to Jimin when she left their view completely; Hobi and Namjoon met eyes. 

“Perfect timing.” Namjoon told him and Hobi smirked. 

“I do my best.” He said before looking over to the couch and Namjoon did the same; he saw Jungkook kneeling in front of Jimin and was whispering to him and Jin was nodding along. 

“Something is going on between them.” Hobi whispered. 

“The mission is more important; we can’t take Jungkook off this case and you know it.” 

“Warlocks breaks hearts Kim.” Hobi said making him look over at him. 

“He’ll been fine.” 

“Will you?” 

“What?” 

“I’ve known you far too long.” He told him and Namjoon peak a look over to Jin then looked back to Hobi. 

“There’s no feelings Hobi.” 

“Alright.” 

“When did you figure it out?” 

“You said you were going to rerun after the meeting with the downworlders; you never did. I knew it was someone because only sex makes you forget you schedule. Then how you told me he was innocent because you investigated, I put it together.” 

“I’m the smart one.” 

“Not when it comes to what you want. Come on, let’s get them out of here.” He said slightly hitting his back before going over to them and Namjoon took a breath before following. 

“Why are you feeling unable to do magic?” Jin asked Jimin. 

“Because...” He said quietly and Namjoon saw Hobi cross his arms. 

“Your magic is fine; you wanted another Warlock here as a witness incase we took you.” Hobi pointed out and Namjoon took a breath. 

“Jimin, that’s against our law-” 

“You can’t blame me, last time I trusted the law of your kind, I lost my magic for a year. I wasn’t going to be taken back there for something I didn’t even know about.” Jimin said cutting Namjoon off. 

“Let’s just leave, come on Jungkook. I need to talk to you.” Hobi said and Jungkook gave a nod and followed him. 

“Go ahead.” Namjoon said to Jin and Jimin as they got up and they all began to walk to the front door and Namjoon noticed some hunters that came with Woo were looking at the Warlocks. He saw how much hate they had in their stares, that’s why he wanted to walk behind him because who knows what lies they would come up with to get them both. Once outside Jungkook and Hobi began walking to the left and Jin and Jimin followed leaving Namjoon about five steps behind them. 

“I can’t believe you.” Jimin mumbled enough for Jin to hear. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” 

“A head of a shadowhunter institute? Couldn’t you fuck a CEO or something?” Jimin mumbled and Namjoon kept his face unreadable; however, was it really that noticeable for everyone to know they fucked before? 

“You really aren’t one to talk. I see the way the baby hunter looks at you.” 

“Oh please, he hates me.” 

“So, you like him?” 

“This is about you and Kim not me and Jeon. Jin, why?” Jimin whispered but Namjoon still heard because he may or not have activated his hearing rune that was on his hand when they began whispering even lower. 

“He’s good company and a good fuck. You telling me that you and Jeon-” 

“No.” Jimin hissed low. 

“I... Really? You both have so much sexual tension-” 

“We kissed, once then he called me disgusting for using my magic to get what I wanted out of him so that’s not happening.” Jimin mumbled and Namjoon gasped a bit because he didn’t think they had kissed already; Jungkook never kissed anyone before. However, the sound outed him as both warlocks looked back at him. 

“I lied, he’s bad fuck and a terrible kisser.” Jin whispered but his eyes were on Namjoon and he rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“So, you can hear us?” Jin asked and Namjoon looked back at them and took a few step forward to them; and Hobi and Jungkook stopped and turned to them. 

“Why did you all stop?” Hobi asked and Jin smirked. 

“I think we should get something to drink, I know a place we can go.” Jin said. 

“No, we need to get back to the institutes.” Hobi said just as Jungkook’s phone went off. 

“Tae just texted me, he and Yoongi want to hang out. He feels like something is wrong with me and Yoongi wants to see Jimin.” Jungkook said after reading the text and Hobi looked to Namjoon. 

“Well?” He asked making everyone look to him; part of him hating have to make the final decision all the time; while the other liked feeling that power. 

“The bar I’m thinking of, is a really good place and no one hates anyone. Shadowhunters used to go there all the time before they decided to hate... Anyway, you’re welcome there and we can sing Jimin and dress them up. Imagine them in pretty patterns for a Havana Night theme. I can call the owner so it can be just the seven of us and it won’t be a problem.” Jin explained. 

“Fine, it would be good to get everyone who knows what’s going on all together.” Namjoon said and Jin put his hand up and suddenly Jungkook’s phone was in his hand. 

“Hey! You can’t just-” 

“Shh, you don’t know where the bar is.” He said before calling Tae. 

“Hello, Taehyung, right? I’m Jin, a friend of Jimin’s; can I talk to Yoongi for a moment. Hey Yoongi. So, we’re going to Jackson’s Bar for Havana Night so dress up and find something for the hunters too. Yes, Yoongi a Latin theme party. Okay goodbye love.” Jin said before hanging up and used magic to float Jungkook’s phone back to him. 

“So, are we walking or do I need to make a portal because it’s quite far?” Jin asked. 

“Walk because it might take Tae a while.” Jungkook said and everyone agree and Jin grabbed Namjoon’s arm and pulled them to the front. 

“Jin-” 

“I have questions to ask, relax.” He said with a smirk and Jimin and Jungkook were behind them in silence with Hobi in the back. 

“What questions?” 

“What color do you look best in because I think loose pants and a nice sleeveless shirt both white with a silk navy blue pattern like shawl over it-” 

“What are you talking about?” Namjoon asked. 

“Your outfit. Jackson won’t let you or the others in his bar like that.” Jin told him like he talking to a child almost. 

“And the arm?” He asked looking down at his hand in his arm, holding tighter than he should. 

“I like feeling how strong you are.” He joked and winked making Namjoon roll his eyes. 

“It’s a habit, hunter. When you’re as old as me you pick up human habits to fix in and this is just one of them. Do you mind?” Jin asked meeting his eye and even while walking their eyes locked; the tension between them started building so Namjoon looked forward again. 

“No.” He said low and heard Jin hum and said nothing. Namjoon didn’t even hear Jungkook or Jimin say anything from behind them; it took another 20 minutes before they arrived at the bar. Tae and Yoongi were there, Tae wasn’t in his normal clothes, he was in baggy pants with a golden and green pattern shirt and a bandanna around his hair with some tunes showing on his arms and neck. Yoongi the faerie was in baggy pants that had a pattern that went down the sides and a ridiculous overdo patter shirt and a long hat. 

“Perfect Yoongi.” Jin said as they walked up and Tae greeted Jin before going over to Jungkook and Jimin. 

“What are you wearing?” Jungkook asked while Jimin smiled widely and touch Tae’s shirt. 

“You look amazing.” Jimin said at the same time. 

“I don’t know but it looks good and thanks Jimin.” Tae said and Namjoon got pulled by the arm into the café by Jin. 

“Here.” He told him using magic to make an outfit appear. 

“No. I’m not wearing that.” Namjoon said as he saw the outfit Jin was describing before. 

“Yes you are.” Jin said smirking as he step to Namjoon and put his lips to his ear. 

“Because if you don’t you won’t ever seen what I can do on your pretty thick dick later. I never rode you yet now have I?” Jin added quietly making Namjoon swallow. 

“It’s not-“ 

“It could, so easily. Your choose my hunter.” He said making Namjoon meet his eyes because he said my hunter and part of Namjoon hated that but a part of him didn’t mind and actually liked it. He shouldn’t have walked with him because flirting and looking at him made it all feel so easy. He looked down at the clothes and grabbed it before walking to the bathroom to the right from when they walked in. He changed and Jungkook and Hobi were wearing more simple outfits with simple colors like he was but their outfits were dark while his were light. 

Once everyone was seated Namjoon looked around and noticed how quiet Jungkook was; like beyond quiet. Jimin and Tae were talking with Yoongi while Hobi was talking with Jin and the two of them were just quiet. There were drinks around the table with some dishes and it just felt weird having warlocks and a faerie eating with them in a café. 

“We should talk about opening night.” Yoongi started the right conversation making Namjoon lead forward. 

“It’s in three weeks we have time.” Tae said. 

“It’s like four days after Valentine’s Day.” Jimin said and Namjoon noticed Jin finished his half his drink and looked away. 

“Still I don’t want there to be a problem opening night. This is what I’ve been working towards for a year. So let’s just start with security.” Yoongi said and Hobi nodded and began talking protocol and Namjoon smirked because Hobi really has gotten so good at explaining that Namjoon didn’t even need to step in let he had too six months ago. 

“What if Sam shows up?” Jimin asked low making Yoongi barrow his eyes and Jimin explained what happened. 

“He wouldn’t dare, demon though might cause the mundanes.” Yoongi pointed out. 

“We’ll have our best there.” Namjoon told him and Yoongi nodded. 

“Jimin come dance with me.” Jin said suddenly making Namjoon look over at him. 

“Okay.” Jimin said as Jin got up and walked toward the bar and asked the bartender to put on music and Jimin went over to Namjoon. 

“Dance with him.” 

“No.” 

“Kim, he’s been though a lot-“ 

“We’re not anything.” Namjoon mumbled and Jimin signed. 

“You hunters are all the same.” Jimin hissed going over to his friend and they started dancing and Namjoon watched how slow and sad Jin moved. The thing was Namjoon didn’t dance but he knew how to move because he was a fighter. Hobi grabbed Yoongi and Tae and they started dancing too maybe they noticed how sad Jin got. 

“Not happening.” Jungkook said drinking his drink and Namjoon hummed. The two of them watched the others dance and Jimin moved to Tae and they were holding hands high and just enjoyed the beat to the music while Yoongi danced with Jin. After a while Namjoon got frustrated and got up and grabbed Jin by his arm and pulled him towards the back away from the others and no one said anything. 

“Oh now you’re jealous.” Jin said with an attitude and Namjoon rolled his eyes finally turning to him. 

“What’s wrong with you? You told me you don’t dance.” Namjoon said and Jin rolled his eyes. 

“I dance when I’m sad.” 

“You have no reason-“ 

“Do you know how lonely Valentine’s Day actually is?” Jin asked suddenly. 

“Yes, I do.” Namjoon told him making Jin stare at him. 

“Now times that by 300 years. Watching and experimenting not never enjoying it because it never works so when Jimin mentioned it I just wanted to find special for a minute. I shouldn’t have expected you to do anything you don’t even like me.” Jin said not looking at him and Namjoon hated that he felt it; he knew the feeling and didn’t want him to feel that way. He took a breath and grabbed onto Jin’s hip making their eyes meet. 

“Coming here, dressing us all up was your idea. If any of us; if I didn’t like you… Do you think I would’ve allowed it?” Namjoon asked making Jin scan his face. 

“Don’t tell me that because it makes me want to talk you to bed.” Jin mumbled. 

“You did say you wanted to show me something you could do.” Namjoon said making Jin smile. 

“Hmm. Should we sneak away than?” He asked and Namjoon looked towards the others who were back to the table eating and drinking. 

“They all know. Who cares?” 

“That’s not a Nephilim’s thing to say.” 

“I’m off duty.” Namjoon said looking towards Jin’s lips seeing them curve up into a smirk before leaning in and kissed him. Namjoon gave in because he like how Jin was; how kind and gentle he acted it was new to him and Namjoon likes learning new things so he kissed back. Suddenly, Jin began backing him up and Namjoon felt them go through a portal back to his apartment and didn’t even care because he wanted him. He wanted him out of his clothes and naked on a bed; he couldn’t believe he was ending this day where he began it; in bed with a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been not updating all month and I’m sorry a lot has happened. However I got it together and February is going to be so much better and I’m going to update a lot more; thank you for being so patient with me. I really liked Namjoon pov and how him and Jin are. I wanted to make Namjoon quiet and more in the background because he wants the others to do well and I hope you noticed it too. Anyway; it’s comeback month so I thought what a great way to start February with a update! So I hoped you liked it and I’ll see you really soon with Jungkook pov back and Hehehehe it’s going to be up for Valentine’s Day.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Back at the Café, Jungkook was the first to notice that Namjoon and Jin had simply disappear when it was the old Warlock idea to even come here; making the hunters put on these weird outfits. Jungkook just wanted to leave, he wanted to leave the moment he got here but Tae was happy talking about how amazing he felt in loose clothes and even Hobi was having a good time. Jimin stop trying to talk to him a while ago, the looks he been giving him all day were just... Painful. Painful like he did something even more wrong that he already did; painful like Jimin been trying to get him to do something all night. 

Jungkook sat there at the table, alone and watch Yoongi the fae he saved, and Tae dance weirdly together while Hobi and Jimin were on the bar counter dancing too. After another loud song Jungkook had enough, he got up grabbed his other clothes and changed back into his suit; the one Jimin gave him. He really liked how it felt; the smoothness of it and the fact it came from him; he shouldn’t think like that. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open and looked in the mirror seeing Jimin come in and he held his breath. 

“You leaving than?” He asked and Jungkook just nodded turning to him as he fixed his hand cuffs but he really didn’t know how; Jimin already had them fixed when he gave him the suit this morning. 

“Let me.” He said walking up to him and grabbed his sleeves without touching his hands at all and Jungkook just stared at him. 

“So, Namjoon and Jin. That’s interesting right?” Jimin asked softly not looking at him at all which Jungkook understood why. 

“Interesting?” 

“Yeah, they’re not going to make it a problem.” He said and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Me and Hyung are different. His been with people; he knows how to explain what his thinking and feeling and doesn’t blame others for his own insecurities.” Jungkook told him making his hands pause before he took a step back and met his eyes. 

“Blame others?” He repeated and Jungkook scanned his face before looking down at his cuffs seeing they were done and fixed. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. 

“Oh?” Jimin said in a questionable tone making Jungkook roll his head not meeting Jimin stare; he couldn’t. 

“I blamed you for not wanting to tell Tae and I said stupid things that didn’t mean- wasn't how I really felt. I was mad at myself for wanting to let someone in and not being able to have it to a secret. Everything I said was the aftermath of me and Tae not you. You made the kiss about me and I threw it back in your face.” Jungkook explained and Jimin looked down to the right before crossing his arms and he wanted to reach out to him. 

He had such a hard day with everything from Sam to having Jungkook back to protecting him and then the victims and how the hunters treated him. He didn’t realize that he actually reached his hand out to him but paused and froze when Jimin noticed. Then after a moment Jimin took a step forward so his hand was touching his waist and Jungkook widen his eyes at the movement. 

“You did; threw it back in my face.” He said and Jungkook bite his lip. 

“I’m really sorry Jimin.” He said low and Jimin nodded a bit before touching his suit collar. 

“It’s hard to forgive you, I mean at the house I thought you and the others would send me back to Idris.” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook couldn’t help but adjust his hand against his hip. 

“I wouldn’t let them take you. You did nothing wrong; you were a target, a victim. Is that why you wanted me to call Jin? You really thought I would allow them to take you when they abused you and your magic for literally a year?” Jungkook asked and Jimin stared at him because his tone; he was serious. 

“You wouldn’t have? Even if it’s the law?” He asked with an uneasy voice and Jungkook tilted his head before putting his other hand on his waist, closing him in completely and he didn’t seem to mind. The reason behind this was because Jungkook just wanted to feel him close again, he didn’t know why but he wanted to feel his warmth and maybe he can show how sorry he was by touch. 

“The law is to protect the innocent and that’s what you were.” He told him and Jimin looked down at his collar and didn’t say anything for a while before bring his arms up and around his neck, hugging him. Jungkook gasped for impact but released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding because he really did miss this. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Jungkook mind was back to the kiss and how it all went, he messed up so bad; he wanted to go back in time to relive that moment and fix every mistake he made afterwards. 

“Tae and Hobi are drunk, that’s why I’m here.” Jimin said suddenly as he pulled away. 

“They are?” He asked keeping his fingers hovering over his shirt but Jimin moved out of his grip completely. 

“Yeah, I think you should take them home.” 

“Okay.” 

“Also, tomorrow wear your normal outfit, I’m going to be doing my own investigation so be at the apartment at Eight.” He said as he turned to walk out and Jungkook couldn’t help himself but he indeed checked him out. The outfit he had on was fitted in all the right places and loose in all the right areas; the white really was made for him. After gathering himself, Jungkook walked out seeing Jimin and Yoongi talking to Tae and Hobi; the thing that surprised Jungkook the most was that Tae had his arm around the Fae in a flirty way. He has seen Tae flirt before but it just looked different, he shook his head; he wasn’t going to ask because he didn’t want a fight. 

So, instead he just helped the two drunken hunters up as Jimin made a portal to the institute. He brought Hobi to his room first as he was the one who looked like he was about to pass out as Tae acted like he was on the top of the world. However, that didn’t last because the second his back hit his bed; he was out; Jungkook took a breath before taking off his parabatai shoes before going to his bedroom. He quickly showered and folded the suit nicely on his desk after he put on sweatpants and got into bed. His last thought was of Jimin and the floating lights behind the waterfall. 

The next morning, he woke up at six am; it was way too early to go to the warlock’s place so he decided to train with the younger students instead. Overall, they did alright for their age and kept up with everything Jungkook threw at them. He could tell they wanted to know about what kind of missions he has been on but knew better than to ask because Jungkook wouldn’t answer them anyways. They were just grateful that the best shadowhunter was training them and helping improve on their weaknesses. After that he took another shower and dressed in his normal hunting leather outfit and this time, he took his sword and placed a handle belt on his back. 

“The first ever Jeon sword. The iron sisters really outdid themselves with that one.” Hobi’s voice said making him look over seeing the captain hungover in sweats and a size too big shirt. 

“They did.” Jungkook said. 

“I’m a lightweight.” He said walking into the room and Jungkook chuckled as he grabbed his stele. 

“Very.” 

“Are you and Park serious?” He asked and Jungkook looked over at him. 

“Serious? We weren’t anything.” He told him. 

“Didn’t look like it.” 

“I know better, he’s a warlock and I’m a hunter; it only ends with one of us killing the other or getting thrown in hell or jail.” Jungkook explains and Hobi came over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“You know better, sure; but it doesn’t stop you from feelings, does it?” 

“Hyung-” 

“Warlocks breaks hearts Jeon, remember that.” Hobi told him and he wanted to so badly say he broke the warlock’s heart first but instead he just nodded. 

“I’ll be careful, it’s my job to not get feelings.” 

“Alright. You leaving now, without breakfast?” He asked as they began walking out of his bedroom. 

“I’m good.” He lied, he just wasn’t in the mood to eat anything; his stomach hurt and felt twisted, like he would before a big meeting with the Clave but he was just going to Jimin’s. Was he nervous? 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Be safe than.” Hobi said as they got to the door and Jungkook nodded before walking out. The route to Jimin’s apartment felt longer than usually; Jungkook steps were slow as he was lost in thought. Why did Hobi suddenly care so much about his love life? He never had much interactions with downworlders and Namjoon was the one who was suddenly with the warlord. Maybe he saw something he didn’t. 

Could he really hide his feeling as well as he thought? Did Jimin see right though him? Did he secretly make fun of him for it? Was he playing with him? He picked up speed as he arrived at his apartment, he just walked right up to his door. He knocked once and waited. Once Jimin opened the door he was in a silk silver robe and Jungkook couldn’t meet his eyes so he beyond him before walking in. 

“Good morning to you too.” Jimin mumbled closing the door and pulled his robe closer to his chest and yawned. Jungkook scanned the place quickly before taking a breath turning to him seeing he was holding a cup of tea. They went into the kitchen and Jungkook saw had made some food and Jimin stared at him as if telling him to eat; as if he knew he didn’t. So after a few bites his thoughts came back.

“Can I ask you something; that will probably cause a fight?” He asked without thinking it through making Jimin meet his eyes while drinking his tea before pulling it down from his mouth. 

“Then don’t ask.” 

“I need to know.” He said slowly and Jimin signed. 

“Fine, be stupid.” He said rolled his eyes and Jungkook moved closer leaving six feet between them. 

“Can you read me? Like with my Hyung’s they can tell what I’m feeling just by looking at me. Hobi said I’m obvious if I’m pissed or happy… Can you tell? Like are you just punishing me for what I did? Do you even care-“ 

“Stop. Enough talking out of your ass.” He said making Jungkook stop and part his lips because he didn’t mean to sound so harshly. He looked down and noticed how heavy he was breathing. 

“My brain works 10 times as fast as you and twice as fast as a normal warlock because I’m the son of… A powerful demon so I’m different.” He started and Jungkook looked at him through his lashes. 

“I can’t read you Jungkook, my mind isn’t that great. Why do you think I write everything down? I can’t focus on little things so no I don’t know what you’re thinking or anything. Are you done now?” He asked with a angry tone and Jungkook gasped. He didn’t think of that. 

“Jimin-“ 

“Forget it.” He said turning to walk around the counter but Jungkook pulled him back and completely wrap his arm around his waist; like in the water. 

“I thought of myself again didn’t I?” 

“It doesn’t matter. What’s the point-“ 

“Jimin you been with people, you know how to talk and communicate; I don’t. My friends, my parabatai just knows by runes and the look on my face. I… I just don’t know anything about what I’m feeling; I’m going to fuck it all up. I know I shouldn’t be thinking so damn much about you when there’s a mission that needs to be done. It’s just you somehow got in my head and I can’t get you out and I don’t know what to do.” Jungkook rambled because he didn’t want to get him mad again and just wanted answers; even though it seemed like there wasn’t any. Jimin scanned his face while he spoke every sentence than went quiet. 

“Alright, I won’t be harsh anymore but you can’t assume the worse of me. I’ve sacrificed myself over and over again and I’m not doing again to prove to you I’m a good soul. We have an investigation to do, I get it now why you said it and I forgive you okay. Relax; your too tense and I need you focused.” He said after a while as he reached to his jaw to smooth out the tightness and Jungkook let him. 

“You’re young and don’t know how to handle your emotions, it’s okay.” He added quietly and Jungkook signed. 

“I don’t like what you’re doing to me Jimin but…” 

“But what?” He asked with a pout, Jungkook knows because he was staring at those full pretty soft lips. 

“Don’t stop.” He mumbled and Jimin smiled a bit before looking at his and started leaning in but than there was a loud ring sound pulling them apart. 

“They finally got back to me!” Jimin shouted getting out of his grip and rushed into his office and Jungkook released a breath turning to the counter and put his hands against it. 

He collected himself when Jimin came back with a fire message in his hand. He was dressed now in a sparkly black blouse and simple pants with three bottoms undone showing his chest making Jungkook swallow. Focus on mission and checking the warlock wasn’t part of the mission, he told himself. 

“Heather, a high demon child messaged me saying there was an attack in Norway, I’m banned from there so she’s coming here tonight to bring me samples of the blood the demon left. They took care of it but it was something they never seen before. Thankfully no one died so I guess that will make Beom pretty unhappy.” Jimin explained and Jungkook saw he was wearing glitter eyeshadow, it made his face shine; he had to look away. 

“Should I ask how you got banned from Norway?” 

“I danced naked at a bar, they’re no fun; not my fault.” He said annoyed by it but Jungkook was amused by him so he smirked. 

“So, what investigation are we doing?” 

“Sam’s old place. He has a secret room the Clave didn’t know about. I forgot all about it until I read it in my journals. I knew it was something but couldn’t remember so I spend all night reading.” He explained. 

“Are you okay? Did you sleep?” Jungkook asked making Jimin blinked a few times. 

“Oh, I’m… I’m fine it was before and my body doesn’t really need sleep; I just like because it makes me feel human. Anyway, Sam’s secret room is locked from what my journal said; there’s like a riddle to get in so I hope you know riddles.” He told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Also, he blocked my magic so I can’t portal to his house. I can only get like five blocks away from it; let’s hope he doesn’t still have his hounds guarding the place.” He said and Jungkook didn’t mind hounds, he brought his sword to fight so he was ready for almost anything. 

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Jungkook said and Jimin nodded before opening a portal and Jungkook only saw tresses; however they walked through it. The tresses were everywhere, they were on a dirt road surrounded by trees; Jungkook quickly put on hbd on his sword handle and the other on Jimin’s arm. 

“What? I can fight.” Jimin said annoyed but Jungkook has a really bad feeling about this and the smell of the trees… It smells like sulfur but with so much dirt covering it Jungkook couldn’t tell if it’s old or now. 

“Something’s wrong here.” He said low before taking out his sword completely and Jimin pulled away before looking up into the trees and he created purple blue like fire in his hand. 

“Could be a trap, Sam might have thought I would come to get answers.” Jimin added making them look at each other. 

“What makes you think whenever was in the secret room is still there? Is this worth it?” 

“I know it is.” 

“Alright. The only way this works if we get back to back and just kept on going.” Jungkook said and Jimin gave a nod and Jungkook moved putting his back against the warlocks. With every step Jimin walked forward and Jungkook backwards; if there were anything in the trees they were only watching and not attacking. 

“Could be the sun, tree living demons won’t attack in the light. They would make you go towards them into the shadows of the trees.” Jimin mumbled as they kept going until Jimin stopped. 

“What?” 

“I see the house.” 

“Please tell me it’s not surrounded by trees.” He said scanning the trees again as the wild blow low. 

“No, just I used to come here a lot; my lover Philip lived here a long time ago.” He said before they were moving again and once Jimin stopped again Jungkook turned and saw the house. It was beautiful and old with black bricks and a porch that still had rocking chairs on it. 

“Could be cursed.” Jungkook reminded Jimin. 

“That’s why you’re going first, your sword sends them off the magnetic field they’re attached to.” Jimin said like Jungkook didn’t already know that; nevertheless to say he took lead and they walked up the steps and into the house. 

Inside the house it was quiet and everything was covered in white sheets and the smell disappeared; however Jimin magic also blocked proving that this house was warlock proof. Jungkook kinda hoped something would happened because he hasn’t fought anything since he woke up and honestly he was bored. Killing monsters was what he did and it could help him stop thinking into every little detail of Jimin. 

However, the house was empty of ghosts and demons alike, after checking each room he lowed his sword and Jimin started heading towards the office room. The house was light enough so the demon from the trees couldn’t get in and they had enough time as it was still every early; so those demons won’t be getting killed today. 

“Jeon!” Jimin shouted and Jungkook ran into the office room ready to fight but only saw Jimin standing in front of the bookshelf before turning to him. 

“Don’t just stand there, come here.” He said and Jungkook took a breath, stupid warlock making him worry and panic; he walked over. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Do you have a light rune?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Use it on this bookshelf because I’m pretty sure this is where the riddle is.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded before activating his light rune and angled the light low. 

“Wait there.” Jimin said putting his hand up for him to stop moving. 

“What has many keys, but can’t even open a single door?” Jimin read and Jungkook got back to his feet and tilted his head looking around the room before his eyes landed on the old piano that was half covered with a white sheet. 

“A Piano.” Jungkook said and Jimin looked over before they walked over and Jimin opened the lead; the keys weren’t covered in dust. 

“Maybe we should play them see if a key is off.” Jimin mumbled before running his fingers over all the keys and the five last one from the right was off. Jungkook took the sheet off before opening the top and saw a white paper on the key and took it out. 

“Sam loves doing scavenger hunts.” Jimin said rolling his eyes as Jungkook opened the paper. 

“You have me today, tomorrow you’ll have more; as your time passes, I'm not easy to store; I don’t take up space, but I’m only in one place; I am what you saw, but not what you see. What am I?” Jungkook read. 

“Why does this guy like riddles, seems like a boring ass hobby to have.” He added making Jimin smile a bit before looking down and mumbled the words to himself. Suddenly, he gasps and looks over at the wall as did Jungkook and by the bookshelf there was a few pictures hanging off the world. 

“What?” Jungkook asked as he followed Jimin over before seeing the black and white of Jimin, Sam and three other warlocks in front of the Pyramids. 

“It’s memories, he knows how bad mine are.” He mumbled taking down the photo and then the bookshelf opened backwards showing a staircase, Jungkook looked back at Jimin who was staring at the photo, heartbroken before noticing a piece of paper on the floor that probably fell from the back of the photo. 

“There’s another one.” Jungkook said and Jimin put the photo back on the wall before grabbing the paper from his hands and opened it as Jungkook got his sword back out; just in case. 

“Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might, to guess my name, I promise you’ll know, when you I do claim. Who am I?” Jimin said quietly before meeting Jungkook eyes and he knew they both knew the answer. 

“Death.” They both said. 

“This is a trap.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“No, it’s what they were doing. Jungkook the marks, it killed put of the warlock making them human. Think about it, four of those people were bad, they wanted me to be a part of it but I wasn’t-” 

“Wait four? I thought it was just Sam and Beom.” Jungkook said and Jimin took a breath. 

“No, there was Si-Won and Soelhyun too but they dead before Beom had.” Jimin said sadly before walking down the stairs and Jungkook quickly followed him with his sword ready. However, once they reached the bottom Jungkook’s heart dropped and Jimin gasped. There were cages of dried blood hanging from the ceiling and surgery tables; five of them in the big room. Jimin covered his mouth as he looked around. 

“This is where they took the marks from their bodies, isn’t it?” Jungkook whispered as Jimin took a few steps towards the closest cage and put his hand on it; Jungkook thought he heard a faint scream when he did so. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“It’s them, the souls.” He mumbled and Jungkook looked around before seeing old papers on the desk in the back like someone sat there watching warlocks get their souls removed. 

“There’s writing, but it’s not a language I know.” Jungkook said and Jimin was next to him; really close. 

“It’s demon that’s why. Only one with demon blood can read it. It’s a spell lots of it faded since it’s so old. All I can get is an ordering and something about needing five and all of something.” Jimin said before looking away. 

“We should call this in. There might be something here about what they’re doing now.” Jungkook said and Jimin just hugged himself. 

“I can’t be questioned again.” 

“You won’t be.” 

“How will they know I find this place than?” 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

“You’ll lie, come on. Look at this place, my picture is what opening the wall. They’ll take me back-” 

“They won’t. I won’t let them.” 

“Are you even listening to yourself, this looks terrible for me Jungkook.” He said loudly and with watery eyes and without thinking Jungkook used his free hand and cupped his cheek making the warlock freeze. 

“You didn’t know about this, Jimin. The Clave knows they wanted you that explains the photo and we will tell them we came here because Sam reminded you of this place, okay. They need you-” 

“They’ll use me again-” 

“I’m here this time though. I got your back and I’m respected, okay?” He reassured him and Jimin just stared at him. 

“You got my back?” He mumbled and Jungkook scanned his face before putting his forehead against his. 

“I got you.” He whispered and closed his eyes for a minutes before pulling away and Jimin had this small smile on his face that Jungkook mirrored as he took his phone out and called it in. 

In the end, Jungkook made sure the hunters that came didn’t disrespect Jimin and they didn’t; they thanked him for this lead. They were let out after only an hour of questioning and Jungkook didn’t leave Jimin side for a moment and he saw how glad the warlock was of that and it made him feel happy. He felt doing this was a good start to gain his trust back and maybe they won’t be fighting or having misunderstanding every other second. Nevertheless, Jungkook slept better that night knowing he protected Jimin from one of his biggest fear but he hated he didn’t get to fight any demons but it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter was a bit more harder to write simply because I’m moving and been going though things but I’m really proud of myself that I got it up. I’m going to try my best to have the next chapter up on Valentine’s Day then I’ll probably take a week or two break to work on my other stories. However, I’m really liking how it’s all coming together and in the next chapter you’ll see the play! I’m excited to write that anyway, I hope there wasn’t many mistakes and you enjoyed it and thanks for reading these notes and talking with me. It helps me a lot, anyway see you in four days, love you.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

For the next week Jungkook and Jimin didn’t leave the apartment, Jungkook started arriving later and later with each day. He would help the trainees and they were getting a lot better; he went to go visit Tae at the theater sometimes and the play was really coming together. He even helped some hunters fight demons because he was so bored as Jimin stayed in his lab working and studying the blood sample his friend sent him from Norway. 

It was now two days before the play and Tae didn’t come back to the institute last night because he was working so hard; he has really fell in love with being on stage and wanted it to be perfect. Jungkook could tell he was really happy and nervous about it so he let him be; however, he also felt something else like he liking the fae a bit too much but didn’t say anything. He knew what it felt like to have someone you love cornered you and ask what you were feeling and didn’t want to put Tae in that position so he waited until he came to him. 

Jungkook didn’t knock this time at Jimin’s door because he kept it unlock now since he was so busy and Jungkook was always here so no demons would try and attack him anymore. He walked right on in and saw plates and clothes everywhere; basically, the place was a mess. 

“Jimin!” He shouted picking up a pair of pants. 

“What?” He shouted back though the door to his lab that he won’t let Jungkook inside, it was probably worse than this. He picked up the remained ten different clothes and put them on the couch chair and picked up the four plates and brought them to the sink before hearing the door open. Jimin walked out in a full face of make-up and a pretty outfit of blue and even his hair was done. 

“What?” He repeated and Jungkook stared at him for a second. 

“You know you don’t have to dress up every time, I’m here. I mean I clean up for you it’s not a problem if I see you in sweats and no make-up.” He told him. 

“I was already dress.” He said slowly walking into the kitchen and Jungkook tilted his head not believing him. 

“Right.” He said low turning and lead against the counter as Jimin got closer. 

“I’m almost done, I need to finish before the play.” 

“Why?” Jungkook asked because he really had no idea what Jimin was doing behind those doors. Jimin crossed his arms before looking over at the door in the back of the apartment before meeting Jungkook’s eyes. 

“You really been trying the past week so maybe it’s mine turn to stop treating you like a hunter and instead just Jungkook. Come on.” Jimin said as he started walking to the door and Jungkook followed with a small smile on his face because he felt like he was finally making it right with him; that his past mistake will remain in the past. Jimin opened the wood door and they walked in, Jimin held onto the door as Jungkook walked inside and closed it behind him but didn’t move. 

Jungkook’s eyes widen because it really looked like a lab, there were testing tubes all over the white marble counter top with so many different colors, probably magic. There was a huge cabinet that had herbs and others things Jungkook couldn’t see but it wasn’t messy as he thought it would be. However, he noticed there was a small bed in the corner next to the window which was the only natural light in the 10 by 10 room. There were ceiling lights around the table and at least they were bright and a bookshelf to his left; he felt Jimin had a lot of secrets in here. He turned to Jimin who stayed with his back to the door. 

“What have you been doing in here?” He asked and Jimin walked to the table and grabbed a tube and gave it to Jungkook; it was black and smelled of death. 

“It’s from that demon that attack your friend.” Jungkook said and Jimin nodded. 

“So, I’ve been trying to create a potion that will kill them from the inside out. I almost got it but it’s mission something.” Jimin explained and Jungkook looked around before resting his eyes on the warlock. 

“For the play? You think there’s going to an attack at the play.” He stated and Jimin nodded. 

“Human, warlock, vampires and fairies all in same place, seems like a demon or Sam and Beom wet dream.” Jimin said and Jungkook saw how stress he was. 

“Hobi has it covered, and Tae got the stage and I got you.” He said and Jimin tilted his head before smiling a bit. 

“Alright, now I have to get back to work so go do something.” Jimin said taking the tube and went around the table and Jungkook saw he was about to start working again. 

“I’ll let you work.” He said and he nodded and left before laying down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes. Soon enough he went to sleep, and woke up from a scream and jumped up with his stele flipped to the sharp part ready to fight. 

“Jimin!” He screamed running to his lab and rushed it seeing the was smoke than a hand wave and suddenly the smoke was gone. 

“I did it!” He cheered raising his arms before seeing Jungkook and rushed towards him showing an empty tube but Jungkook couldn’t get a good look because Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck. They haven’t hugged in almost two weeks so Jungkook quickly put one arm around his waist and the other on his mid back but didn’t let his stele touch him. 

“I actually did it.” Jimin said like he was about to go into shock and Jungkook put away his stele to fully hug him closer. 

“You did it.” Jungkook told him and suddenly felt Jimin began to vibrate and Jungkook realized he was crying so he moved his hand into his hair and it was so soft. 

“You’re going to save so many mundane’s if there’s an attack.” Jungkook added and Jimin pulled away and showed him the tube. 

“There was demon blood in here, pure demon blood so Warlock and Vampires and another other creature with demon blood would be safe. It only attacks pure demons, look it’s clean it’s gone.” Jimin explained as he stared at the tube and Jungkook smiled because Jimin was so smart. It made Jungkook like him even more and the proud look on his face, he looked stunning- He liked him. 

“What? Are you not impress?” Jimin asked because Jungkook was blinking as he came to the realization that he really liked the warlock and it wasn’t because they kissed once; it was everything about him. 

“What? No, I’m mesmerized. Jimin, this is amazing; it’s going to help us and even downworlders to protect themselves because a war is coming.” He said moving his hands to his cheeks and smiled as Jimin just stared and waited. 

“You’re amazing, Jimin.” He said and Jimin smiled shyly before there was a bell making Jimin gasped in excitement as he got out of Jungkook’s hands and quickly left the lab and Jungkook was frozen in place with his hands up and everything. He liked Jimin; he admitted it to himself but now what. He turned and walked out and closed the door, seeing Jimin hugging Jin and they were jumping up and down. It made them look human and young at heart, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally ahead that fucking bastard.” Jin cheered before they pulled apart and Jin saw Jungkook. 

“Hi.” He said and Jungkook gave a nod and Jimin pulled on Jin’s arm. 

“Come on, I need your help to make more and you need to tell me what happened last week.” Jimin said grabbing Jin’s hand and they walked pasted Jungkook back into the lab and closed the door without giving him another look. It hurt for some reason; now he knew and understood how he felt when Jimin just walked pasted him; it hurt. 

What the hell was he doing here than? He should be fighting and going on missions, instead his here house sitting while Jimin is testing things with his best friend. He just felt hurt. So, he went into Jimin’s library and began looking at all the years and wondered which ones he had lovers in. He wondered if he spends nights reading and remembering them and if he would be; a special one. Also, he wondered what they were talking about, but instead he just sat down and stared at his journals. 

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked coming upstairs. 

“Nothing.” He said and Jimin narrowed his eyes a bit as he crossed his arms. 

“Why you in here?” 

“Wanting to give you and Jin space.” 

“Why do you sound like that?” 

“Sound like what?” 

“Jealous.” Jimin said making Jungkook look at him and got up. 

“It’s not jealously, I just like feel I’m not getting my job done. You actually did something while what have I done? I’m cleaning up your house and training young hunters who get to fight while I’m here.” He said fast and Jimin narrowed his eyes. 

“You want to fight, go and fucking fight something! Go in a sewer and find some high demon to kill.” He said loudly and annoyed before heading back down the stairs and Jungkook cursed at himself; he messed up again. He quickly got downstairs and saw Jimin about to leave the closet but grabbed onto his arm. 

“Wait. Hold on. Jimin-” 

“Sorry, my safely isn’t fun enough for you.” He said spinning around and face him and Jungkook saw how angry he looked. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He said and Jimin rolled his eyes and went to opened the door but Jungkook pushed it closed. 

“I want you safe! I just want to do something amazing like you. I’m jealous of you because all I got is a sword while you have your brain.” He said fast scared he really fucked everything up again, and Jimin paused before turning around but Jungkook didn’t move. 

“I... You are smart.” Jimin said after a moment and Jungkook signed. 

“Not like you and yeah okay, I was jealous because you love Jin like family and you just put up with me.” He told him and Jimin tilted his head at his words. 

“Jungkook...” 

“Forget it.” Jungkook mumbled backing up and Jimin opened his mouth to say something but then Jin called his name. When he didn’t move Jungkook did, he gently pushed him aside and opened the door walking out and went to grab his coat. All he was doing was embarrassing himself, he needed to go. 

“Wait, what do you mean, Jungkook?” Jimin asked following him and Jin was there staring at them as Jungkook put his coat on. 

“You’re not alone for the rest of day. I’ll see you tomorrow at the play. Bye Jin.” Jungkook said quickly bowing lightly to Jin before going towards the door. 

“Hey. You can’t just leave.” Jimin said pushing the door close as Jungkook went to open it. 

“Why? I’m going home. I’m not going to fight a demon, let go.” He told him. 

“What did you mean, that I just put up with you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You clearly meant it.” 

“I don’t mean half the things I say, let go.” 

“You do when you ramble and not yell.” 

“Jimin, I’m serious.” He said but Jimin wouldn’t leave so Jungkook rolled his eyes and pulled him by his waist and pushed up against the wall next to the door. Jimin eyes widen and let out a surprising gasp as he scanned his whole face before they rested on Jungkook’s lips. He got nervous at this so he put his hand on the door and mirrored him because his lips were so pretty before opening the door and rushed out. He was embarrassed, a coward and didn’t know to act now he recognize his feeling. 

He rushed home, like a child because when it came to his feelings, he was. He didn’t see anyone when he got back to the institute so he went to his room and took heavy breaths, he wanted to fight; hit something. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing his punching gloves from his top draw then headed to the matt area. The room was empty as he walked in and went to the closet and rolled out a dummy that he hasn’t practiced on in months. 

He pulled the plastic man to the middle of the matt before putting on his gloves and began punching the dummy dozen times. Each time his punch got harder and harder, with more anger and like each punch was a cry out of help for someone to understand what was happening to him. At one point he grabbed onto the dummy and threw about five upper cuts before he let out screams of stress and confusion. 

“Jungkook!” Tae’s voice shouted making him stop and looked over seeing his parabatai enter the room. Jungkook was sweating now and maybe even crying as his eyes were burning and one look at Tae; he felt it all come back. He pulled away from the dummy as Tae got to the edge of the matt before Jungkook walked over to him and collapsed in his arms. 

“Hyung.” He whispered as Tae quickly hugged him and pulled him close. 

“I’m here.” Tae said because he didn’t need to say anything else; he understood; felt the pain and how much he was feeling. 

“I like him Hyung.” He cried and Tae just held him up and to his chest. 

“I know baby.” He told him and once they pulled apart Tae whipped his face with a towel, that Jungkook didn’t see he had before he wrapped it around his neck. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“The first thing you need to do is take a shower.” Tae said and Jungkook nodded a bit. 

“I’ll get us some food and we’ll talk okay?” 

“Okay.” He mumbled whipping his nose before walking out to take a shower while Tae put away the dummy and got them food. Feeling the warm water hit Jungkook’s body didn’t really make him feel better but it relaxed him so it was something. When he got out, he changed into a big sweater jacket and baggy pants and heard Tae walk in once he was dress. He had two bags in his hands and they sat on his bed. 

“So, want to tell me about it now you’re showered?” Tae asked looking into the brown bag and gave Jungkook a hamburger. 

“After what I said, he says little things and I like him; I think I have for a while, I mean I know I have.” He said before signing, this was too much; he couldn’t get the words right. 

“What happened today?” Tae asked softly biting into his burger. 

“I realized I liked him, he got a sample of demon blood from Norway and he was testing it trying to find a way to kill the demons in case they attack the play. He did it and he looked so happy to do it and we hugged like nothing matter. Then Jin showed up and he forgot about me and it felt like he only hugged me because I was there. I know, he doesn’t really like me; he just puts up with me and did something nice; for me to remember him.” Jungkook went on because once he got talking, he couldn’t stop and Tae just listened. 

“I think he trusts you and likes you around for sure; I can tell that much.” Tae said and Jungkook just stared at his burger before taking a few bites. 

“I think Yoongi likes me, like he’s a brat and almost moans when I fight back with him. I think his kinky.” Tae said and Jungkook choked on his food before staring at him. 

“He’s a faerie, they love sex.” Jungkook pointed out and Tae hummed. 

“Should I try? I mean we flirt and such but I don’t want to make it a problem. Namjoon and you are whipped by warlocks. The Clave won’t really be happy if they find out about any of this.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Jungkook mumbled feeling the pain in his chest get worse because shadowhunter’s and the downworlders shouldn’t be in any kinds of relationship. Maybe that’s other reason why he was torn because his head knows his feelings are like disrespectful to everything, he knows but Jimin is just; Jimin. 

“Don’t think about it anymore.” Tae said and they talked for a while and eventually fell asleep. 

The next day they woke up and Jungkook felt calmer and the feeling in his chest faded a bit as he was close to his best friend. Tae left to change as Jungkook put on a black outfit because they will be around mundane’s today; however, he kept looking towards the suit Jimin gave him as it was freshly clean now. After a while he took off his black clothes and put on the suit; the cuffs were still messy but it would give Jimin to have to do them again. Fuck, now he was thinking of reasons to get close to the warlock. 

“Jungkook? You’re ready. We can use you to check the people coming in.” Tae said as he came into the bathroom as Jungkook was staring leaning his hands against the sink and Tae tilted his head. 

“I’m pathetic.” He mumbled and Tae shook his head reaching to him so Jungkook turned to him. 

“You like someone, for real. It’s normal and you do look amazing.” Tae told him as he fixed his collar around his neck. 

“Not the cuffs, Jimin...” He said before pausing because it sounds even more stupid when he saying it out loud. Tae stared at him with a smirk before nodding a bit. 

“He did for you. Well, his here.” He said making Jungkook’s eyes widen. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, to give the hunters the demon poison he created. Remember to take off the invisible rune so the humans can see you.” Tae explained and Jungkook nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll be right out.” He said and Tae touched his cheek before walking out and Jungkook looked towards the mirror again. With a sign, he undid his rune before walking out the bathroom and flipped his stele into his inside pocket. Today was about Tae and this play and all the suspects that were showing up; today they were going to get answers so Jungkook needed to focus and think so damn much of Jimin. He closed the door to his bedroom and turned to walk down the hallway and saw Jimin walking his way. However, they both stopped for a moment once they met eyes but quickly Jungkook’s eyes went to the floor. 

“I got you a bag, to throw at the demons.” Jimin said stepping in front of him and Jungkook looked up to take a peek and saw the warlock in black skinny pant and his white shirt tucked in with a long fancy design coat. He dressed down; it seems. He was holding a small blue bag out to him and Jungkook reached to grab it but his cuff covered his hand completely. 

“You wearing my suit.” Jimin added and Jungkook put the bag into his pocket as he nodded a bit and Jimin took a step closer to him and took his left hand in his before fixing the cuffs. Jungkook took a chance at scan his face seeing he was wearing black glitter make-up and it looked so pretty with his hair styled up. 

“I have nothing else.” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin met his eyes. 

“I’ll get you more, if tonight goes good and the play gets picked up.” Jimin told him. 

“Picked up?” 

“Yeah, as a weekly thing, they’ll have like 13 shows if nothing happens.” He said softly as he grabbed his other cuff to fix it. 

“I hope nothing happens because Tae is excited. I can feel it but his acting calm.” Jungkook said with a quiet tone. 

“About yesterday-” 

“It doesn’t matter Jimin.” 

“But-” 

“There you are!” Hobi’s voice echoed making them look over seeing Hobi jogging over and Jungkook just moved away from Jimin feeling the heaviness get back into his chest. 

“What Hyung?” 

“We’re getting ready to go. Hi Jimin.” Hobi said and Jimin smiled at him. 

“Hey, Hobi.” He said walking up with as they started talking but Jungkook just stayed quiet in the back as they and ten hunters with Tae and Namjoon all went to the theater. As they set everything up; to make sure everything was covered or the protection of the human and downworlders alike; Jungkook was quiet. Tae was busy backstage getting ready for the show so he couldn’t talk about what he was feeling and as the show got closer it was decided that Jimin and himself will collect the tickets. 

It was the easiest way to see if anyone Jimin knew to be bad would show up; also, to prove they were ready and weren’t scared of anything. Many mundances showed up and Jungkook smelled that none of them were possessed or had any connection to the shadow world. Everyone was dressed up as this was a classic event it seemed even though Jungkook didn’t even know what they meant. In the end there were about 120 humans and 40 vampires, 20 werewolves and 30 fairies along with 10 shadowhunters and 7 warlocks. 

It was 10 minutes before the show started now and Jungkook and Jimin began to make their way to the balcony that he the best view of the stage and crowd; just in case something happened. It was just them in the booth which made Jungkook nervous so he kept his eyes on the crowd, it was a full house and Jungkook need to focus. Soon enough the lights went down and show started but Jungkook had no idea what it was really about; he only knew how absolutely beautiful the set was and that Tae was glowing as he acted. 

“I heard Yoongi added last minute for the demon hunter to kiss the monster at the end to break the cruse and to show we can live in peace.” Jimin said from behind him; Jungkook didn’t notice he was standing now as Jungkook had stayed on his feet a few inches from the balcony. He didn’t answer then heard Jimin move; hopefully he went to sit back down and leave him be because he couldn’t do this. 

“Jungkook you’re not someone I just put up with.” Jimin whispered right in his ear giving him chills and made his skin rise. Then he felt him move to his left and Jungkook straighten his back and kept his arms to the side trying not to move or breathe. 

“You’re more.” He added quietly and Jungkook really couldn’t breathe now. 

“You’re the kind of unique person that makes my old life interesting and worth living again. It takes a lifetime to find someone like you. You have growing up to do and learning but don’t we all? I’m old and still learn things every day, I like having you around.” Jimin explained making Jungkook snap his head over at him but his eyes remained on the stage, so he looked back to the stage too. Then he felt Jimin’s arm against his; he was moving closer, Jungkook was about to freak out. 

He felt his pinky first, brush up against his before waiting a moment then moved his small hand into Jungkook’s and the Nephilim felt all the pain and worry in his chest vanish. He heard Jimin release a breath too making him confuse. Did he want to hold hands too? Did he like him back? Their hands locked into the other under the balcony ledge and they kept their eyes on the play but Jungkook couldn’t even focus; all he felt was the warlocks’ warmth against his palm. 

He knew the play was amazing even if he couldn’t follow everything but he was proud of his best friend. Suddenly, Jungkook began to smell sulfur, it was faint but he smelled it; he looked though the crowd but didn’t notice anything bad and there weren’t any shifters. He moved his eyes towards the ceiling before noticing a small bit a blacker than black smoke began to come out of the vents. 

“Jimin.” He stated as he grabbed his sword that he hid under the ledge, and Jimin let go of his hand before throwing magic towards the lights making the room dark. That was the warning signal for the hunters, the crowd gasped; while the humans did before there were holes in the ceiling dropping in about 12 full developed demons. 

“Vamps! Get the humans out of here!” Namjoon shouted as the emergency lights came on just as the demons landed on the seats that were now empty because the vampires were asked by Jimin to get the humans out if something would happen. The hunters didn’t attack first they started throwing Jimin’s bags at them, and hearing them hiss made Jungkook even prouder. However, the newborns were gathering on the ceiling as the full demons died. 

“You ruined my play, you bastards!” Yoongi yelled but Tae grabbed him pulling him backstage. Then the newborn started circling around the roof and began forming into something bigger. 

“Shit.” Jimin said. 

“What is happening?” Namjoon asked looking up at them. 

“It’s a high demon, a creature that can come together to become too strong, we can’t kill it!” Jimin shouted. 

“We can’t let it finish forming!” Hobi shouted from the other side of the room. 

“We will help.” A werewolf, Zero said. 

“You don’t understand, it’s from hell, the deepest level of the underworld. We need more warlocks to do the spell, Jimin; we need the kids-” 

“No, Jin. I’ll do it.” Jimin said cutting him off before he went to jump from the balcony but Jungkook grabbed onto his arm. 

“What is he talking about? What do you think you’re doing?” He asked and Jimin turned his head to him. 

“I’m a high demon child Jungkook; we’re the only ones who are strong enough to send them back to hell.” Jimin told him and Jungkook stared at him. 

“That’s why... That’s why Beom wants you and the others. So, no one can stop him; so, he can have all the power to bring every fallen angel to earth.” Jungkook said scanning his face and Jimin smiled a bit. 

“Told you; you were smart.” He said low before pulling out of his grip and before he could grab him back, he jump from the balcony leaving on his feet on the stairs. 

“Jimin! Don’t.” Jungkook yelled. 

“You’ll die!” Jin shouted. 

“Silence.” Jimin whispered as he did a move with his hands before pushing it around all over the room; freezing everyone. Jungkook tried to move; they all did but nothing work; he tried to speak but couldn’t; all he could do was watch. He stood there froze and watch the only person he has ever liked in his life move the chairs with magic before taking off his jacket. Was that why he didn’t dress up? Was he expecting an attack like this? 

Jimin sat on the floor with his legs crossed over each other and began doing a magic spell with his hands and arms. It seemed very complained and Jungkook felt his eyes began to water as his magic wasn’t purple blue anymore; it was red. He wanted to scream stop and that he liked him, that he wanted to kiss him again. He was terrified that he was about to lose him before he knew how he felt. His movements began to repeat itself and he worked faster and the red from his magic began traveling up into the air towards the black smoke. 

“Jimin!” A male voice said making Jungkook move his eyes towards the entrance before they narrowed. It was Sam. 

“Don’t, let it come. These people took everything from you. You deserve to have the world, to be powerful. We can make you better. Why do you want to care for them; look at them so damn weak. You’re going to kill yourself for people who don’t give a fuck about you. Let them die and come with me, we can talk to Beom together and explained they made you and we’ll be together again. All five of us as how it should’ve been. Jimin stop this!” Sam shouted and Jimin’s magic began to come back towards as he was listening and met the dark warlocks’ eyes. 

“You know they won’t take care of you like we did. You belong with us, you always have, please just come with me and help us. We’ll do it your way; we just want to be look up at; we’ll find a way to not kill anymore.” Sam added and Jungkook felt a tear fall as Jimin’s movements began to slow before he looked around at each of them before his eyes fell on Jungkook’s. Then he turned from him as if he was getting back into position and his hands began moving again. 

“You belong with us Jimin and you-” 

“You left me a long time ago before Beom went dark, you all did now be silent.” Jimin said but it didn’t even sound like him as he threw red magic towards Sam making him freeze as well. The room watched him work and the red magic went all the way to the creature forming on the roof and suddenly covered it and Jimin. Then it all crashed into Jimin, like he was opening a door to hell within himself and brought the demon to him swallowing it whole. At that moment, Jungkook was free and he screamed as Jimin fell to the floor and he jumped from the balcony and ran to him. 

The other hunters drabbed Sam who looked defeated; Jungkook grabbed onto the warlock who’s face had red lines like it was his veins glowing under his skin. He couldn’t tell if he was breathing, he didn’t even check; at this moment he was a kid that couldn’t protect the only person he really wanted too. He pulled him to his chest before putting his fingers to his neck praying to the angel that there would be a heartbeat. 

“How are you not-” 

“Shut up!” A female hunter yelled at Sam before punching him right in the face, knocking him out. 

“Jimin, please. Please come back.” He whispered as he kept his fingers on his neck before looking up to the roof where the creature was but now gone back to hell. 

“My angel please, I never ask for anything again please bring him back. We need him; I need him.” He whispered as he let his head fell against the warlocks before hearing him cough making him quickly pull back. The red glowing veins were gone and he felt his heartbeat against his palm as Jimin opened his eyes to meet Jungkook’s. 

“You...need...me?” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook gasped pulling him closer to hug him. 

“By the angel, Jimin. Don’t ever do that again.” Jungkook cried into his neck. 

“Jungkook!” Tae yelled making him lift his head seeing Tae come racing from backstage. 

“I was frozen, we all- What happened?” He asked looking around and Hobi went over to him to explain as Jungkook looked back to Jimin. 

“If you ever freeze me and make me watch you hurt yourself like that again. I’ll kill you myself.” He said fast and Jimin closed his eyes with a small smile. 

“That was nothing. Sam thinks I’m weak. Jungkook... Take me home.” He said slowly and Jungkook picked him up in his arms and Jimin laid his head against his arm and chest. 

“I’ll open a portal.” Jin said coming over and put his lips to Jimin forehead. 

“Make sure to get rid of it-” 

“I will.” Jimin told him softly and Jin opened a portal right to his living room and Jungkook looked back to Tae who looked right at him, they both nodded saying they were okay and that Jungkook needed to be with Jimin right now and that he understood. Jungkook walked through the portal and into Jimin’s living room. 

“I need... my lab. Take my there.” 

“No, you’re going to rest.” 

“I need to; make sure it’s out.” He said slowly reaching his hand to touch Jungkook’s chest and he just nodded before walking him to his lab. 

“The cabinet.” He mumbled pointing and Jungkook walked over with him still in his arm and watched him open the cabinet and grabbed an herb, before swallowing it whole. 

“What was that?” 

“It cleans any dark magic. I made it after... After Sam fought me a long time ago. He always did Beom’s dirty work.” He explained sounding exhausted. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Jungkook mumbled before walking to his bedroom and laid him down against the white silk sheets before Jimin grabbed onto his suit. 

“Can you take off my shoes? I can’t really-” 

“Of course.” Jungkook said quickly and Jimin gave a small smile as Jungkook moved down and took them off gently. 

“And pants. I don’t sleep with pants on.” Jimin said with a pout in his voice and Jungkook held his breathe before nodding and Jimin turned onto his back. He got into between his legs and realize Jimin couldn’t even left his arms; he swallowed reaching for his waist line. 

“I almost wanted to.” Jimin mumbled making Jungkook pause before looking up at him, seeing he was staring at the ceiling. 

“To give in, being a dark warlock is so easy and all the pain I have been though would go away and-” 

“I like you.” Jungkook blurred out making Jimin pause and looked down at him. 

“What?” 

“I like you, like everything you do amazes me but seeing you hurt yourself and being frozen like that without you knowing; thinking you were going to die; I-” He stopped because he couldn’t say anymore without crying and Jimin stared at him with widen eyes. 

“Was that why you were crying?” Jimin asked softly reaching to touch his shoulder and Jungkook nodded a bit. 

“Come here.” Jimin said in the same tone and Jungkook moved up to be eye level with him and felt him touch his cheek and dropped his head into his hand. 

“You scared me so much, Jimin. I thought you were going to die without knowing how I felt because I fuck everything up-” He got cut off because Jimin cupped his cheeks pulling him to him and kissed him. Jungkook signed and melting kissing him back slow because he was still new at it and because Jimin was weak. It was a short kiss like a way for Jimin to return his feelings or a way to tell Jungkook everything was okay or both. 

“Stay tonight.” He said against his lips and Jungkook rested his head against his feeling his warm, that he was alive; here and liked him back. 

“Okay.” He whispered before pulling away to take off his pants like he wanted. He did it gently and did his very best not to touch him because if he had he doesn’t know if he would be able to stop. 

“There’s sweats over there.” Jimin said pointing to the dresser and Jungkook got off the bed to breath before changing with his back to Jimin. He opened the first draw and saw black sweat pants and put them on; they were a perfect fit but he had not shirt. He didn’t mind as he walked over to the bed and slowly sat on the edge. 

“You’re alright, help me get under the covers.” Jimin told him and he did so; once they were under the sheet Jimin cuddled up against him. 

“I like you too.” He whispered and Jungkook blushed. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad before.” 

“I’m sorry for making you feel like I didn’t like you around.” 

“I’m sorry for calling you disgusting.” 

“Don’t worry you’ll continue to make it up to me.” Jimin said smiling as he closed his eyes. 

“Put your arm around me.” He mumbled and Jungkook did so. 

“Kiss my head.” He added and Jungkook did so. 

“Stay until morning.” He mumbled before sleep took him over and Jungkook pulled him closer getting used to having his body near his and he was definitely going to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a 6,000 word update for late Valentine’s Day for you because I won’t be updating for the rest of February because I’m moving and don’t have enough time but I hope this holds you over until March and you enjoy it because it took a long time. Pleas tell me what you think and your favorite part because the babies are finally coming together and I almost cried when Jungkook was frozen. Thank you for reading this update and holy shit MOTS7 is a week away I’m terrified okay bye :)


	20. Chapter Tweny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen it's been a month but I have my reasons okay! I'm truly sorry for such a long wait; being an adult sometimes means the things that we love being needs to take a backseat for a while but I'm back with a 5,000 words update! Please enjoy!

It took forever for morning to come; the amount of times Jungkook woke up thought-out the night to check on Jimin was uncanny for him. He woke up every two hours to make sure Jimin was okay; and each time the warlock was sleeping peacefully facing him with his head on Jungkook’s arm. Every time he woke up, he stared at Jimin for a minute before adjusting his head and going back to sleep again. 

The next time he woke; the sun was just rising and he looked to Jimin seeing his eyes were open just a bit and he was staring at Jungkook’s runes. Either of them said anything for a while; it was peaceful then Jimin looked up at him and he was so pretty. He was wearing make-up though making Jungkook sign. During the night he wasn’t wearing any and now he was; he hated it. 

“Feeling better?” Jungkook asked and he hummed. 

“Thanks for staying.” Jimin said quietly. 

“Of course.” 

“We should talk about last night, about what we said.” He said and Jungkook stared at him and put his hand on the curve of his hip. 

“What about it?” He asked. 

“It was all in the moment, right? You just said all that because I was dying and froze you-” 

“What are you talking about? You think I’ll regret saying how I feel... That I like you?” He wondered and Jimin looked down and Jungkook pulled him closer and laid on his back pulling Jimin almost on top of him. 

“Maybe.” Jimin said still not meeting his eyes so Jungkook moved his hands to his cheek making him do so. 

“Jimin, I’ve felt something for you since I saw you and Tae laughing in the plane; I knew I trusted you then but felt like I shouldn’t then our kiss... It was beautiful and I was scared of feeling something for anyone and with the law... But nothing scared me more than seeing you hurt and not being able to help you. I meant it and I’m not taking it back.” He told him and Jimin scanned his face and swallowed as his eyes got glossy before putting his head to his chest. 

"I might be old and been in a lot of relationships but never with a Shadowhunter and someone like you before so it feels different. Actually, I haven’t felt anything real since I killed Beom.” Jimin said as he moved to sit up but didn’t get off of Jungkook and he really liked seeing the warlock on top of him like this. The warmth and the pressure such good and close but also not to invasive for Jungkook; he liked this. 

“Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when you said those things to me and before you say anything, I know you regret them and will always regret them and we’re moving past that but it hurt a lot. Honestly if you didn’t show your emotions, I would have, I don’t know listen more to Sam. It sounded like everything I wanted for so long.” He explained before taking a breath and Jungkook looked down to his legs that were bare and looked so smooth; he wanted to touch them. 

“Should we tell Namjoon Hyung about it? That you thought about it? I don’t know it feels like we should but then the Clave might want you to go in for questions and I don’t want that because you won’t turn or anything.” Jungkook said thinking out loud and Jimin didn’t say anything making him meet his eyes again. 

“They all saw me hesitate and saw me choose to stay and destroy the demon.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded.

“Thank you by the way for staying the night. Wish you slept more instead of watching me but it was cute.” Jimin pointed out and Jungkook froze and blanked as he looked down, almost embarrassed that he got caught. 

“What?” 

“Every time you woke up, the bed moved and when I’m hurt; I get very sensitive to movement because my body is on alert.” Jimin told him. 

“Oh.” 

“Just oh?” He asked and Jungkook rolled his eyes before giving in and put his fingers to his thighs; just hovering over his skin. 

“Had to make sure you were okay.” He whispered and Jimin moved down and touch Jungkook’s cheek and he quickly look at him. 

“I knew you were sweet, since you read my journals I knew. You’re also really comfortable for someone who hasn’t been this close to someone before.” Jimin told him and Jungkook chuckled a bit. 

“Honestly, I just don’t care anymore; if I want something or want to say something, I’m going to do it because a war is coming and who knows when I will be able to again; you know.” He said and Jimin smiled a bit. 

“Just don’t get careless.” He said and Jungkook nodded. 

“I know. Can you take off your make-up?” He asked and Jimin stared at him before sitting up again and went to get up but Jungkook fully grabbed his thighs keeping him still. 

“Why do you love wearing make-up so much; you don’t need it?” He wondered and Jimin signed. 

“If I tell you will you make me breakfast?” He asked. 

“Deal.” Jungkook quickly said and Jimin smirked a bit. 

“It’s like a mask, to protect my emotions.” He admits and Jungkook heard Jimin’s tone go down so he sat up and Jimin quickly widen his eyes but didn’t fight him as he put his arms around him. 

“I hope someday you won’t feel the need to with me; that you’ll trust me again.” Jungkook mumbled as he had his arms around his waist and didn’t hear Jimin say anything. 

“Who are you right now?” 

“Jungkook, just Jungkook.” He answered and Jimin hummed. 

“I’m still weak, can you bring me to the kitchen?” He asked and Jungkook nodded getting up without any problem with Jimin still in his arms. 

“Grab a shirt for yourself too then, show off.” Jimin said low making Jungkook giggle as he did grab a shirt before he walked them to the kitchen and sat Jimin on the counter. 

“Now cook for me.” Jimin order. 

“You’re bossy when you’re hurt.” Jungkook told him as he put the shirt on. 

“Hey, I just saved you and everyone you love and probably the whole city; respect the hero.” Jimin said pouting and Jungkook smiled. 

“Sure, alright. What do you want hero?” 

“Whatever you Nephilim can make best.” He said with a playful tone and Jungkook just stared at him thinking how he wanted to kiss him again but went against it. He just nodded and began making some eggs and bacon sandwich and poured him a glass of orange juice. 

“You went silent.” Jimin said taking a sip of juice as Jungkook kept cooking. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” He asked and Jungkook turned to him and cleared his throat. 

“You really want to know?” 

“I asked, didn’t I?” 

“Okay… I want to kiss you but don’t know if I should.” He told him and Jimin eyes lit up before he grabbed him by his hip and pulled the hunter to him, kissing him. Jungkook took a breath before kissing him back and put his hands on his thighs and let himself enjoy how soft Jimin’s lips felt without worrying about anything. Then the front door open making Jungkook pull back because he heard Namjoon’s and Jin’s voice call out for Jimin. 

“Oh.” Namjoon said as they came into the kitchen and saw they were kissing; Jungkook quickly turned away from Jimin and went back to cooking and closed his eyes for a second. 

“And here I thought you were still sick.” Jin said and Jungkook couldn’t look at them especially Namjoon; he might be really mad at him. 

“I’m still healing but Jungkook is taking care of me.” Jimin said. 

“I’m sure he is.” Namjoon said and Jungkook can hear how his tone was worrisome so Jungkook just continued cooking without a word or looking at any of them. 

“I should go change, Jungkook is the food done?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded grabbing a plate and put the sandwich on it before turning to Jimin but didn’t look at him as he kept his head down. 

“Looks great. Can you bring me to my closet, Jin make something for Namjoon.” Jimin said and Jungkook looked at him though his lashes and he was staring at him. Jungkook saw Jin and Namjoon watching him too but he just nodded a bit and picked Jimin up bridal style. Jimin grabbed the plate and Jungkook walked him to his closet without meeting Namjoon’s eyes; he didn’t want to deal with the consequences yet. 

“I thought you said you aren’t regretting anything.” Jimin said as they walked into the closet and Jungkook stopped walking and looked at him. 

“What? No.” 

“Then what was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Jeon.” He stated with a brow raised and Jungkook licked his lips and signed. 

“I... It wasn’t that.” He said before putting Jimin in a chair. 

“Then what?” 

“Eat your breakfast, I didn’t even burn it and I could have; easily.” He said and Jimin looked down and smiled before eating it and cross his legs over the over. 

“I want to wear pink today.” He stated and Jungkook just stared at him; confused. 

“Okay?” 

“Go find me some pink outfits.” 

“What? Can’t you use your magic to do that?” 

“I can even stand right, yet; what makes you think I can use magic?” He asked and Jungkook could tell he was upset by that so he just signed. 

“I acted weird because kissing is private and don’t want to get in trouble for leaving with you yesterday. I don’t regret it, I’m just worried.” He said and Jimin just stared at him. 

“And here I thought you couldn’t get anymore fucking cuter.” He said softly and in awe making Jungkook roll his eyes feeling his cheeks go warm before he went looking for something pink for him to wear. After five different outfits Jungkook showed Jimin; he finally said yes to a watermelon pink looking sweater and light jeans. Jimin had finished eating so Jungkook grabbed his plate and left so he could change. He had to go back into the kitchen where Namjoon was; he didn’t say a word as he did so. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Namjoon said suddenly making Jungkook widen his eyes looking at him. 

“You were assigned to protect Jimin, you had to leave with him. The Clave wasn’t happy but because Jimin saved over 12 Shadowhunters, they can’t argue with us. I must say; I never felt you would open yourself up to someone; especially a warlock but things happen and I’m not going to kept you two apart when I’m sleeping with a warlock too.” Namjoon explained and Jin raised his eye brows. 

“Oh, we’re sleeping together now?” 

“Yes.” Namjoon told him and Jin smiled. 

“Thought you said it was a mistake.” 

“You said after the third time it was a pattern, I like the pattern so it’s good.” He said and Jungkook blinked. 

“I didn’t need to know that.” He said and Namjoon turned to him. 

“What I’m saying is, it’s okay... To feel whatever, you’re feeling just the mission comes first-” 

“Always, I know.” He finished and Namjoon nodded. 

“How is Jimin? Honestly. Has he been acting weird or talking funny?” Jin asked and Jungkook shook his head. 

“I’m the one talking weird because I thought he was going to die.” He admits and Jin put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Me too. I think he stayed for you the most.” Jin told him and Jungkook slightly shook his head before he saw Jimin walking out the closet with his hand on the wall for support. Jungkook quickly got out of Jin’s grip and rushed over to him. 

“I got it.” Jimin said but Jungkook didn’t listen as he grabbed his arm that was on the wall and put his around his waist. 

“Jeon-“ 

“Stop it.” Jungkook told him as he helped him to the stool and he sat down. 

“Let me check you.” Jin said and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine; there’s none left-“ 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough. I’m checking your soul to make sure it’s not dark so shut up.” Jin said pushing Jungkook back a bit and blinked his eyes a few times before they turned purple and scanned Jimin’s body. 

“What are you doing?” Namjoon asked. 

“Warlocks can see other warlocks energy to see if we’re alive and well. Showing our true eyes making it easier. It’s like when we’re in battle our eyes turn to our magic to bring it forward.” Jimin explained as Jin blinked and his eyes were brown again. 

“You’re clean. Good.” 

“I told you I was.” Jimin said turning to the counter to lean against it more; Jungkook could see his discomfort. 

“You shouldn’t have walk yet.” He told him. 

“I’m fine-“ 

“You’re in pain.” Jungkook said and Jimin stared at him. 

“Where?” Jin asked. 

“You two are so annoying. I’m old as shit; I can handle it-“ 

“Handle what?” Namjoon asked making Jimin roll his eyes. 

“If you don’t tell them I will.” Jin said and Jungkook narrowed his eyes. 

“Tell us what? Jimin, what is it?” 

“When high demon children take out a high demon form this world it has effects. He’s healing very well but usually when something like this happens the warlocks gets sick and dies or goes dark. The body has to fight against the evil it took it.” Jin explains and Jungkook quickly looked to Jimin. 

“I ate and slept Jin, if it was happening I wouldn’t be able to do so. I’m just weak.” Jimin said annoyed and Jungkook just reached out and touched his arm making him meet his eyes. 

“What’s the time frame for it to pass?” He asked. 

“The shortest is three weeks the longest is well… lifetimes. The warlock gives up by then.” Jin said and Jimin looked down and Jungkook just moved in and turned him around so he could hug him. 

“I’ll take care of you.” He whispered and Jimin pulled his head back and stared at him. 

“What?” 

“I fucked up and fought a demon on my own yet you still came to my room everyday to take care of me. It’s mine turn.” Jungkook said and Jimin was speechless; he couldn’t say a word. 

“And here I thought you wouldn’t be okay. I can leave, come on Joon. We aren’t needed here.” Jin said touching Namjoon’s arm. 

“I need your statement. You can write it here and fire message it to Jin.” Namjoon told Jungkook who nodded. 

“Wait, I don’t know Jimin-“ 

“I can send a fire message; it’s nothing.” Jimin said. 

“You sure?” Jin asked and Jimin nodded. 

“Yes.” Jimin said confidently and Jin and Namjoon nodded before leaving and closed the door behind them. Then Jungkook felt a hand on his side turning him to the warlock. 

“You mean that… That you’ll take care of me?” He mumbled and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Yes, that’s what I said.” He told him and Jimin just pouted and looked down. 

“What?” Jungkook asked tilting his head more to try and get eye contact. 

“It’s always me taking care of everyone. Jin checks up on me but never like took care of me… No one has.” He whispered and Jungkook lead closer to him. 

“Not anymore.” He whispered and Jimin smiled shyly. 

“You know, it’s weird. How touchy and talkative you got between yesterday and today. It’s kinda like it’s not real or something.” Jimin said and Jungkook put a finger on his cheek and just felt how soft his skin was; and Jimin met his eyes. 

“Maybe I’m just tired of fighting myself of what I shouldn’t say because I’m a hunter and just say them.” Jungkook explained and Jimin hummed. 

“Alright.” He said before getting up and Jungkook quickly grabbed onto on his arm. 

“Where you going?” 

“To write. I need to write everything that has happened. I haven’t since…” He trailed off and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Since when?” 

“Since… We kissed.” He said and Jungkook parted his lips. 

“Oh.” He said and Jimin nodded a bit before he helped him without another word to his desk so he could write. 

“It wasn’t just you and what you said. A lot was going on and didn’t have the time.” Jimin explained as he sat down. 

“Could you… Never-mind.” Jungkook said shaking his head; he didn’t want to ask for him not to write when he said down but it was his memory and Jungkook didn’t want to mess with it. 

“You don’t want me to write down what you said.” Jimin stated making Jungkook sign. 

“Yes, but don’t. You need to remember; it was selfish to ask.” He said and Jimin stared at him before smiling a bit 

“I’ll just write what you did but not specifics, don’t worry.” Jimin told him and Jungkook hummed before signing as he leads against the table crossing his arms. 

“At least that’s one good thing about losing your memory, you won’t remember all the bad.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“You would be surprised how fast the bad memories come back.” 

“So, you don’t completely forget?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin shook his head. 

“No. Now let me write and write up your statement.” Jimin ordered and Jungkook just smiled a bit before doing so. 

Every day for the next week; up until Hobi’s birthday Jungkook took care of Jimin. It took him three days to completely walk on his own. On Hobi’s birthday they all came to Jimin’s place to have dinner, which Jimin made by hand all by himself. He literally yelled at Jungkook every time he tried to help. Also, it had been a week since they talked about their feelings; Jungkook just took a step back from that because Jimin was healing and he could tell the warlock was getting frustrate by it all. 

Leaning up to Min Yoongi’s birthday however was different, Jungkook was more nervous because Jimin was getting his powers back bit by bit; he could change with magic now and move things but that was it. He felt like Jimin didn’t want him for some reason; he stopped touching him all together and he couldn’t remember how his lips felt anymore. It was so weird and Jungkook hated it; he hasn’t even slept in his room since he got hurt. He didn’t want this but it was like Jimin pushed him away as he got better; like he was only open to kiss when he was hurt. 

It was the last day of Yoongi’s play as it was indeed picked up but he to change the ending from what people remembered which was all a lie by the vampires. Anyway, Jungkook hadn’t seen any of it since he was taking care of Jimin the past three weeks and even though Tae understood and even came over and spend time with Jungkook and Jimin some nights... He still wanted to see it. Jimin had agreed but was nervous; Jungkook could tell; he noticed a lot the past few weeks and one of them was that Jimin didn’t do risky things anymore. The Jimin that saved a little warlock girl and killed 10 demons on his own wasn’t the same Jimin that was currently sitting next to him in the crowd. 

Now, he understood why and a lot has happened but still; it shouldn’t stop him like this. His cloths were even different; instead of bright and sparkly clothes; he wore a simple white blouse with two buttons undid and simple black pants. This wasn’t Jimin and that terrified Jungkook because what if the demon changed his soul and made it dark- The lights began to dim and the play begin. This time Jungkook didn’t look away from Tae who acted flawlessly and so into his character it was like he wasn’t even acting. 

It was incredible and Jungkook couldn’t feel prouder of his best friend and parabatai. However, half way through the show Jungkook saw Jimin bouncing his knee really hard and nervously. Without thinking Jungkook put his hand on his knee and smooth ran his thrum back and forth against his pants. It was the first real contact that felt personal in weeks. With this Jimin stopped and relaxed a bit and the last act of the play began. 

In the end, Tae and Yoongi’s characters weren’t monsters anymore as they came together to fight the bad guy and even shared a final kiss at the end. It was beautiful and Jungkook clapped; even if he wondered how many times the two had stared that kiss in front of people and alone. The two of them made their way towards backstage and Jimin quickly went over to Yoongi to congratulate him while Jungkook saw Tae and rushed to hug him. 

“You did amazing. Were you always that great? I’m so proud of you and that kiss? How long has that been going on?” Jungkook wondered and Tae blushed. 

“Since Hobi’s birthday; after we left Jimin’s we just started walking and talking... I don’t know I just kissed him and he held my hand so we officially added it to the play. It felt right. How is Jimin, still distant?” He wondered and Jungkook shook his head a bit. 

“Tonight, is about you and the play and Yoongi hyung. Don’t worry about me and Jimin.” 

“Namjoon said if he doesn’t start-” 

“Tae. You tonight, got it?” He said strongly and Tae rolled his eyes before nodding. 

“One more thing, it’s weird that since Jimin did that thing; no more attacks. I mean out of the normal, there’s only been like four demon attacks and five vampires rouges and that’s it. It’s too quiet.” Tae pointed out and Jungkook nodded because his been thinking about that to as he watched over Jimin without really talking to him. Maybe that was a mistake, giving him space to think instead of getting close and asking him how he was every day; at this he signed. 

“Maybe Beom is scared because he knows Jimin can sent a high demon back on his own.” He said. 

“That’s exactly why.” Jimin said from behind him making him change and saw him and Yoongi walking over to them. 

“You shouldn’t talk about this kind of business here out in the open.” Yoongi said and Tae and Jungkook both looked around not seeing anyone because everyone was already changing to go and celebrate. 

“No one is around silly.” Tae said going over to him and put his arm around his neck. 

“My point is still vivid.” Yoongi said and Tae just hummed before kissing his cheek. 

“Of course, babe. You two coming to dinner?” Tae asked looking to Jimin than to Jungkook. 

“Of course.” Jimin said and Jungkook just nodded with a smile. They went to a diner that was a few blocks away from the theater that was really pretty and relaxing. While eating Jungkook noticed Tae was drinking quite a bit and so was Yoongi; however, he couldn’t nor want to. The other downworlders that were there loved Tae and talked with him like there was never a war in between their species. It was lovely to see; as for Jimin, he was talking to other warlocks that were in the diner and only a few members of the cast. He wasn’t sitting with them at all and Jungkook began to feel on edge. He needed answers and Tae even though he was drunk, noticed. 

“Get your man back and don’t even try and say he isn’t when he; is.” Tae said and Jungkook looked over at him then to Yoongi. 

“I’ll take care of him, go on.” He said and Jungkook nodded a bit before taking a sip of his drink and got up. He fixed his leather jacket and spun his stele around for good luck before putting it into his inside pocket and went over to Jimin. He didn’t say a word but just grabbed him gently but tightly and pulled him out to the back of the diner. There were lights hanging from the side of the building to the others; all white lights and it relaxed Jungkook to turn to Jimin as he pulled out of his grip and crossed his arms. 

“What?” He asked and Jungkook took a breath. 

“I’m done.” He said and Jimin didn’t react almost like he was expecting this. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” He said after a moment and Jungkook was taken back as he leaned his head back and shook it. 

“What? Noticed?” 

“Yeah since Hobi’s birthday-” 

“You’re kidding right? You’re the only that was distant not me!” Jungkook said a bit too loudly and Jimin stared at him. 

“That’s funny because you said you wouldn’t stop touching or doing what you wanted but you did.” Jimin said almost cold like and Jungkook narrowed his eyes and saw how serious Jimin was. 

“You kept wanting to do things yourself so I backed off. I was giving you space then you wouldn’t let me talk to you. You became cold like you are now. I did nothing wrong; I did what you wanted me to do.” Jungkook augured and Jimin uncrossed his arms. 

“When did I tell you to stop? I didn’t want you carrying me around when I needed to get my strength back on my own.” He wondered sounding just as upset and angry. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me that instead of moving away every time I tried to hug you in the morning or kiss you, goodbye?” Jungkook asked confused and Jimin eyes widen a bit. 

“What?” 

“You kept pulling away so I gave you space but you never said when to come back. You never kissed me expect that night when you got hurt. I didn’t want to stop, I thought you did.” 

“You’re stupid.” Jimin said low crossing his arms again. 

“You don’t voice what you want so how am I supposed to know when your body pulls away? It’s not my fault this time; it’s not mine fault. I thought you didn’t want me anymore!” 

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore either!” 

“Well that’s stupid!” 

“You’re stupid for not pulling me back in!” 

“You’re stupid for not kissing me first!” Jungkook shouted and somehow, they were inches apart and Jimin just pulled him by his jacket down and kissed him. The was the roughest kiss they shared yet but then Jungkook signed into it because they were both wrong. 

Jimin still wanted him and now Jimin knew Jungkook’s feelings didn’t go away or whatever. Jungkook slowed the kiss down even if he only been kissed a hand full of times now. He moved his hands to the warlocks’ cheek and deepened the kiss and they melted against each other. The kiss turned into a loving and passionate one instead of anger and roughness. 

“Jimin, we need to talk to each other better.” Jungkook mumbled after they finally pulled away and Jimin signed in his hands. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you away when I was trying to get better.” 

“I’m sorry for letting you. I won’t make that mistake again. Jimin you need to remember this is new to me; I don’t know how to read you or know what I should do in this... This thing we’re doing. I don’t know anything; you need to tell me.” He whispered and Jimin nodded a few times. 

“I want us to be a relationship and to go on dates and hold hands and hold knees when one of us is nervous.” He said and Jungkook smirked a bit. 

“I did good with that then?” He wondered and Jimin nodded. 

“Yeah.” He said breathless and suddenly Jungkook wanted to kiss him again so he did. 

“I didn’t know you didn’t want me to stop. I’m really sorry hyung.” He whispered once they pulled away again. 

“I’m sorry for letting you believe that, I don’t have the best past when it comes to relationships either.” Jimin admits and Jungkook nodded. 

“That’s okay, I think. We just got to be more open and shit I don’t know, I’m guessing.” He said and Jimin smiled before hugging him in closely. 

“I like that idea. Let’s go home and talk because tomorrow I have a meeting to go over all the things I missed since the attack.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded and suddenly a portal opened and it actually made Jungkook go on guard. 

“Jumpy?” Jimin asked and Jungkook shook his head. 

“No just you haven’t done that in a while. I didn’t know you could. Are you fully healed?” He asked as they went through the portal back to Jimin’s apartment. 

“Oh well yeah since yesterday, I can do all my magic again and not a single drop of dark in my soul which is rare.” Jimin said walking towards the kitchen but Jungkook just grabbed onto him and back hugged him, making him stop walking. 

“Jeon-” 

“This okay?” He asked. 

“I... Yeah, it’s fine just let me get to the kitchen.” Jimin said softly and maybe a bit unsure, however Jungkook loosely his arm but didn’t let him leave his skin and they walked together to the kitchen. 

“I’m happy you like me still and we’re okay.” Jungkook mumbled as Jimin had two cups on the counter and was making tea but that didn’t stop Jungkook stop pulling him close again and even put his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. 

“I don’t like feeling like I’m going to lose you.” He added. 

“Sorry, my fault this time.” 

“It’s okay. We’re even now and besides you’ll make it up to me.” He said and Jimin chuckled making Jungkook smile; finally feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies need to talk more and stop waiting until things blow up to talk to each other. They're so whipped for each other and want to try but don't know how and it's the cutest thing and the fact that a war is starting around them makes it even more adorable. I love them together so much so some back story in case anyone cares this chapter was going to be very dark but like it's been hard in the real world for me so I couldn't do that not now. Also that album has been out for a few weeks now; what do y'all think of it? Like the solos and subunits and fucking ugh and LTB and the BLACK SWAN MV. Perfection. Anyway, I'll try and have the next chapter up within the next week or so we will see.


	21. Not an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't any update. The past month has been really stressful for me; well everyone really. Sadly, I haven;t have time to create what I had planned for this story as of now however, I will post a great very plot changing and important chapter I just need time. I hope you all understand and I have been writing on my twitter if you like my writing or want updates as to what is to come. Simply follow me at @bu00les and give me a hi or tell me you're from here so I know. I didn't forget my loving characters here I just want the best and having a bit of writers block to how I want to get where we're going. Thank you and I love you!

I'm sorry no update yet, I'm working on it and wanted to just tell you guys whats going on.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you waited for me, I'm sorry for the long wait. Life has been messy and crazy and with that I hope you’re safe and healthy. I hope this chapter makes your day a bit better. I promise to be back with more soon. 
> 
> Tae's point of view.

Tae was drunk and happy, giggling like a child clinging onto Yoongi who had rosy cheeks and looked very cute. The fae was just so adorable even when he used to get mad at him during the play but now, he doesn’t. In his drunk state, he wondered why he was so mean to him then and didn’t think twice before asking. 

“Why did you hate me before?” He mumbled and Yoongi paused before looking over at him. 

“You’re drunk-” 

“Not drunk enough to forget anything you say.” He said confidently and saw Yoongi’s pretty pointed ears turn slightly pink. 

“Shut up.” Yoongi hissed making Tae giggle before reaching up as his arm was still around the Fae’s neck and touch his ear making the older one freeze with widen eyes. 

“Taehyung.” He warned but Tae knew he loved it. 

“Why did you hate me before?” He repeated. 

“Didn’t hate you.” He mumbled leaning towards his touch more making the shadowhunter smirk, proudly. 

“Oh? Did you yell at me so much because you found me hot then?” 

“You’re more annoying when you’re drunk.” 

“Am not. Anyway, remember our first kiss?” He asked suddenly and Yoongi turned to him and Tae saw clearly how the Fae scanned his face wondering why he was bringing it up. 

“It was a bad first kiss.” He said and Tae smirked. 

“Was it? Cause I remember it difficultly.” 

“That’s because I’m the good kisser not you.” 

“No, I mean yes you are but not what I mean. We were walking after practice and you were nervous, it was the night before Hobi’s birthday. We went to that garden you love so much and you kept repeating the same lines over and over again. Then you started getting mad thinking the play wasn’t good.” He said pausing because Yoongi turned completely to him inches away from his face. 

“I said it was beautiful but you still like something was missing and said something wasn’t right then started to create a whole different play and ramble on for minutes. I didn’t know how to make you realize it was good how it was or make you stop so I kissed you. It was probably the scariest, best thing that I’ve been wanting to do for so long.” Tae explained and Yoongi stared at him. 

“It was a bad first kiss, I didn’t see it coming.” He admits and Tae hummed. 

“It was good and you know it.” 

“I didn’t see it coming.” 

“Do you regret it though?” Tae asked and Yoongi smirked moving his hand to his thigh. 

“No even if it gets me in trouble.” 

“Rebel.” Tae said low leaning in closer hovering his lips over the Fae’s in a place filled with people and another shadowhunters but he couldn’t make himself to care. Yoongi was different, kind, shy, wanting to protect himself from everything but letting Tae in. Even if, he pushed himself in; he felt so sure about how he felt about him even with the rumors about how Fae’s lied and used another people’s emotions against them. Yoongi was different made it worth it, he told himself as he connected their lips together for a kiss. 

Kissing Yoongi felt like everything was calm and right in the world; it made Tae forget that a war was starting and that his best friend was going to be in the central of it with his Warlock crush... Yoongi made him forget the trouble and the bad part of being a hunter brought to the shadow world; Yoongi lips made him feel safe; like he could kiss him for years. However, kissing was all they have gone so far and Yoongi was the one to always stop it as he did now. He pulled away and Tae pouted meeting his eyes. 

“We should get you back to the Institute before you do something crazy.” He said and Tae giggled. 

“Like what? Pull you onto my lap and make out with you for everyone to see?” 

“You’re a very confident drunk. Come on.” Yoongi said getting up and pulled Tae up as well. 

“Would you let me do that, one day?” Tae asked balancing himself against him as they began to walk out the diner. 

“One day.” He said as they began walking and Yoongi called a cab getting in. 

“Where too?” The driver asked and Yoongi gave the cover up address for the Institute and Tae just wanted to kiss him again. 

“Can’t we go to your place?” He wondered leaning closer. 

“No, you need to go home.” 

“I want to stay with you. Will you stay with me?” Tae asked making Yoongi look over at him. 

“Tae-” 

“I know you shouldn’t, but would you?” He asked and Yoongi didn’t answer and in Tae’s drunken state he pouted before pulling away and looked towards the window. He really liked him but did Yoongi even like him back? Fae’s don’t lie but they didn’t tell the truth either and they did things for reasons, not out of what they want from their hearts. What if Yoongi was playing him? Maybe he should ask Namjoon to close the case with the Fae being in danger since the play is officially over. 

“I would.” Yoongi mumbled making Tae snap his head over at him, sober now. 

“What?” He asked and Yoongi ears turned pink looking down and towards the window. 

“I would want to stay with you.” Yoongi told him quietly and Tae let out a sign of relief. 

“Then let’s go to yours. One of them anyway.” Yoongi said knowing he had quite a few different placing where he would stay and Yoongi slowly looked over at him. 

“I... I...” He paused finally meeting Tae’s eyes and scanned his face before turning to the driver to change directions making Tae smile. He couldn’t stop looking at him after that and Yoongi knew it to because he kept his eyes outside. 

“Yoongi?” 

“Yes.” 

“You okay with that?” He asked and Yoongi nodded. 

“I’m okay with that, I have a place Fae’s don’t go to or know about.” 

“Scared we’ll get caught?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Yes but no. I like this too much to be scared.” Tae said honestly and Yoongi hummed scanning him over. 

“Interesting.” He said and Tae felt really sober now and realized just how pretty he looked; he always did look so pretty. 

“We’re here.” The driver said and they got out and Yoongi lead him to the apartment building that had huge trees all around it. They walked in and to the elevator and everything had an old vibe with plants everywhere; it was such a Yoongi kind of space. Tae looked in every direction as they got to the 10th floor to room number 1029 and Yoongi unlocked it and they walked in. His apartment had two floors, a pretty nice size kitchen that was all white and had plants hanging above the island and a long black cough with a tv and door to the left and the stairs going up on the right. 

“This is really nice hyung.” Tae said looking around and Yoongi hummed. 

“It’s mine, completely. Paid for it in crash and made Jinnie put a wand around it so only I and whoever is with me can enter.” He explained. 

“How come? Aren’t you well respected in the Fae community?” 

“Respected or feared. There isn’t much difference. I never fit in and they don’t like how I put music and plays above their rules.” He said and Tae pouted, luckily for him he can do what he likes by going under covered. 

“I’m sorry about that. Is that why you agreed to let me in the play? Because you don’t follow by Fae’s rules?” 

“Something like that, Namjoon told me his theories and I noticed signed of how the underworld was acting and knew downworlders would make my play a target since it’s about our world.” 

“Good thing or we wouldn’t have seen the demon forming and Jimin would’ve done something bad.” Tae said leaning against the counter as Yoongi went to get them a drink. 

“Yeah, I knew a lot about his old group of friends, if Sam told him all that a few months ago who knows what would happen.” 

“I wish I was there instead of being backstage freeze with your lips against mine, even though it was kinda hot.” Tae pointed out and Yoongi rolled his eyes with a small chuckled. 

“It was disgusting and weird.” 

“I’m into weird things, don’t judge me.” Tae said and Yoongi met his eyes. 

“Oh fae, please don’t tell me I’m a kink for you because I’ve been in that-” 

“No! I mean like weird things like uh, staying in one position for a long time...” He trailed off and Yoongi stared at him. 

“What like cock warming and shit?” 

“Never tried it but seems like something I’ll be into.” Tae said and Yoongi hummed. 

“You’re staying the whole night, right?” He said walking around the counter into Tae’s personal space. 

“If I'm allowed.” He said and Yoongi rolled his eyes before connection their lips and pulled Tae neck down so their lips were leveled to deepen the kiss quickly. 

Tae quickly moved his hands to his lower back, he loved how small it was he could feel his whole back between his fingers. Yoongi moved his hands under his jacket taking it off so Tae pulled him upward onto his toes before completely picking him up and placed him on the counter getting in between his legs. He deepened the kiss more and Yoongi parted his lips letting him in as their hands began to travel each other’s bodies. 

Then Yoongi undid his belt where his weapon was and Tae finished taking it off before putting it on the counter next to him before cupping his cheeks slowing down the kiss. Next, he took off his shoes and Yoongi’s without breaking the kiss and the action made the Fae moan and Tae pull back confused. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I like it when someone takes care of me, like taking off my shoes. I’m lazy.” He said against his lips and Tae giggled. 

“That’s cute.” He told him giving him another kiss before putting his hands on the back of the Tae’s knees before moving them so they were around his hamstring and Yoongi tighten his legs around him. Tae then picked him up and Yoongi balanced himself on him before pulling away.

“Upstairs, it’s open.” He mumbled and began kissing his neck and Tae walked them up the stairs while Yoongi lips were still sucking and kissing all over his neck making him moan. When he got upstairs the bed was the only thing up on the second floor and it was white with some plants; and it smelled so good up here. Tae put Yoongi on the edge of the bed before quickly undressing and Yoongi just watched. 

“You better be undressing me too.” Yoongi told him and Tae giggled before doing so. 

“I take care of my lovers don’t you worry.” 

“Good.” He said as Tae finished undressing him and for them the bed hovering over him. They continue to kiss and feel each other and roll around in each other and Tae felt so unbelievable happy. He never had sex like this before; it was so different and intimate he hoped it was because Yoongi felt something real for him and it wasn’t because he was a Fae who had good sex. 

They used a condom and Yoongi was on top and actually cock warmed Tae for ten solid minutes while marking him up and trailing over his tunes. Tae felt like he was in haven really. Tae kissed him as he rolled his hips again and it didn’t that long before they were both coming. Yoongi quickly cleaned Tae chest with the sheet before laying down without pulling off of Tae. 

“I top next time.” Yoongi mumbled. 

“Why I’m a bad top?” Tae wondered rubbing his back up to his pointed ears that were on full display. 

“No I’m just a switch.” Yoongi told him. 

“That’s fine baby.” Tae said and Yoongi’s ears got a bit red and Tae smirked kissing him and Yoongi finally got off him and took off his condom throwing it away. Then he curled up against him and purred low in his ear like it was a secret. Tae moved the blanket over them before cuddling up against the older one before felling asleep with his skin tingling and a smile on his face. When he woke up it was from his phone going off and Yoongi hit his chest to wake him up. 

“Answer your stupid phone, I hate mornings.” Yoongi said turning away from him and Tae sat up quickly reaching from his jeans and pulled his phone out seeing it was Namjoon. 

“Morning Hyung. Wait, it is morning right?” He mumbled rubbing his eyes looking out over the balcony seeing it was kinda bright out behind the heavy curtains on the long windows. 

“It is. Did you have a good night?” He asked sarcastically it seemed but Tae smirked looking to the half sleeping Fae next to him; naked. 

“You can say that. I’ll be back soon.” 

“I need you back now.” 

“What, why?” 

“Seo Joon escaped from Silent City. They want you to go look at his cell to try and figure out where he would go.” Namjoon explained making Tae awake up more at the sound of his name. 

“What? I thought you couldn’t escape from Silent City?” He asked getting off the bed and put his underwear on. 

“He escape in transport.” 

“Where were they taking him?” 

“Idris for some questions on a current case related to his betrayal. They want to see you, they already have guards here waiting for you. Hurry up or this will make the entire Institute look back.” 

“Is Jungkook coming? I can’t go without him-“ 

“He can’t. Hoseok will go with you.” 

“I need Guk.” 

“He needs to stay with Park. This will only take a day.” 

“Yeah, hopefully. Give me 20 minutes.” He said before hanging up signing as he got dress and soon enough Yoongi rolled over into his back and opened his eyes at him. 

“Who’s Seo Joon?” He asked and he looked over at him. 

“My ex. We went under covered together four years ago and he betrayed me.” He told him and Yoongi sat up reaching out to him. 

“That’s sucks. Why question you?” 

“I knew him best. It’s fine.” He said leaning into his touch as he cupped his cheek. 

“Why do you need your parabatai to go with you?” He asked. 

“We just don’t like being apart.” 

“Makes sense. I know a way to get you to Jimin’s if you want to see him.” He said and Tae eyes widen in awe. 

“Wait. Really?” 

“Yeah, Jimin created a permanent portal that connects our places incase of emergency’s.” He told him and Tae leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” He said against his lips as Yoongi got up and quickly they both got dressed. 

“How long were you two together?” 

“We never became boyfriends, not really. We just find ourselves in each other’s beds when we were lonely or on mission.” 

“Have you ever been in a relationship before like a real one?” He asked as they walked downstairs. 

“I thought you weren’t a morning person. You such ask a lot of questions for someone who hates mornings.” Tae said with a small smile and Yoongi shrugged. 

“Fae are more curious than tired. You must hate that.” 

“Not if you’re serious about this. To answer your question.” He paused grabbing onto Yoongi’s hips pulling him to his chest. 

“No one wants to be in a real official relationship with a Nephilim. It’s always the mission first then marry to higher our status, it’s rare for it to be real.” He told him and Yoongi hummed. 

“Same with Fae’s since we can’t lie but we have another ways to not be truthful. It’s difficult to stay with fae and fae and others hate us.” He explained and Tae nodded understanding, before putting his lips to his shoulder as he was wearing a big shirt. 

“Maybe we can try.” He mumbled. 

“When the wars ends. I always wanted to go on a date. I’m a hopeless romantic under my rudeness.” Yoongi whispered. 

“Hm. That’s good to know.” He said moving his lips to his for answer kiss before pulling away. 

“We should get going.” 

“Of course. Follow me.” He said and Tae finished putting his shoes on before quickly following him to the close door which lead to a hallway of four doors. They went to the last one and he turned the handle corner clockwise and opened it seeing it was a portal. They entered it before they were standing in a walkway that had a same wallpaper of Jimin apartment. 

“Jimin? You and the hunter here?” Yoongi asked walking though the hallway before entering the kitchen and saw Jimin sitting on the counter looking over as Jungkook was cooking. They looked cute together Tae thought; they looked like a couple too. He was so proud of his best friend being happy again. 

“Something wrong?” Jimin asked. 

“No. Tae needs to leave and wanted to talk to Jeon.” Yoongi explained before nodding to Jungkook. 

“What’s up?” Guk said coming over to Tae with a knowing smirk; he knew they had sex. 

“Seo Joon got out of Silent City though transport. They want me to look at his cell to see if there’s any clues to where he went.” Tae explained and Guk nodded a bit. 

Do you think they will be?” He asked and he nodded. 

“Joon likes leaving clues, it was a way to make him feel smarter than everyone else. He liked that I figured them out quickly.” 

“Could it be a trap?” He wondered crossing his arms. 

“He hates me so maybe. That’s why I’m here, I need to be my backup.” 

“Always Tae and with Jimin having his magic fully restored he can come too.” 

“Too Silent City?” He mocked and Guk rolled his eyes. 

“No, on lookout incase Joon does come looking for you there.” Guk said and Tae nodded. 

“I don’t mind.” Jimin said and Tae smiled a bit. 

“Okay. Can we eat before going to the Institute? I told Namjoon Hyung I will be there in 15 minutes.” 

“I’ll make something then.” Jimin said jumping off the counter and began cooking while Tae grabbed onto Jungkook’s arm pulling him out on the balcony. 

“You guys look happy.” He stated and Guk rolled his eyes. 

“This coming from you who is glowing.” 

“I don’t glow.” 

“You’re very happy and smiling a lot. That’s glowing.” Guk said and Tae rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, I had a good night, did you?” He asked and Guk chuckled looking out at the view. 

“Not like you. We talked and kissed a bit then went to sleep.” 

“Cute.” Tae said and Guk looked at him. 

“I’m just glad we’re on the same page, finally.” 

“I am too. I really like Yoongi, probably even more now. He’s just my type you know.” 

“You don’t have a type.” 

“I do, it’s him. I just been looking for it and finally found it. I don’t want to leave him.” 

“You won’t, he looks just as happy.” Guk told him and Tae turned and looked inside seeing Yoongi and Jimin cooking. 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, he acts shy around you but blushes a lot. No one has done that.” 

“Stop it, I might cry and nut remembering how he was last night.” 

“Okay, I’m leaving.” Guk said turning and began walking inside but Tae pulled him back by the arm. 

“Wait, I’ve missed you. We haven’t been talking much and I want us to be strong if-” 

“Tae you literally feel everything I do, we’re strong and our rune is as bright as ever since we’re both happy. We’re great and will always be first to each other.” Guk told him and Tae signed feeling so much better hearing his best friend say those words. He pulled him in for a hug and Guk returned the hug and rubbed his mid back with care before letting go. 

“Another thing, did you sleep here?” Tae wondered. 

“I slept on the couch, like I always do expect the night he needed me.” He said. 

“That must suck, can’t relate.” Tae said and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up. I’m leaving.” He said and Tae giggled before they walked back inside and the two were already finished cooking a breakfast for the four of them. 

“So, we were talking about what to do about this guy that escaped Silent City. Instead of you going all the way there where he could be which we don’t know that... Why don’t you just give me something of his and I can do a location spell and bring him in to The Clave without all the extra work?” Jimin asked while they were eating and Tae hummed. 

“Sounds like a great idea but that’s not how The Clave works. We do things according to protocol and it says I; being the cloest to him at one point needs to go to where he last was to find clues.” Tae explained and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“That’s so pointless and a waste of time. I get you have a way of things but shouldn’t be time for a change?” Jimin wondered. 

“So many things have already changed, they won’t allow anymore. Honestly, it’s fine; I miss away missions the last one we had was Berlin.” Tae told them. 

“Which could’ve have more fun if you weren’t an asshole than.” Jimin said looking to Jungkook who narrowed his eyes even if they were shinny. 

“This coming from you; who left us to fight demons on your own. Right okay.” 

“Please I knew you would come.” Jimin said quickly before realizing what he said and quickly showed a shocked face; widen eyes and parted mouth, before recovering but Tae saw. 

“Did you now?” Jungkook asked with a flirty tone that Tae never heard before. 

“Of course, I did.” Jimin said in the same tone and Tae looked over at Yoongi who was smirking at the two and when their eyes meet; they smiled knowingly at each other. It seemed Yoongi never seen Jimin act like this either by the look on his face. 

“Because I kept my word?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin shook his head. 

“No, because you noticed me. My hands. I knew you would figure it out before anyone else.” Jimin told him and Jungkook stared at him. 

“That so?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m impressed.” Yoongi finally said making the two get out of their small bubble and look at him. 

“What?” Jimin asked. 

“You never acted like you do now with anyone before; not in front of me that is.” Yoongi said and Jimin waved him away with his hand. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said with a tone and before Yoongi could say anything Tae’s phone began to ring. This time it was Hobi. 

“Hey, Hobi Hyung.” He said answering. 

“Tae, where are you? The guards are waiting for you to bring us to Silent City. Namjoon is holding them up but hurry up and get here.” He told him and Tae nodded. 

“Alright just had to check up on something. I’m almost there actually.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah. Got to go, see you in a few, hyung.” Tae said before hanging up and rolled his neck. 

“How we get past those guards, is the question.” Jimin said taking a sip of his wine and Tae wondered where that came from. 

“I’ll handle that, just open the portal for us.” Guk told Jimin. 

“Say please?” Jimin said with a smile and Yoongi chuckled as Guk rolled his eyes. 

“Jimin...” 

“Don’t make Tae late, Jeon.” Jimin said with an even bigger smile; Tae got up patting his best friend on the back. 

“Give the warlock what he wants Guk, I’m late.” He said making Jimin giggle. 

“Please Jimin.” He said and Jimin got up. 

“Now, there’s no need to beg.” 

“You’re just being an ass now Park.” Jungkook told him getting up as Jimin used his magic to clean the table. 

“I wasn’t finished.” Yoongi whined, getting up as Jimin opened the portal. 

“Good luck.” Jimin told Tae and he nodded. 

“Hold on.” Yoongi said standing up and walked over to Tae, and reached up grabbing the nap of his neck and kissed him. The action surprised Tae to the filled but he kissed him back before pulling away and Tae was speechless. 

“Go on, don’t get in trouble now.” He said and Tae scanned his face and noticed the top of his pointed ears were pink, he smirked and nodded. He turned and saw Guk was smirking and he rolled his eyes. 

“See you there.” He said going through the portal a block away from the Institute. 

He walked inside and saw three shadowhunters talking with Namjoon and Hobi, once the door closed behind him, they all looked over. The older lady seemed the angriest and Tae didn’t really understand why; he wasn’t late at all. He walked over and placed his hands behind his back and stood tall. 

“Where have you been, Mr. Kim?” The lady asked. 

“Finishing up a mission, I am over covered if you didn’t know.” He told her and Namjoon cleared his throat a bit. 

“We don’t know all day Kim, your ex-” 

“He was more of a fuck buddy-” 

“Seo Joon has been on the run in the mundane world for over five hours. We shouldn’t be wasting time, let’s get going. Max, open the portal.” 

“I thought the portal rune was only for Clary Fairchild.” Tae said but no one answered him, instead they walked through and Tae met Namjoon’s eyes. 

“Get it over with, we’ll talk later. Both of you go.” He said and Hobi put his hand on his sword handle before going in first; Tae began to go through before Namjoon pulled him back by his arm. 

“Cover the hickeys.” He mumbled and Tae nodded. 

“Sorry boss.” He said and Namjoon let go and Tae went through the portal and enter the Silent city. So much for meeting up with Jungkook and Jimin. He was silent as he followed behind Hobi before taking out his stele and activated his healing rune. Somehow, he hated feeling the hickeys Yoongi gave him heal from his skin. They walked the silent and empty hallway down stairs towards Seo cell. With one look at the wall Tae knew exactly where he was but the way the other hunters were looking at him; he lied. 

“What gibberish.” He told them.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again sorry for the long wait; I was moving and finally got internet and even a new HP laptop which is really good! I hope you're well and also your eyes tell is such a beautiful song, I might make a chapter just for the song alone. Comment below if you would want something like that. hopefully you're still here and thank you if you are and I'll try my best to update weekly again. Love you!

Jungkook was left with Jimin and Yoongi after Tae walked through the portal back to the Institute. He told him he had a plan to get close to Silent City but truly didn’t have a plan; well a good plan that is. 

“I can’t believe you kissed him.” Jimin said turning to Yoongi and Jungkook smirked a bit. 

“Well, I like him so-“ 

“You’re admitting you like someone. God this century is crazy.” Jimin said cutting him off. 

“Okay, I’m leaving. Have fun trying to get close to the scariest place in Nephilim’s land.” Yoongi said throwing a peace sign before walking away. 

“Make sure to use warm herbs to heal your ass!” Jimin called after him as he went to the hallway. 

“Fuck you! At least I’m getting some!” Yoongi yelled back before disappearing into a room and Jimin giggled rolling his eyes as he turned to Jungkook. 

“That was interesting.” He said and Jungkook nodded a bit but also wondering in the back of his head why he didn’t even knowledge what the Fae said about sex. 

“Very.” Jungkook agreed. 

“So, where were we? Oh, right you were flirting about my cooking.” Jimin said and Jungkook rolled his eyes remembering well that; that wasn’t the case. 

“No way. You were trying to show off like you always do.” 

“You think I’m been showing off?” Jimin wondered before putting his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders with a big pretty smile. 

“If you think what I’ve been doing is showing off, you’re in for a big surprise.” He added and Jungkook hummed placing his hand on his hips. Even though they only made things good last night he couldn’t help himself; he missed touching him even if it was small. 

“I could deal with you showing off more; it’s your way of flirting.” He told the warlock just to get him a giggle and adjust his hands to touch the back of his neck. 

“What’s your way of flirting, sword fighting?” Jimin asked and Jungkook gasped. 

“That’s not-“ 

“It’s total true.” 

“It’s not.” Jungkook said pouting and Jimin smiled a bit leaning closer and Jungkook hesitated because they haven’t kissed since last night. It still made him nervous since they kept messing this up. 

“You know I trained in fencing which is basically sword fighting for like 50 years in the 1700’s.” He told him and Jungkook shook his head 

“I didn’t. Why? Why did you?” 

“Why? Well I was a pirate of course. One of the best if I’m being honest.” Jimin said with a proud smile. 

“There you do again, showing off.” Jungkook said and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“You like it. So, what’s the plan? To meet up with Tae? Do you know witch Silent City he’s going to?” He wondered changing the subject and Jungkook nodded. 

“Yeah, in the heart of Seoul, near Gangnam. We don’t need a portal specially since they have a magic tracker there. We have time.” Jungkook said and Jimin nodded. 

“How much time, exactly?” He asked leaning closer looking down at Jungkook’s lips without even trying to hide it. 

“Why you looking at me like that?” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin pouted pulling him an inch away from his lips by his neck and rubbed their noses together slightly. Then they connected their lips and all Jungkook’s worries and hesitations were gone. He moved his hand more behind his back bring him to his chest and Jimin signed against his lips making Jungkook feel lightheaded because he loved every sound and movement the warlock did. 

“Can I… Can I say something?” Jungkook asked pulling away. 

“I don’t feel like talking, I wanna kiss-“ 

“Can we promise to be like this? I don’t wanna go back and forth; I don’t want to fight I want this to be real.” Jungkook said and Jimin stared at him as he slowly moved his hands to the top of his shoulders. 

“Real?” He repeated. 

“Yeah, wait is that not the right word for it? Oh god I didn’t mean; I just-“ He was cut off by Jimin’s lips making Jungkook immediately relax let him lead the kiss. 

“You want a relationship?” Jimin asked careful pulling away and Jungkook stared at him. 

“It’s that what you do when you like someone?” 

“You like me? Like; not just someone you kiss sometimes but like actually like?” Jimin asked like he didn’t believe it and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Yes. What did you think this was?” 

“You just; I don’t know practicing.” He mumbled pulling his hands away but Jungkook grabbed them and brought them to his lips without leaving Jimin’s eyes humming a bit. 

“I told you from the beginning Jimin; I wanted it to be real not out of sex or status. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t be embarrassing myself all the time and trying to make it work.” He told him softly but quickly and Jimin just stared. 

“I just can’t believe anyone wanting official to be real with me. It’s… unexpected.” Jimin said and Jungkook hummed again. 

“How about I prove it to you? There’s this downworlder diner two blocker from Silent City where me and Tae usually meet outside after we go there and I’ll hold your hand for everyone to see.” He wondered; Jimin eyes lit up. 

“Really?” Jimin mumbled and shyly making Jungkook smirk. 

“Absolutely.” He said just to see Jimin get even more shy which was so cute to see a 300 year of warlock get uneasy in the best way. 

“Do you want to walk there or portal?” 

Jimin didn’t answer for a moment as he just looked at Jungkook and the hunter wondered why. Did he say something wrong or too much? Was it because he asked what he wanted? Was he pushing him somehow? All he wanted was to prove and show the warlock that his feelings were genuine. 

“Jimin? He asked making Jimin blink fast. 

“Can we walk?” He asked and Jungkook nodded a bit. 

“Great. I’ll go change!” He said quickly and trying to sound not shy as he quickly moved away from Jungkook as if he burned him before going to his closet leaving Jungkook confused. Maybe the warlock deep down really wasn’t comfortable with someone showing him off or telling out his feelings; maybe Jungkook should stop. In truth, he didn’t want to because every time he held himself back it would backfire and they would fight and he couldn’t do that again. In fact, part of him did indeed enjoy seeing the warlock get so flustered; he just didn’t realize how much was enough or not. 

He was still proud of himself however; he just needed to learn and find a balance to make this work because he wanted nothing more than to make it work. After a few minutes, Jimin returned, wearing a loose open hot pink sweater that was tucked in by the sides with a white shirt underneath with sky blue jeans. He looked every...petal like. It was pretty and Jungkook stared. How could someone just look so adorable and sexy at the same time? It didn’t make sense. Jimin narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked down at himself. 

“Is it to girly-” 

“No! By the angel no. It’s perfect. You’re so pretty and hot I just needed a minute.” He said quickly reaching out to touch his sweater. 

Really?” Jimin asked and when he nodded to him; his cheeks became rosy. 

“And I’m not even wearing makeup.” He added making Jungkook smirk a bit. 

“Good, I mean you look great in makeup but you don’t need it; you just look better like this. I’m not trying to tell you what to do I just-” 

“I know, Jungkook; breathe. Are you ready to go?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded. They walked out the apartment onto the sideway in silence, it only took a few steps before Jimin inched closer to Jimin. Jungkook let out his arm and almost like it was routine Jimin placed his palm inside his arm. 

“So, you’re a gentleman even in daylight. Lucky me.” Jimin flirted. 

“From now on, I’ll always be a gentleman for you.” He told him and Jimin adjusted his hand. 

“We’re getting softer for each other by the sound. You realize, that right?” He asked and Jungkook hummed. 

“I know but I also know it won’t last long.” 

“Sadly, that’s true.” Jimin said as their conversation died down as they walked to the downworlder diner. Once they arrived and walked inside there were about ten people who all turned their heads and looked at them. A warlock family, three werewolves who seemed were probably in a pack and a female Fae couple. All eyes were on them before turning to Jimin in question, even the bartenders were staring. 

“This is Jeon, I vouch for him.” Jimin told them and a few growls were let out from the wolfs as they looked away back at their own table. 

“Sit with us Jiminie.” One of the Fae’s said and Jimin pulled Jungkook inward towards their table and they sat down. Jungkook felt uncomfortable a bit because this wasn’t shadowhunter friendly, his body was on high alert as he felt like so were the warlocks and werewolf's too. Then Jimin moves his chair closer to him but not close enough to touch which Jungkook couldn’t tell if he wanted the warlock closer or not. 

“Jeon, this is Asia and Sen. I helped design and decorate their coming out party five years ago.” Jimin explained and the two girls looked to Jungkook as if they were waiting for something. 

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbled. 

“Sure nice. It was so nice that your angel blood killed half our of my family during the war.” The one on the right said; Sen, Asia was the one who spoke before. Asia had on long and beautiful earrings and purple glitter makeup while Sen had on light red shadow. 

“Sen, baby relax.” Asia said putting her hand over Sens. 

“He’s protecting me, you know. Sam and Beom are back and demons are after me because of it; he’s sweet and not like the others. Give him a chance-” 

“She doesn’t have to. I’m used to the looks, it’s fine.” Jungkook said softly cutting off Jimin who turned to look at him. 

“She might try to poison you.” He said and Jungkook chuckled. 

“She can try.” He said as he was trained and even learned more on his own of every kind of poison every on earth downworlder could make, he had to be the best and he was. 

“Maybe I will-” 

“You will not or you won’t get kisses.” Asia said cutting Sen off. 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“But he-” 

“He is protecting the only person who talked to our parents into letting us be together. Be nice-” 

“But he-” 

“A show off, yes every hunter is, doesn’t mean we have to be too.” Asia said and Sen bite her tongue. 

“Sorry, I’m just proud of my abilities that I worked hard for.” Jungkook told them before looking over at Jimin, maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

“Let’s talk about something else, like why you’re here?” Asia wondered. 

“We’re waiting for Jeon’s parabatai.” Jimin explained. 

“Oh, you’re paired up by oath. I though only nice hunters were allowed to do that.” Sen said and Jungkook smirked a bit. 

“It’s a balance.” 

“So, the other guy is the nice one?” 

“Without a doubt, but I wouldn’t change Jeon at all. I like his edgy attitude.” Jimin said smiling then Asia looked between them fast. 

“Wait a minute. Is there something we should know Jiminie?” Asia asked. 

“No, I don’t believe so.” Jimin told them with the same smile, at that moment Jungkook got a feeling in his chest. It was near his parabatai rune, Tae wasn’t hurt more scared or nervous, he frozen and focused on the feeling to try and get a better explanation. Tae was nervous and worried about something, he needed him. 

“I need to go.” He let out and Jimin turned to him. 

“What?” 

“Something’s wrong with Tae. He needs me, stay here okay.” He said getting up and Jimin quickly nodded. 

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m coming.” Jimin told him and Jungkook just nodded as he slightly bowed to the Fae who widen their eyes because they probably have never been respected like that by the hunter before. He pushed out and ignored the stares from the wolfs as he exited and turned going around the corner and went across the street where Silent City was. 

He got to the gates when they opened and Tae walked out, alone without Hobi. Their eyes meet and Tae rushed over to him giving him a hug and a much-needed hug. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him as his went around his neck, then he saw two guards watching them which made him grip his parabatai tighter. When the doors closed Jungkook pulled Tae away from the gates and walked him around the corner. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“They kept asking me the same questions, I lied to them Gukk. I lied; I know exactly where Seo is going. It seemed weird, everything they were saying seemed off. Here’s the problem Gukk where his going is where he first got caught. Why would he go back there? What if we missed something? His wall was his case in code, it felt so weird. I was so nervous that they would know I was lying.” He explained in his arms. 

“I felt how nervous you were, don’t worry. We'll go there and find out okay.” he told him calmly rubbing his upper arms. 

“Is Jimin here?” 

“Yeah in the diner.” 

“Sorry, if I worried you.” 

“Never be sorry, come here.” He mumbled pulling him back into a hug. 

“I’m sorry you felt like you had to lie, I know you hate that.” He added in his ear and they hugged for a bit longer before they walked back to the diner together. Jimin saw them first, and quickly got up as the wolfs looked more an edge than before. 

“They come in peace.” Jimin told them before reaching to Tae hugging him tightenly. 

“You okay?” Jimin asked once they pulled away. 

“Yeah just nerves. This place is pretty.” He said looking around. 

“Come, I’ll introduce you to the girls.” Jimin said pulling Tae along and did so, and Tae got along with them so well Jungkook just sat quietly and watched. Even Sen talked nicely to him and he got them laughing and didn’t seem worried anymore, even if he didn’t show if he was. Soon enough they began eating and Tae even ordered for Jungkook who hasn’t spoken since they came back inside. 

Jimin noticed it more however, he came looking over at him but Jungkook didn’t feel like he needed to talk. He raised his brows to show he was fine and Jimin smirked. Afterwards, Sen and Asia both hugged Tae and Jimin goodbye as they all were outside and just gave slight nods to Jungkook before they went their separate ways. They walked further away from where Silent city as the girls walked across the street. 

“I love them.” Tae said; Jimin smiled wide with a nod. 

“They are great.” 

“They hated me.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“You just give off a bad guy vibe, don’t worry.” Jimin told him. 

“Highly unlikely.” 

“Stop that.” Tae told him making him roll his eyes. 

“Just tell Jimin where we’re going.” Jungkook said making them both giggled. 

“Busan, that’s where it happened.” Tae told Jimin who’s eyes saddened. 

“Busan?” 

“Yeah, is that okay? You don’t have to come-” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just... That’s where I was born.” Jimin said softly and with a sad tone. 

“Really? So was Jungkook.” Tae said and Jimin looked over at him. 

“Do you visit a lot?” 

“No.” 

“Oh, okay. Well any specific spot?” Jimin wondered. 

“Yeah, Haeundae beach, the spot is near there.” Tae said and Jimin gasped a bit before clearing his throat before nodding and opened the portal. They walked through and they were at the beach sign and Jungkook looked over to Jimin who wouldn’t look around. 

“This way.” Tae said as he started walking and Jungkook followed with Jimin a step behind him. He noticed how uneasy the both looked and put his hand on his weapon ready to fight and protect. They walked for about five minutes until Tae stopped in front of an old hotel; it was closed down and looked like a place where vampires would hang out. 

“What was your mission again? Back then I mean.” Jimin wondered staring up at the building. 

“Vampires and werewolves were trying to make hybrids but they turned into a new species of demons since they got too much venom from the vampires. Me Seo and ten others would to collect them but only five came out. Me, him, Woozi Minnie and Jaemin made it out. The others left to work somewhere else and would never come back here, it was bad. Since here things don’t scare me anymore.” Tae explained and Jungkook nodded along because he knew all of this and hated himself that he wasn’t there to protect him. 

“I heard about that; I just never came because this is a bad place for me.” Jimin said. 

“Should we call for backup?” Jungkook asked. 

“I’m your backup.” Jimin said and Tae nodded taking out his weapon as they began walking towards the building. Jungkook followed making sure nothing came up behind them as they went inside. It was cold, dark and had a haunted feeling the bounded off the walls and they were dirty and the stone looked wet. The lobby was old fashion and the long desk was broken in half, right down the middle. 

“It happened in the ball room.” Tae whispered so they turned right and began to walk down the hallways of rooms which felt creepy and Jungkook was ready for anything to jump out from behind the half or cracked opened doors that were left. Things were thrown against the walls like the people were trying to rush out in a panic; it was getting darker with every step so Jimin created fire in his hand lighting up the way to see. 

When they finally got to the end and turned right into the ballroom where there was candle lit and there were papers all over the stage near and Jungkook saw a figure standing there with its back to them. Jungkook moved in front of Tae and Jimin; eyes focused and ready to attack if it moved too fast. With each slow step Jungkook scanned the ceiling, backstage and the side doors which seemed to be completely locked; however, Jimin let out his hand making everyone stop. 

“Seo Joon. I’m Park Jimin high warlock of Seoul. I know you weren’t human anymore; you have no angel blood; I can help you if you talk to us. I’m here with Jeon and Kim, do you remember them?” Jimin asked softly and carefully and Jungkook narrowed his eyes; not human? He looked over at Tae in question but Tae seemed to be just as confused as him. 

“Traitor.” Seo hissed. 

“No, I thought you betrayed me, please I knew you were here and didn’t tell them. Please talk to us.” Tae said quietly but his voice reached him. 

“They ruined my mind... They made things up... I didn’t think this place was right. I don’t... Things whisper...” He mumbled as he slowly turned to them and with Jimin fire they saw his face. There were black lines all over his neck going up the left side of his side, his hands were completely black like they were covered in darkness. 

“Did the hybrids do this or did the Silent city?” Jimin asked. 

“Both.” He answered as a gust of wind began to form making the used to be Nephilim and he smiled. 

“It’s coming, I’m going to be free soon.” 

“What will?” Jimin asked and Jungkook got himself into a fighting position and Tae followed. 

“Moloch, she’s the only one who can save me?” Seo said sounding calmly insane and Jimin gasped a bit 

“Moloch? Why her?” Tae asked. 

“That’s what he told me to do.” Seo said and Jimin and Jungkook eyes met. 

“Who’s he?” Jungkook asked feeling the room feel smaller; she was coming. 

“Don’t know name; just know he was dead now he’s here.” He said tilting his head back as if offering his body up. 

“We can’t stay here; the Moloch will take over his entire form and whatever is in a 300-yard radius.” Jimin told them. 

“A Nephilim can’t release its soul to a Moloch.” 

“I know, it happened before but please it’s going to happen and I can’t lose you two as well.” Jimin almost begged gripping his fire-free hand on Jungkook arm. 

“Send a fire message Tae, we can’t stop this we can only make sure it doesn’t escape the area.” Jungkook said and Tae stared at Seo who seemed to be at peace even if that peace was only an allusion he nodded. They quickly left as Tae send the message. 

“They will know I lied; they will blame me for this.” Tae mumbled but Jimin got in front of him as they exited the building. 

“No, we will say I brought you here because I wanted to visit my home town. They wouldn’t have been able to do anything either; once she is called nothing stops her. Tell them we were talking it over and it came to you so you called it in. This happened before, when Beom was rising, it’s the third phase. Okay?” Jimin explained and Tae shared at him before nodding a bit. 

“This happened before?” Jungkook asked; Jimin nodded looking to him. 

“Yes, about six months before I killed Boem, A shadowhunter got bite by a werewolf and there is no cure so he didn’t want to live anymore and Boem got in his head saying if he give his body to Moloch he could be cured but the Moloch give Beom his blood instead then ate his body.” Jimin explained as he moved them farther away from the building. 

“Will anyone else get hurt?” Jungkook asked; Jimin looked back at the hotel. 

“No, it’s big enough nothing will come out. We need to go find an alibi before they get here. I know a place.” He said grabbing Tae’s hand and walked right five blocks before there was a few buildings that looked basically ancient. 

“This is so close to the beach, looks old and untouchable.” Tae complemented as Jimin continued to hold his hand as they walked along the sidewalk. Jungkook counted five small building that were all connected that seemed to be built the same way. 

“That’s because this is my village.” Jimin said.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while; here about 7,000 word update of fluff because the world is a mess and there’s a sex scene. Enjoy!

After Jimin said that both Jungkook and Tae did a full 360 and looked around the small block of old houses before looking back to Jimin. The warlock just nodded a bit and Jungkook noticed how closely Jimin was refusing to look at the second last building and moved towards him. However, when he saw that he moved away making Jungkook tilt his head; confused. Then there was an explosion making the three of them kneel to the floor covering their heads; it was from the building they were just in. 

Once the immediate dust passed Jungkook quickly looked to Tae who had tears in his eyes and hit the floor in agony and let out a cry. Jungkook reached over and touch the nape of his neck but Tae pulled away from his touch too. Conflicted Jungkook got to his feet and looked over towards the building it saw it was on fire from here. Tae and Jimin slowly got to their feet and didn’t say anything as Jimin began to walk towards the middle house the shadowhunters’ followed him. 

When they got inside, the place looked like in diner with three tables in the living room and the kitchen was old as was everything else but it looked exquisite. The window got blow in however, but Jimin quickly fixed it with his magic as two people began to stand from behind the kitchen counter. 

“Jimin-sii!” The female said dusting herself off as did everyone. 

“Hi, Madeline.” Jimin said with a quiet tone. 

“Was that you?” The guy asked. 

“No, it was a demon-” 

“Jimin.” Jungkook warned because it was cleared that these two were humans and Jimin looked at him with an annoying look. 

“You really think they don’t know what I am or about the shadow world? Don’t be dumb.” Jimin said and Jungkook really was starting to hate how all of sudden Jimin and Tae both were treating him. He did nothing wrong. 

“Jessie, you’re safe here and don’t worry about it. It’s done.” He told him and Jessie nodded. 

“Why are you here?” Madeline asked coming over and smoothed out Jimin shoulder as it was wrinkly. 

“A demon and other hunters came, needed a place to hide out.” Jimin told her with such a respectful and soft tone. 

“I thought you hated the rune people-” 

“Rune people?” Jungkook repeated as Tae just looked completely spaced out. 

“They have the slight and that’s what I told them. Anyway, can we use the guess bedroom with the bathroom to clean up and maybe some lunch?” Jimin asked and they nodded. 

“Anything for you Jimin go on up.” Madeline said and Jimin looked to Tae before slightly touching his arm and he didn’t move away like he did with Jungkook. What the hell did he do wrong now? He felt a weird feeling in his chest because they seemed to be comforting each other and not want Jungkook near them. As they began walking Jungkook thought of everything that happened today and couldn’t think of a single event where he made a mistake or said something wrong. He thought he was actually getting better at his feelings; what if it was them? 

“Okay.” Jimin said getting him out of his head as they entered the bedroom and he closed the door as Tae lowered himself on the edge of the bed. 

“Guys...” Jungkook said just before Tae dropped his head in his hands and began weeping out silent cries. 

“Tae, it wasn’t your fault.” Jimin told him but Tae just shook his head. 

“Tae, you pulled away from me before... Will you again? Can I hold you?” Jungkook asked kneeling in front of his best friend; his patabatai. After a moment, Tae let out his left hand and Jungkook quickly grabbed onto it and pulled Tae into his arms. He sat down next to him as Tae cling onto him as Jimin sat down on the chair by the window. 

They stayed like that until Tae had fallen asleep against Jungkook; after a minute he moved and put Tae down against the pillow after taking off his jacket and pulled down the blanket. He moved his stele next to him and because Tae was a heavy sleeper he didn’t move when Jungkook removed his belt with weapons. He turned and noticed Jimin was watching with an unexplainable look on his face. He ignored him because he tried to confront him but got reject; he turned back to Tae. 

He took off his shoes and put the blanket over him and noticed how sad his face looked and saw the stress lines appear on his forehead and signed. He led down and kissed his head and they went away enough to relax Tae so he would have a better sleep. Then he stood up and looked over at Jimin who was still staring at him which made Jungkook feel something; he didn’t understand what exactly. It was like he was undressing the hunter with his eyes; Jungkook quickly went to the bathroom and closed the door. That was... weird. 

He took off his own jacket and placed it on the right side of the sink and washed his face. He inhaled and exhaled because he didn’t like feeling of rejection not when he put his heart in their hands. Especially Tae and Jimin’s hands and they both didn’t want anything to do with him for a moment but it was enough to hurt. Then he heard the door open and looked over seeing Jimin come in and close the door behind him and lead against it. 

“What?” He asked quietly facing away from him and focused on the sink because that was all he could do. 

“You know when I first met you... I couldn’t tell a damn thing you were thinking but now you’re the easiest thing to read I ever had the choose of...” Jimin paused making Jungkook look over at him seeing the warlock shaking his head. 

“Sometimes Jungkook people need space to understand what has happened. It’s normal to give them a moment before wanting to confront them, not don’t feel upset when they need a minute to themselves.” He explained and Jungkook turned to him completely. 

“I’m not used to it so I just give too much or not enough.” He told him and Jimin nodded with a small smile. 

“I know, it’s new for you but I think it’s new for Tae too... To have you so open and well for me... For me it’s harder because I’m the one in control of everything, my emotions and how I see people and I never change of I feel. After everything that happened today, I know what’s next Jungkook and it-” Jimin paused swallowing and Jungkook tilted his head because he looked spaced out again. He took a step forward and scanned his face. 

“I read about it; I know what’s next. He needs you the most, right?” Jungkook asked and Jimin looked down and to the left as he crossed his arms. 

“He can release demons without your mark?” 

“Yeah.” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook looked him over taking another step to him. 

“Jimin.” He said softly and Jimin shook his head in warning. 

“A lot of people are going to die because of me, Jeon.” Jimin whispered and he went to turn around to leave but Jungkook was quicker and put his hand on the door, closing it. 

“A lot of people are going to live because of you, Jimin.” Jungkook told him and the warlock just shake his head in denial and Jungkook just moved and wrapped his arms around him. Jimin tried to get out of his grip but Jungkook pulled him closer and buried his head in his shoulder. 

“Stop. You’re going to be okay, I got you. I got you.” He said softly and Jimin dropped his head lower and began to weep. 

“We will win Jimin. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. No matter what.” He told him and suddenly Jimin turned around and hugged him close and Jungkook placed his hand in his hair smoothing it. 

“I hate it here. This place only brings me bad memories.” He admits and Jungkook adjusted his arms trying to get him closer. 

“Okay.” 

They didn’t move for a while until Jimin began to calm down and slowly pulled away from him like he was confused to what just happened. His face was dry like he wasn’t even crying two seconds ago; his make-up perfect again; his eyes harden. 

“Jimin-” 

“This never happened. You need to check on-” Jungkook cut him off with his lips bring him in for a kiss because him crying did happen as it happened before. He knew Jimin was only being strong but sometimes he didn’t need to be; not with him. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and took charge in the kiss tilting his head to the right deepening his lips and tongue into Jimin mouth. He moved slow and it made him feel alive when the warlock kissed him and inched his hands down his chest towards his waist; resting it there. 

“It’s okay with me.” Jungkook mumbled after pulling away to breathe and Jimin tilted his head back to see his face completely and Jungkook scanned his face. His eyes were glued to his lips however, looking so pink and swollen and pretty. 

“I’m not known for being scared.” 

“You’re not hard for me to read either and it’s okay to be. It’s your life and life of many.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Now what?” Jungkook wondered taking a small step back sliding his hands down Jimin jaw to his shoulders. 

“I actually was thinking to bring Yoongi here, it could help Tae. Sometimes you don’t need family or friends to feel better, sometimes you just need the person you like.” Jimin explained. 

“Like you right now.” Jungkook joked with a smirk and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not-” 

“I hope it is.” Jungkook admits and the warlock looked away from him. 

“I’m going to call Yoongi.” Jimin said slightly pushing Jungkook away and he backed up letting Jimin leave the bathroom. Jungkook turned and decided to take a shower and when he got out; he cleaned off the rest of the dust on his clothes before putting them back on. He walked out and saw Tae was still sleeping and Jimin was sitting against the wall on the bed with his hand smoothing Tae’s hair. Their eyes meet and Jimin smiled a bit and Jungkook smiled back. Quickly enough Jessie came with food on a tray for them and Jungkook and Jimin ate in silence watching over sleeping Tae.

“You really like him huh?” Jungkook wondered. 

“He’s the nicest shadowhunter I’ve ever met.” 

“He feels so much.” 

“Maybe that’s where you get it from.” Jimin flirted and Jungkook chuckled rolling his eyes. 

“That joke is going to get old. I’m nice.” 

“So nice.” Jimin joked. 

“Did you call Yoongi?” 

“I did, he’ll be here in a few minutes. The portal is a bit away. I never wanted to have magic near here so I blocked it. Only I can use magic.” Jimin explained and Jungkook stared at him. 

“Why did you look so upset to be here?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin looked down and continued to softly play with Tae’s hair. 

“I’ll tell you soon enough.” Jimin answered making him tilt his head but then Jimin looked towards the door and got up as there was a knock. 

“It’s Yoongi.” 

“How-” 

“I can sense his magic.” He said opening the door and Yoongi walked in wearing all black and a green jacket. 

“Hey.” Yoongi said before looking towards the bed. 

“He’s been sleeping the whole time.” Jungkook told him making the Fairy look his way. 

“How close were they?” 

“It’s not really about that. He thought he could save him and we didn’t tell the Clave what we knew. He thinks if we did, we would’ve got there in time.” Jungkook explained. 

“A Moloch wouldn’t have let the hunter go. It wasn’t anyone fault.” Yoongi said before looking to Jimin who nodded a bit like they were having a silent conversation. 

“Jungkook, come on. Let’s leave them.” Jimin said and Jungkook got up and began walking out as Yoongi kneeled onto the bed and woke Tae up. The shocked look on Tae’s face before he pouted and opened his arms in a way that made him look very young and innocent. Yoongi quickly pulled Tae into his arms and Tae wrapped his arms around him with such a need for confront; Jungkook was glad Jimin called the fairy. Then Tae looked over Yoongi’s shoulder and their eyes met and Jungkook smiled and nodded at him before closing the door. 

“Now what?” Jungkook asked turning to Jimin. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Jimin said with a bit of a sad tone and began walking towards the stairs and Jungkook quickly followed. 

“Where we going?” Jungkook wondered as they got downstairs and the living room seeing the kitchen was empty. They walked outside in silence and Jungkook looked towards the blast area seeing glass and dust everywhere and a few hunters. Jimin turned right and began walking and Jungkook followed and saw Jimin’s face show and hide so many different emotions. He wanted to hold his hand; touch his arm; something but he didn’t know if he should and it made him feel foolish. 

Then Jimin reached out towards him slightly putting his hand on his arm making Jungkook almost jump by his touch. He slowly put his hand over his as they stopped in front of the second last house. Jungkook knew this is was house; his first house and was surprised how untouched it looked; like it was frozen in time. 

“It’s breathtaking.” Jungkook said softly. 

“I hate it.” Jimin admits and Jungkook tilted his head turning to stand in front of him blocking his view of the house. 

“I don’t, want to know why?” 

“Not really.” He mumbled meeting his eyes before closing them a bit as he let out a nod and Jungkook moved his hand that was covering the warlock and brought it to his cheek. 

“it’s you, it gave me you. You were born there right?” 

“Born? More like taken out of my dead mother.” Jimin hissed out not looking at him as he spoke and he tried to pull back out of Jungkook’s hand but he leaned closer. 

“Jimin-” 

“If you say it’s not my fault don’t because it is. I ripped her body apart Jungkook, my parents actually cared for each other. My mother was strong and looked pasted what my father was because he was kind to her but when I destroyed her body, he hated me for it.” Jimin quickly said in discussed and in truth, Jungkook didn’t know what to say; this wasn’t known. Jungkook was sure no one knew this and maybe Jimin never said it aloud but his emotions were driving him now. 

“Is that why no one knows who your father was?” He asked and Jimin blinked scanning his face before looking down to his chest as he hummed. 

“We can go somewhere else-” 

“No. There’s something else I want you to see.” Jimin said cutting him off and Jungkook nodded. 

“Okay. We can stay here until you’re ready.” He told him and Jimin cracked a smile completely facing him and moved his hands to his collar, fixing it. 

“You’re a wonderful man, Jungkook. Thank you.” He said and Jungkook blushed and Jimin grabbed his hand and turned them to the house and led them inside. Jimin opened the door after taking a breath and once inside Jungkook looked around. The house looked like a museum everything was in its place, untouched even pictures were still on the small fireplace. They were covered however, everything was even the small couch, the kitchen was small and didn’t have any appliances just dishes in the open cabinets. 

There was a curb in the full left next to the bed that was up against the wall. The feeling of the room felt cold and haunted in the way of something was taken from the air. Jimin tighten his grip in his hand before walking them deeper into the small building towards the back door. He opened it and Jungkook gasped because they were suddenly in paradise, Jimin had a portal that brought them to this beautiful forest with a pond. 

It suddenly reminded him of the waterfall that Jimin took him; where they had their first kiss. He gasped from the colorful flowers of white, pink, and purple everywhere, the pond was clear blue water with fish in it. He literally did a 360-degree circle to take everything in because it was so familiar yet different and more personal. 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Jungkook asked and Jimin hummed walking towards the flowers with his hand out letting his fingertips touch the plants. It felt like magic here, pure good magic and a safe place for the warlock. 

“Is this place important to you?” 

“Extremely.” Jimin answered and Jungkook took a breath. 

“Feels like the place where we kissed.” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin giggle at his awkwardness. 

“It was actually thought out from here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah but only three people including you know that.” 

“I’m honored.” 

“This was the first place I created between worlds at five when my uncle couldn’t stand to take care of me anymore. My father left a day after my mom died; hated me for it and uncle just didn’t let me stave.” Jimin explained without looking at Jungkook once. 

“I stayed here for a long time; living off my magic so I wouldn’t go hungry. I was on my own and tricked humans into taking care of me until I was 20 and only come back to check up on things.” Jimin continues and Jungkook understood his way of handling his emotions and not wanting help or trusted anyone; he faked it. 

“My mom dropped me off at the Institute when I was eight and sends letters once a year to ask what my process is. She travels; I haven’t seen her in like five years or something.” Jungkook said with a sad chuckled and Jimin finally turns to him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Lots of Nephilim’s go though that.” 

“That’s heartless.” 

“It is, but makes us stronger.” 

“No, it makes you robots.” Jimin said and Jungkook looked down. 

“I think that’s why parabatais are so important; it’s the only loyal part about us.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Jungkook mumbled as Jimin took a step closer making Jungkook meet his eyes. 

“It’s alright. Come on; there’s more.” Jimin said taking his hand. 

“What’s more than this field?” Jungkook wondered as he let Jimin pull him along the white stick pathway that lead towards the tall trees. Jungkook didn’t know where the path lead but he went with Jimin trustworthy because he wouldn’t never out him in harm's way. As they walked, he couldn’t help but look down at their hands, seeing them tied together quickly became one of his favorite things to see. 

He loved the way his hand fit so well in his own, he loved the warlock's hands maybe that’s why he could tell the difference between his and his shifter friend those months ago. It felt like years ago when they went to save that little warlock girl, Jungkook wondered how she was adjusting without her Mark but it was only a good four months. It was crazy how much has happened since then; Jimin then suddenly stopped making Jungkook almost dump into him. 

“We’re here.” The warlock mumbled quietly and Jungkook looked up and saw a small wooden cabin with a small patio with a hammock that was across two columns. There were a few lanterns placed out perfectly along the three steps and on the balcony. Little lights were alongside the path clearly the pathway when it got dark, there was only two windows on either side of the red wooden door. It was small, probably only three rooms inside but it looked stunning. 

“This is stunning Jimin.” Jungkook said and Jimin blushed and because the sun was setting it made him glow golden. 

“I build it.” Jimin said pulling Jungkook closer. 

“What?” 

“Yes, when I got my magic blocked, I build it from the ground up. I never wrote about it because it just... It was a hard time for me as you know.” He explained and Jungkook reached out and caressed his cheek. 

“Oh Jimin.” He said as he did so and Jimin turned into his hand before his whole body followed. 

“I made Jin open the portal, he’s the only one allowed here. He would come get me supplies and made sure I didn’t die.” Jimin added and Jungkook pulled him closer to his chest and hugged him. 

“It’s perfect, it’s you. It explains everything you are.” 

“What do you mean?” Jimin asked pulling away a bit and Jungkook just chuckled. 

“You really want to know?” 

“That’s why I’m asking, hunter.” He said with a short giggle and Jungkook copied him as he began walking with Jimin up to the cabin. 

“It’s actually quite easy to notice, it’s small like you, strong build like you; hidden in plain slight like you and smells nice... Just like you.” 

“You’re funny.” Jimin said rolling his eyes with the blush still on his cheeks. 

“It’s true.” 

“I’m sure, come on. Let me give you the tour.’” Jimin told him quickly walking him up the steps and Jungkook took every single little detail in knowing Jimin had it all by hand. 

“Why by hand, though. Didn’t you use tools and get help?” He asked wanting to know more. 

“No, only a saw, sandpaper and handy tools. I wanted to do it as humanly as possible to prove to myself I could. I wanted to be able to show my magic was a gift and that I wouldn’t use it for small things. I don’t know... It made time go by faster and taught me a lot more than anything could with magic.” He told him as he opened the door, smoothly and they walked in. 

There was a small table to the right when you first walk in, it a dark wood with only two chairs and a small bookshelf next to it. The small kitchen in the back right and a door on the left with a single couch and tiny fireplace. It was all dim lightened and had such a homey Disney movie kind of feeling to it. Jungkook looked to Jimin so impressed that he did this all on his own and that fact that it was kept so well; there wasn’t a single piece of dust anywhere. 

“So, this is table that I hand made. It took my two weeks to do because I messed up the first time. The bookshelf Jin begged me let him help, the books are mostly just high fantasy because I didn’t live to the real world of my problems so I read a lot of science fiction. I couldn’t make the fridge of course but I did make the seven cabinets. The bedroom is though there with a bathroom and the fireplace took me like two months to do. When I got my magic back I put a wand over everything so nothing will collect dust.” Jimin explained walking around pointing to everything while Jungkook stayed in awe by the door. He was so impressed and suddenly it hit him; he loved this man. 

It didn’t matter if he never aged or used magic or was half demon. Jungkook loved listening to him talk and explain things and how shy but proud he looked at something that got him though the darkness events in his long life. He loved how kind he was and how he would help Jungkook with all things... He felt safe and he would lay his life on the time to protect this person no matter what. He cared about his feelings and wanted to keep him save and happy at all costs. 

“What?” Jimin asked as Jungkook continue to stare at him. 

“You’re incredible.” He said breathless reaching out to him and cupped his cheeks before bring his face towards his and kissed him. He moved his lips against his slow but deep trying to show his love, Jimin signed into the kiss leaning closer and brought his hands to his hips. They began making out and Jungkook felt Jimin’s hand slowly slide under his shirt and his hands were so warm giving him goosebumps. Then Jimin pulled away but Jungkook wanted more so he leaned in more but with his eyes close still hoping to get another kiss but it never came. 

“Want to see the bedroom?” Jimin asked quietly making Jungkook open his eyes to meet his lustfully ones making him look even more beautiful if that was even possible. 

“I...” 

“We don’t have to-” 

“What if I want to?” Jungkook asked fast because he didn’t want to think of the after, he wanted to feel every inch of the warlock. He wanted to show his love instead of saying it and Jimin’s eyes widen. 

“Jungkook, I-” 

“Do you not want to?” Jungkook asked low not wanting to know the answer. Was he being stupid for wanting to bring him to bed; to have sex with him? The longer Jimin was silent the more hurt Jungkook felt as he dropped his hand from his cheeks but Jimin quickly grabbed them bring them to his chest. 

“No, I do. I do, it’s just that we never done anything sexually yet and you are so inexperienced-” 

“So?” 

“Let me finish. You are and I don’t want you to regret doing anything with me. I don’t want you to think you need to get push yourself to please me or feel embarrassed if you don’t know how.” Jimin explained and Jungkook took a large step closer so the only thing between their chests where their hands. 

“You’ll teach me and it feels like the perfect place, and time to do it. I trust you and won’t feel embarrassed... The only thing that would embarrass me if you turn me down. I want to make you feel good.” He said nervously and Jimin hummed kissing his knuckles. 

“I would never turn you down, Jungkook. I like you so much.” 

“I like you too, so damn much.” 

Jimin turned and began walking to his bedroom with his hand holding Jungkook’s and when they entered the room, he faced him again while the hunter looked around. It was small with a full bed that had a wooden backboard and a small three draw dresser and another door that was probably the bathroom and one window with a gold curtain and a wardrobe. Jimin seat him down on the edge of the bed and Jungkook let his eyes go over every curve on the warlocks' body; slowly. 

“You okay?” Jimin asked standing a far two feet from him and Jungkook nodded. Then Jimin began taking off his jacket letting it slide off his shoulder; teasing him. 

“Watch me.” Jimin said under his breath as he let another side fell down; the only thing kept the jacket on him was the sleeves. Jungkook could watch him forever but this he wanted to do. 

“Can I do it?” He asked and Jimin’s cheek went red. 

“Do what?” He asked breathless and Jungkook got to his feet. 

“Let me undress you. If that’s okay.” He said confidently at first then worried. He didn’t want to push Jimin or make him uncomfortable for wanting to do this for him. 

“Oh... I can’t remember someone doing it for me.” He whispered, surprised before nodding his head a bit. Jungkook didn’t understand his past lovers even more now because who wouldn’t want to touch this gorgeous man every single. 

“They’re stupid.” Jungkook said losing his breath from how Jimin was looking at him as he finished taking off his jacket. He couldn’t help himself as he connected their lips while his hands went under his shirt, slowly feeling his tone and soft stomach. Jimin moaned slightly on his lips rushing to take off Jungkook’s jacket and he let it off as he took off Jimin shirt. He checked him out and blushed at how pretty he was before kissing his cheek then down to his neck. 

“Guk.” Jimin moaned as he started sucking under his ear. Then Jimin began pushing him back towards the bed and when Jungkook’s knees hit the mattress he sat down. Jimin pulled off Jungkook’s shirt and touched his chest to his arms before sitting on his lap. Jungkook quickly wrapped his arms around him feeling his back muscles against his palm as Jimin reconnected their lips again. They moaned together as their hands explored each other's upper bodies. Then Jimin began rolling his hips against Jungkook’s making him hard almost immediately. 

“Jimin.” He mumbled like a warning because he felt ashamed that he got hard so quickly, he didn’t want to look like a quickie or anything. 

“What?” 

“I’m... I’m sorry for getting hard too fast.” He whispered and Jimin giggled leaning his head against Jungkook’s. 

“I would be pissed if you wouldn’t, your fine baby.” Jimin reassured him kissing his cheek up towards his ear making Jungkook moan from the back of his throat. He continued to roll his hips again letting his hand travel down and up his chest making Jungkook close his eyes just feeling him. Then Jimin pulled away and got onto his knees making Jungkook widen his eyes. 

“I don’t-” 

“What?” Jimin said touching his boner over his pants making Jungkook shut up. 

“That’s what I thought.” He added smirking as he took off his pants and underwear; Jungkook’s never been so bare and naked for anyone before. 

“You’re breathing a bit hard, this okay?” Jimin asked immediately. 

“I just never been naked in front of anyone.” He admits and Jimin pouted before leaning up and kissed him softly. 

“You’re so hot and perfect. You’re all ready for my mouth; let me please you.” Jimin said in a seductive voice right up against his ear. 

“Yeah. Yes.” Jungkook said out of breath and Jimin kissed him once more before getting back down to his knees and grabbed his dick; stroking it up and down then began kissing the head. Jungkook let his head fell back from the soft touch; he actually whined from it too. He felt like a sensitive unexperienced coward until Jimin took him in his head and suddenly he felt unbelievable lucky for having such a powerful warlock on his knees in between his legs for him. 

He kept his hand on his sides, unsured what to do until Jimin grabbed them and put them on his head and Jungkook ran his fingers though his soft hair. Jimin took him deeper into his mouth and Jungkook wasn’t shy to let him know it felt good with all the little moans and groans he did; Jimin moaned. The feelings of that almost made Jungkook fell back completely but he just tightens his grip in his hair. 

“So good, you’re perfect. I’m getting close... want to wait.” He said grunting a bit as he spoke. Jimin pulled off him letting his hand still slowly jerk him. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, that okay?” 

“That’s hot.” Jimin told him as he got to his feet and Jungkook reached out to undo his zipper and Jimin ran his fingers though his hair and kissed him. He pulled down his pants and underwear and Jimin a step back showing himself off as he turned letting him see his ass. 

“Wow.” 

“Knew you were an ass guy, hopefully after this you’ll touch it more.” Jimin said playfully with a giggle and Jungkook chuckled. 

“You might be right.” He said taking his ass in the palm of his ass to feel and somehow it was even softer than the rest of him. He pulled him closer quickly, making Jimin gasped as he gave his ass kisses; he wanted to feel it on his lips. 

“Let me get on the bed before you open me up.” Jimin said getting out of his touch as he went to the dresser and grabbed something before curling onto the bed and Jungkook turned and took him in with his eyes again. 

“I can’t believe how pretty you are.” Jungkook said in awe as Jimin blushed in respond before sitting up. 

“Okay so I’m going to turn over, it’s the best way to make me feel good. Put this on your finger and lick my asshole for a bit then put it inside. Do whatever you feel is right, it will feel good for me regardless. You’ll do great, you have skilled hands.” He explained so understanding and nicely Jungkook kissed him in thanks. Then Jimin turned and Jungkook almost nutted looking at his beautiful ass, he just went for it. Jimin quickly moaned as Jungkook buried his tongue and face in his cheeks and felt him get more comfortable on the bed. 

He did well, he thinks from all the moving Jimin was doing and the moans; it made Jungkook feel more confident in what he was doing because his only goal was to made Jimin an inch of how good he made him feel. After a while of licking and fingering him open and getting him ready Jimin let out the biggest moan yet; he almost screamed. 

“There! Oh fuck! Get in me already.” Jimin said whining moving forward just to turn over onto his back and reached out to bring Jungkook closer to him. Jungkook got into his arms with easy, they hugged just to feel each other before Jimin kissed him hungrily and needy. Jungkook moved closer in between his legs and kissed him some more. 

“Any tips?” Jungkook whispered. 

“We don’t need a condom, don’t want to use one for your first time and I haven’t not use one in a long time. Want this to be special.” Jimin told him and Jungkook tilted his head back more because he was glowing more than ever; he was shining like the sun. He realized it was actually the curtains next to them. The sun was setting and the curtains were golden making his shin look sun kissed. 

“What?” 

“The sun is making your skin glow all pretty.” 

“Oh, that’s romantic.” Jimin said softly looking over and Jungkook tilted towards and kissed his upper beck all the way up to his ear making, Jimin moan happily. Then Jimin reached down and grabbed Jungkook’s dick to help guide him inside. The second Jungkook tip went inside of him, he almost nutted on spot; he felt so warm and tight he had to drop his head on Jimin’s neck just to control himself. Inch by inch he entered the warlock and Jimin whined and Jungkook quickly lead back to check his face. 

“What? Am I hurting you?” He asked suddenly and Jimin giggled. 

“It feels good, you’re doing great. Come on, go faster and move a bit to the right.” Jimin said softly and Jungkook leaned down and kissed him as he gained confidence to pick up speed, moving his hips faster and angled a hair to the right and felt Jimin jump and moan. This time Jungkook didn’t check on him, instead he began kissing and sucking on his neck and Jimin wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“So good, ugh move.” Jimin whined quietly out of breath as Jungkook thrusted harder wanting to make Jimin feel as good as possible before he couldn’t hold himself back from coming. 

“Shit, fuck... Feels so good.” 

“So good.” Jungkook said stuttering from trying to kept a rhythm hitting Jimin’s prostate as smoothly and deep as he can to make him feel the best. 

“Perfect, you’re perfect, please... More, more.” He said moaning begging before wrapping his leg around Jungkook waist and suddenly flipped them over. Jungkook gasped surprised by the fast flip and Jimin did it so perfectly that Jungkook dick was still inside him. 

“Holy shit, where did you learn that?” Jungkook mumbled holding himself together and Jimin just smiled kissing him before he began rolling and riding him. 

“Shit Jimin.” He said fast as Jimin’s hips were moving so fast, Jungkook couldn’t help himself as he reached out and rested his hands on his hips to feel him move. His hands traveled all over the warlocks skin giving him goosebumps as he went faster and then he moved his right hand to his dick to jerk him to his climax as he couldn’t hold his anymore. 

“Please! Please come.” 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous like this Hyung.” He said slurring on his words but it didn’t matter because within seconds they were both coming and moaning out as they released together. Jungkook never felt so exhausted and satisfied in his life as he fell deeper into the pillows as Jimin crashed against his chest. They were sweating and Jimin’s come laid between them but it didn’t matter; not to either of them. 

“Did I do good?” Jungkook mumbled as Jimin began sitting up again and used his magic to clean them up. 

“You held off a lot longer than I thought you would; you were perfect Jungkook.” Jimin said after the deer and come from off their stomachs but each had damp hair. 

“I wanted… I wanted to do good.” Jungkook said; eyes feeling heavy and Jimin touched his jaw and kissed him. 

“You did baby.” Jimin said moving off him just to curl up next to his side before letting his fingers trail along runes; Jungkook couldn’t bother for think which ones. He turned a bit towards Jimin putting his arm around him and did the same thing as him but on his back. 

“I don’t wanna sleep yet.” He mumbled as his eyes closed. 

“Me either.” 

“Jimin… I wanna call you my boyfriend.” He admits not thinking anything though; he wanted Jimin to know how he truly felt. 

“You’re… you’re burning out from adrenaline and hormones. You don’t mean it.” Jimin whispered in disbelief making Jungkook focus himself to open his eyes. 

“I mean it. I mean it Jimin. Once this is all over and we win; I don’t want to use the excuse to protect you to see you. I want to say it’s because I like you and because I want to kiss you. Once the war is over I want to be boyfriends.” 

“What if one of us doesn’t make it?” Jimin asked and Jungkook turned onto his side and pouted seeing how pretty the warlock looked as he put his hand thought his hair and rubbed his ear. 

“Then let’s call each other boyfriends now.” 

“Jungkook-“ 

“I wanna be your boyfriend. I want everyone to know how I feel about you not because of the sex but because you are simply you.” He told him and Jimin scanned his face. 

“Really? You mean it?” 

“I mean it.” 

“So? Boyfriends?” Jungkook asked and Jimin blushed and smiled with his whole face hiding his pretty eyes but it just proved it was a real one. 

“Boyfriends. I haven’t had a boyfriend in decades.” 

“I can tell you something.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’m glad we did it here because no 100 years from now you’ll came here and remember me and just me. Is that selfish of me?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin stared at him. 

“Don’t think like that.” 

“I’m scared because of the things I said that you’ll only remember the bad and not the good; not this.” He mumbled and Jimin tilted his head into the pillow and inched closer. 

“You outdo the bad and I don’t think I’ll forget you. You’re my first Nephilim-” 

“I better be your only one too.” Jungkook said pouting and Jimin giggled pulling him close and kissed him before relaxing his head against Jungkook’s chest. 

“Let’s sleep, boyfriend.”


End file.
